


A Drunken Mistake That Leads to Happiness (Reposted)

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Work up for adoption





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is now up for adoption read below to find out why

Dear Readers,

This is a work of fiction I have been creating for some time now, but due to recent events I am no longer able to continue it. This letter is because my mother thought it would be better to give readers closure on this instead of just deleting the story so here I am. 

My dad died recently right after I posted the newest chapter of this story and in a rash act I might have decided to delete this story, You see my father never supported me with my fanfiction writing and suggest I create all original work which I should try to get published via publishing houses. And after his death I decided maybe he was right and it was high time I go back to working on my own stuff rather then use someone elses work. Now I may finiished this in the future but as of right now its not happenig.

So I am giving this story to anybody who may want it and want to finish it their way if you want it you can have it my OCs and all I don't care but here is a repost of the story if you want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Shit! Shit! Shit!  
Dan rolled over in bed trying to get into a more comfortable position and as he did his stomach also decided to roll.  
‘Oh god not again,’ he thought miserably trying to clamp down on nausea he was experiencing. That lasted about a minute before he was throwing back his cover and racing for the bathroom just barely making it to the toilet.  
Dan had no clue how long he was leaning over the bowl before nausea finally abated and he sat back against the wall.  
‘God this sucks’ he thought to himself trying not to feel miserable. This was his weekend with Trixie after all and Chloe would never let him take her if he was still sick.  
The lieutenant had sent him home early yesterday after he puked all over the crime scene. The smell of rotting flesh and blood everywhere normally would never have bothered him but lately, his stomach didn't seem to want to cooperate with him.  
After a few minutes, he seemed well enough to get off the floor so he did only for a dizzy spell to hit him and he had to lean against the wall until it went away.  
Dan slowly made his way into his bedroom and found his phone on the charger and dialed the number for his boss.  
Before he even had a chance to speak a gruff voice said into the phone, “If you're not feeling any better I suggest don't bother to come in today.”  
‘Well that was easy,’ Dan thought sarcastically. “I am heading to the hospital to get myself checked out,” he said out loud.  
Pierce didn't bother to answer just hung up the phone.  
Dan grabbed his car keys and left his apartment locking the door behind him.  
=^..^=  
At the Clinic…  
“You say you feel fine most of the time its just in the morning that you have been getting sick,” Doctor Smith asked. As he examined Dan stomach pressing down here and there.  
“Yeah,” said Dan. “And when I get around strong smells.”  
“I am going draw blood and send it to a lab,” he said stepping away from his patient. “That should give us some answers. Until then I am going to prescribe to you anti-nausea medication.”  
Doctor Smith then wrote something on the paper right before he left, and Dan took that as he could put his clothes back on.  
A few minutes later a nurse came in with and asked about what pharmacy he wanted his prescription sent to be picked up. He let her know and she sent it to the pharmacy before pulling out vials and a needle.  
Dammit, he forgot about the blood draw as he yanked his jacket off, and rolled up his sleeve. She prepared the needle and the vials on a tray beside him and then got to work.  
Ten minutes Dan was walking to his car starting it up heading to the pharmacy and then home.  
=^..^=  
Meanwhile at the precinct…  
Chloe was rubbing her hand across her forehead in frustration she just couldn’t believe she was working with contaminated evidence.  
She would expect a rookie cop to accidentally mess up a crime scene but Dan that was something else altogether he had been a cop for years. And if he was sick why even bother to come to work, ‘Oh well,’ she thought to herself. ‘What’s done is done.’ Plus they still have Lucifer and he was good at making people confess their innermost self.  
Lucifer stood a few paces away with his arms crossed, “My money is on the husband,” he drawled.  
“Uhm hmm,” Chloe mumbled.  
“Hear me out now,” he continued. “What witnesses we do have to the crime scene yesterday says that they would the couple would always have yelling matches in their shared apartment. And now he has up and disappeared after…”  
Lucifer stopped talking after he realized that Chloe seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes he waved his hand in front of her face and got no reply.  
“Nice to see you are super focused on the task at hand,” he said sitting down in the chair in front of her.  
Then it hit him she was probably worried about her ex, detective Douche and he let out a loud sigh.  
He suddenly had a flashback of a night almost six weeks ago where he lowered his guard and slept with the Douche he shuttered for a moment just remembering it.  
And even though they are no longer together Lucifer didn't like the idea of Chloe learning about it.  
“I’m worried about Dan,” Chloe said finally breaking the silence. “He has been so sick lately, I might have to keep Trixie home this weekend I don't want her catching whatever he has.”  
Lucifer just nodded he had no idea what to say to that, he personally didn't have any kids. To be honest he didn't really care much for them except Trixie who was really starting to grow on him.  
“I agree nothing worse than a sick child right?” he said.  
Chloe said nothing she hated keeping his child from him but then that should give him the motivation to take care of himself.  
=^..^=  
Blood tests are back…  
Doctor John Smith sat in his office going over the labs that had just come in for the detective he saw last week.  
‘This couldn't possibly be right,’ he thought to himself. There has got to be some mistake somewhere, ‘Yeah maybe my nurse mixed up the labels or something. Maybe the lab screwed up and sent the results to the wrong clinic.’  
He started to breathe a sigh of relief until he looked at the name of the patient again Daniel Espinoza.  
Honestly, there was nothing left to do at this point but to run the tests again. Time to make the call to the detective.  
But first a word with his staff about properly handling and labeling important bloodwork.  
=^..^=  
“Let me get this straight because of a screw up your office made I am not going to be able to see my daughter for the second weekend in a row. But you also want me to give more of my blood to test why should I trust you.” Dan said grinding his teeth together.  
“Look I am sorry about what happened…” said Doctor Smith.  
He was quickly interrupted by Dan, “What did the results say anyway?”  
The doctor laughed still not quite believing it himself, and Dan lost all patience with this man.  
“That you were pregnant,” the doctor said between giggles. “Which of course is ludicrous as you know.”  
Dan said nothing as he glared at the doctor making light of the situation at hand.  
“So what you're telling me is that a fuck up at your end or that of a lab I now have to wait another week for my results?”  
The doctor stopped laughing immediately at his patient's hostile tone.  
A second later the door slammed behind the detective.  
John just stared at the closed door and shrugged well that was the most interesting conversation he had in awhile.  
=^..^=  
Precinct Ella's lab…  
Ella was looking through her microscope when she was startled by a loud bang. She looked up to see a stricken Dan making his way into her lab.  
“I need your help, Ella,” he said rubbing his hand through his hair.  
“Yeah what's going on honey,” Ella said coming around the table.  
Dan sat down in one of the chairs around the table removing his jacket and placing it on the table.  
“You know to be honest I don't know why I didn't come to you in the first place,” Dan said. “But the clinic I went to botched my test results and I don't trust them enough to try again.”  
“Wow,” Ella said putting a hand on his shoulder at seeing him so upset.  
“I just hope that it's not cancer,” he said. Then thought to himself, ‘Or something much worse considering who he slept with.’  
He still couldn't get over the fact that they had to interview all his former lovers and there was close to a hundred of them.  
“Well I can draw the blood and put it through the lab,” she offered. “And the best thing is no waiting a week like with the doctor's office. I should have the results by the end of the day. Tomorrow at the latest I promise.”  
He gave her a hug and thanked her profusely she then drew her blood samples and got to work.  
A few hours later…  
Ella finally finished her work with the new case they were working on, and now she can finally get to Dan as she promised.  
Dan had expressed earlier that he thought it could be cancer and god she hoped he was wrong. She fiddled with the cross she always wears around her neck praying for her friend.  
A half hour later she had her answer but it wasn't what she was expecting.  
‘My machine must be broke or something,’ she thought because there was no way what she was reading was right.  
She ran the tests again and again and again getting the same results every time.  
She took the vials of Dan's blood reading her handwriting to make sure it was actually his blood and it was.  
Well, it would seem the impossible has happened or Dan had a sex change and didn't bother to tell anyone.  
But that didn't explain Trixie, Ella rubbed the back of her head in frustration.  
That, of course, is when Dan decided to come and check on her progress.  
‘Shit, what do I say?’ She thought putting a fake smile on her face hoping it looked real. This wasn't going to be easy to say and telling him at the police station probably not a good idea.  
“Did you get a chance to test my blood yet?” He asked.  
Uhmm, “I am running the test right now,” Ella said in a hurry. “I could stay and wait for the results and bring them by your place later.”  
“You don't have to do that I can wait till tomorrow,” he said.  
“It's okay,” she said. “I don't mind at all.”  
“Oh okay thanks I appreciate it,” he then turns and walks out of the lab and Ella lets out the breath that she was holding.  
Once he was gone she grabbed the latest results and stuffed them into her bag, she needed to figure out quickly how to break the news. She thought about getting Chloe to help but then decided against it. She had a feeling Dan’s ex-wife wasn’t in on this information yet.  
=^..^=  
Dan’s home…  
Dan was just starting dinner when he heard a knock on his door he quickly moved to the door and looked out the peephole noticing it was Ella.  
‘She must have the results,’ he thought to himself as he opened the door for her and ushered her inside.  
The first thing he noticed was her grim expression, and how she didn’t seem to want to make eye contact with him.  
‘Oh god it must be bad news’ he thought feeling the bile rise in his throat as she pushed past him to come inside. He closed the door behind her suddenly not very hungry anymore.  
“You don’t have anything to drink do you.”  
“I didn’t think you drank,” said Dan walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. When he turned around Ella was pulling a vanilla folder out of her back, “I take it that those are my results.”  
Ella nodded, “I honestly don’t know how you are going to take these results.”  
“So it is cancer then?” his voice sounded unbelievably small at that. But at least he had finally gotten his answer. “How long do I got.”  
At that point, he opened his beer and took a huge swig of it.  
“Once I give you the results I have a feeling you are going to wish it was cancer,” Ella said fidgeting in her seat.  
Dan almost choked on his drink at that and he quickly lowered his beer. “What is it then?”  
“I have a serious question for you before I tell you,” she said. “Have you had a sex change?”  
Dan was taken aback by her question he was glad he sat his beer down. “No. Why do you ask?”  
“A hermaphrodite then?” she said.  
Dan scoffed at that folding his arms across his chest, “I don’t think so.”  
Ella went quiet seeming to be at a loss for words.  
Dan walked over to her, “Why do you ask.”  
Ella looked down at the folder she was holding, “It’s just that I got a weird result when I tested your blood.”  
Dan narrowed his eyes then snatched the folder out of her hands and opened it reading the results. “Is this some kind of a joke?”  
Ella shook her head starting to wish she got Chloe to come with her after all.  
“Well clearly something is wrong with the machine or you are playing a prank on me,” he said slamming the folder on the counter.  
“I ran it through my machine a few times and it came out the same result every time.”  
“Those papers say that I am pregnant. PREGNANT!” he shouted. Then it dawned on him, “Is that why you were asking if I was transgender?”  
Ella nodded not bothering to say anything.  
“I am fully formed male and I have the package to prove it,” he said pointing to his crotch. He then started unbuckling his pants, “You want me to prove it?”  
“NO,” Ella said covering her eyes. “I believe you.”  
“I am going to need you to redo those tests there is no way that is right,” Dan said. He then went to the fridge and grabbed another beer he was going to get drunk tonight.  
“The results are just going to be the same,” Ella said.  
“I hate to tell you this but a man becoming pregnant is impossible last time i checked,” he took another drink and sat down on the couch.  
“You know the crazy thing is I went to the drugstore and got a pregnancy test after reading those results I was curious about what this would say.” Ella laughed.  
Dan just stared at the package she was holding he recognized it as the same one Chloe used when she found out she was pregnant with Trixie.  
“Let me guess you want me to take it?”  
Ella just shrugged holding the test out to him.  
“Oh what the hell why not,” he said grabbing the test and tipping the last of the beer into his mouth.  
He read the test and then took the test.  
Minutes later he had his answer, as he stared at two pink lines which he hoped meant negative but he knew it was positive.  
Dan needed to sit down and he plopped down on the toilet seat. He needed to get ahold of Lucifer.  
He remembered everything that he had ever said about being the devil he scoffed at that but maybe he could get some answers.  
He stormed out of the bathroom forgetting that Ella was still in his apartment heading for LUX and answers.  
Chapter Two: Confrontation  
Lucifer's place…  
Dan punched the elevator button to get to Lucifer's penthouse and waited impatiently for it to stop on his floor.  
When the doors opened he didn't immediately see Lucifer, “Damn.”  
He must have walked past him in the bar and didn't realize it.  
He started to turn around and go back down when the bathroom door opened and out walked the man that had a lot of explaining to do.  
He was followed by some sleazy women behind him all dripping wet and naked.  
Dan was starting to regret barging into this house but he needed answers and Lucifer had not seemed to notice him yet. Dan cleared his throat loudly to get the others attention.  
Lucifer noticed him first, “Oh Daniel here for round two!” He said with a raised eyebrow. “But you are going to have to get in line these lovely ladies were here first.”  
Dan gritted his teeth as the women walked towards Lucifer's bed and said, “No but we need to talk alone. And with your clothes on please.”  
“Is this a police matter,” he asked and Dan shook his head. Lucifer sighed and looked to the bed, “Ladies. I'm sorry we are going to have to finish this later.”  
Dan sat on the couch waiting for the girls to leave. A few minutes later there was a ding as the doors to the elevator closed and Lucifer came out wearing a robe.  
“This had better be good,” he said gruffly. “Me and the Brit…”  
“Oh, it is,” Dan shot back his tone icy. “Seven weeks ago we had sex, and a few weeks ago I started to get sick…”  
“I hope you aren't blaming me for it if you picked up some kind of STD you need to speak to whoever else you slept with.”  
‘Oh if only it were that simple,’ Dan thought sarcastically. “No, but I but I oh god how do I put this.”  
He stopped speaking for a minute and Lucifer stepped in with, “Well spit it out. I don't have all night.”  
“Fine I am pregnant,” Dan said. “Every time I test whether it's my blood or urine it keeps coming up the same. I don't even know how that's even possible.” He then looks at Lucifer who has gone completely still, “Lucifer?”  
He waved his hands in front of the man's face and didn't get so much as a blink.  
“Lucifer,” he tried again this time snapping his fingers trying to get a reaction. “Great.”  
He sat back down across from Lucifer he still hadn't moved. “Man I really need a drink,” he said to himself looking at the wall of alcohol. But he knew that if he really was pregnant he couldn't have it anymore and that was a huge IF.  
Suddenly he heard what sounded like laughing behind him Dan turned to the sound and found Lucifer hunched over laughing.  
“Of course,” he said between giggles. “It would seem that my father is not done punishing me yet.”  
“What the hell are you talking about man.”  
“You Daniel,” he said. “My father just loves screwing with me.”  
“WOW! Really! You’re unbelievable man.”  
Dan then turned and walked towards the elevator to leave he was hoping to get some kind of explanation for the results he was getting but he should have known he wasn't getting any.  
He was three feet from the elevator when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Dan yanked his shoulder free from Lucifer’s grasp only for him to grab it again this time his grip was firmer.  
“Dan hey I am sorry okay,” Lucifer said. “I wasn't expecting you to walk in here and say that you were pregnant.”  
“And you think I was expecting that?” Dan said. “Twice today i have been given the same results. Once earlier this morning before i went to work the doctor's office called and said my results were in. The doctor then told me that they needed to redo the test and they needed more blood. When I asked why he said there was some kind of mix up at the lab when i asked what the results were he said they came back that i was pregnant. I stormed out of there and then I remembered Ella she agreed to do the test for me to and wouldn’t you know it she got the same exact result. Shit.” he said remembering that he just left her without any explanation in his apartment.  
Lucifer went quiet for a moment before finally looking down at Dan’s stomach sighing. And for a moment Dan thought he was going to throw up and took a step away from him.  
“What’s wrong?’ Dan asked.  
“While I am a bit iffy on the ability of this doctor you mention Ella is quite good at what she does and if she came up with the exact same results. Then I am going to have to say that it's actually quite possible that you are carrying Daniel.”  
“Which of course is impossible last I checked considering I am a man after all.”  
“Not necessarily,” Lucifer said looking a bit sheepish. “Believe it or not thousands of years ago when angel and humans interacted with each other almost on a day to day basis some women and even men slept with angels to and they would conceive a child. It created a Nephilim half human half angel and a lot of times those beings were stronger than both. Eventually, god outlawed them and recalled all angels back to heaven but not before having all of the Nephilim killed.”  
“And you want me to believe this insane story? Why?”  
“Well for starters it's the truth believe it or not it's in the bible Genesis 6:4 and Numbers 13:33,” Lucifer said.  
“Well even if that was the case I hate to break it to you pal but I have never slept with an angel before. You are just a man with a very unfortunate name last I checked.”  
“Hello, Dan! You do remember that Lucifer Morningstar was an angel before he was cast out of heaven right?” Lucifer said.  
“And last I heard of that particular angel he was thrown into hell,” Dan said. “By God's own will. How would he have gotten out.”  
“Hello, I am right here.”  
“You really still believe that you are the devil?” Dan scoffed shaking his head. “Maybe they should put you into a mental facility.” And with that Dan turned to get onto the elevator but decided to turn back to Lucifer one last time. “Get some hel…” but the rest of the sentence died on his lips when he saw Lucifer standing there. “Ahhh,” he screamed jumping backward and losing his balance landing hard on the floor.  
Dan starting crawling away from the sight before him what was once a regular looking man with dark hair was now something indescribable. Lucifer was now sporting a very burnt red face and the glowing red eyes.  
“Do you believe me now,” he said teleporting in front of the terrified man.  
Dan said nothing just staring at the figure before him before turning and going the other way. He didn’t know where he was going just that he needed to get away from the devil.  
Lucifer knelt down to his level, “You’re a detective. Usually, all you need is evidence to prove who or what someone is. And have I proved myself to you.”  
Dan nodded feeling the bile rise in his throat which he then let loose all over the devil's carpet not bothering to care. A minute later he lost consciousness and hit the floor.  
Chapter Three: Confirmation  
“Oh bloody hell,” Lucifer said his face normalizing back into its normal handsome one. He picked up Dan in a bridal style carrying him to the bed lying him gently on top of the covers.  
He stood there for a minute watching and making sure he was breathing properly. He then grabbed a couple of couch cushions taking them over to the bed he gently lifted Dan’s feet and put the cushions underneath them.  
Lucifer kinda felt bad now revealing himself to Daniel like that, ‘but it was necessary.’ He thought to himself. ‘He wouldn't have believed me otherwise.’ He then remembered it might be a good idea to loosen belt buckles and unfasten a few buttons of his shirt.  
He considered doing his own pregnancy test on Dan. Not that he doubted Ella but the angels had their own way of detecting pregnancy in the humans they had slept with.  
“Maybe I should wait for him to wake up,” he said to himself walking away sitting in the bench by the bed. ‘I don't want to invade his personal space.’  
A few minutes later curiosity finally got the best of him and he was standing by the man's side once again.  
Lucifer concentrated closing his eyes and waving his hands over Dan's stomach trying to find the new life inside. He had to get past Dan soul which is the main soul of the body in front of him. He gasped when he felt the power of the child. A bright light of the half angel baby showed itself behind his eyelids followed by the sound of a beating heart.  
He opened his eyes ending the connection between himself and the child as the light faded behind his lids and felt sick. Dan wasn't lying he needed to sit down now. He turned around to sit in the couch but that was when a phone went off.  
It wasn't one of his ringtones, and he realized it must have been Dan. He quickly searched his pockets because hey it could be important and upon finding the phone he noticed it was Ella.  
He debated answering for another ring considering it wasn't Chloe so chances were it wasn't about a case or Trixie. “Hey Ella,” he said.  
“Lucifer?” She said. “What are you doing answering Dan's phone.”  
“He is currently indisposed right now,” he said.  
“Oh,” she said sounding disappointed. “Nevermind then.”  
Lucifer wondered what was wrong with her then he remembered she ran the test. She probably thought he was drowning his problems.  
He didn't get a chance to elaborate as Dan started waking up.  
“Got to go,” and didn't bother to wait for her response as he hung up the phone.  
“Ugh, so it wasn't a dream,” Dan groaned. He looked around spotting Lucifer then trying to sit up and ended up flopping back on the bed feeling dizzy.  
“Afraid not,” Lucifer said.  
“I've got to get out of here,” he said trying to get up again.  
“Probably not a good idea Daniel you passed out just now maybe you should get some rest,” Lucifer said.  
Dan shook his head staring at the ceiling, “I can't.”  
‘Oh!’ Lucifer finally seemed to realize why Dan was so desperate to leave, “Listen, Dan, I would never hurt you. And especially not now that you are carrying my offspring.”  
Dan said nothing just continued looking at the ceiling not bothering to look at Lucifer which was starting to annoy the devil.  
“I am sorry I had to break it to you like that but you wouldn't listen to me otherwise,” Lucifer said. “Please look at me. I’m not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you! I want to talk to you.”  
Dan shook his head again and Lucifer sighed in annoyance.  
“You know what fine I’ll just leave you alone,” Lucifer said. “Get some rest it's not a good idea to be running around after fainting like that.”  
Dan finally looked away from the ceiling at Lucifer whose face seemed to have normalized.  
Lucifer just turned towards the elevator and went to his nightclub knowing the man needed his space right now.  
=^..^=  
Dan’s place…  
Ella hung up the phone confused after Lucifer hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye. She stared at it another few seconds before putting it back in her bag.  
She couldn't believe Dan he finds out that he is pregnant and the first thing he does is go to a nightclub and get shit faced drunk!  
Yeah true finding out that you’re a pregnant man the first in history is probably a huge a but going out and getting drunk wasn’t the answer. She wanted to see things from his perspective but couldn't that was an innocent child for god’s sake. She thought he was better than that she really did.  
She left Dan’s home making sure to lock the door before slamming it behind her.  
=^..^=  
Lucifer’s penthouse…  
Once Lucifer was gone Dan felt kind of bad about the way he treated the guy. Well, devil! But he couldn’t be anywhere near Lucifer right now.  
He thought of his ex-wife Chloe, ‘My god!’ he thought. ‘She doesn’t have a clue as to who she is actually dealing with.’  
Then he thought about his baby girl Trixie and alarm bells started blaring in his head. If Lucifer was who he said he was then Maze must be telling the truth too and she was living with his daughter.  
Dan frantically searched for his phone he needed to call Chloe and tell her that she needed to kick Mazikeen out of her home. She needed to tell her that everything that Lucifer had told her wasn’t a metaphor.  
When he couldn’t find his phone he realized that he must have left it at home when he ran out of there. “Shit!” he needed to get out of here.  
He tried and failed to sit up again this time at least finally managing to sit up. He kicked his legs off the pillow they were propped on. He felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him upon trying to stand up.  
He placed his hand on his stomach and god he hoped it wasn’t true about being pregnant. Because if that was true then he was having the child of the devil he shook his head as horror shot through him.  
An image flashed through Dan’s mind of Lucifer right before he left and how defeated he sounded just before he left. But he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the most evil creature in history.  
He yanked his hand from his stomach there has got to be a way to get rid of this kid, for there was no way he having the child of Lucifer. Even if the child was half his it clearly was evil and something like that could never come into this world.  
He tried to stand again and this time he managed to do it. He started toward the elevator stumbling a bit before getting his bearing and continued for the elevator.  
“Screw resting up here,” he said. Dan knew that he would never be comfortable doing that. He pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to get to his floor once the doors open he darted into it.  
When the doors opened to the club Dan hurried through the club hoping he wouldn't get spotted by Lucifer. But alas the moment he stopped out the doors he was accosted by the devil himself.  
“And just where do you think you’re going?” Lucifer asked. “I thought I told you to stay and rest.”  
“Far away from here,” Dan said trying to remember where he parked. “You think I would be able to rest up there.”  
“You’re in shock you idiot and you also fainted,” said Lucifer. “It probably ain’t a great idea if you drive home right now. You could end up getting into a car accident.”  
Dan just ignored him walking away in the opposite direction from Lucifer.  
“Here at least let me give you a ride home then,” he said. “Since you are insisting on leaving against better judgment.”  
Dan stopped walking knowing that Lucifer was right and nodded he remembered what was said in the penthouse about Lucifer not wanting to hurt him.  
“Fine whatever,” Dan said.  
“Just come back inside while I get my keys, and get someone to manage while I'm gone.”  
“I'm fine right here,” Dan said. “Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said doubt clear in his voice looking Dan over from top to bottom.  
“I promise,” Dan said rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.  
“Fine, I guess I believe you,” Lucifer said walking back into the club somewhat reluctantly.  
Dan started pacing on the sidewalk outside of the LUX waiting for Lucifer to return. He was starting to consider actually breaking his promise to the devil he shuddered.  
A few minutes later he gave up and started walking to his car which he finally managed to remember where he had parked. When a black Chevrolet Corvette pulled up beside him the passenger door swung open.  
“Get in,” Lucifer said.  
Dan got in and shut the door behind him without a fuss, and put his seatbelt on and Lucifer drove off.  
“I wasn’t lying when I said we needed to talk,” Lucifer said. When Dan said nothing he continued, “I did my own test on you while you were passed out and I confirmed the pregnancy.”  
“YOU WHAT?” Dan yelled exasperated images of Lucifer violating his body went through his mind. Dan suddenly paled at the thought of Lucifer touching him with consent.  
“Oh, no worries Dan I just waved my hands over your stomach and sensed the child within. I didn't manhandle you or anything don't worry.”  
“Oh cause that makes it so much better,” Dan said voice dripping in sarcasm.  
“Well, I didn't rape you if that's what you're thinking,” Lucifer said. “I just wanted my own confirmation of your condition.”  
“And did you get it,” Dan said with a hard edge to his voice.  
“Yeah I did,” he said. “The heartbeat is quite strong and the soul of a child is beautiful. It's not at evil.”  
“Well nothing is ever born evil except maybe you and this child,” Dan said.  
Lucifer let out a long-suffering breath at that, “Look…”  
“I want to get rid of it,” Dan said.  
“No,” Lucifer said gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
“Why the hell not?” Dan asked. “I don’t take you as a family man. All I ever see you do is party when you are not helping Chloe.”  
“I always wanted to start my own family but never got the chance before getting thrown into hell,” Lucifer admitted. “I grew distant and angry after being denied that and I tried to pretend I didn’t care about strong relationships or children.”  
“Oh!” Dan said he didn’t know what else to say.  
“How about this,” Lucifer said. “If you have this baby for me then I promise that I will skip town and never contact you or Chloe or Trixie ever again. It’s a win-win for both of us.”  
Dan thought about it for a second before looking out at the street and realized that he was currently outside of his building. He hadn’t even realized that they had stopped driving.  
“You know what let me think about it,” Dan said. “I am going to have to need my own space while I am thinking.”  
“That is the best thing I can hope for right now,” Lucifer said. “And I thank you.”  
And with that Dan got out of the car and walked up to his home.  
Chapter Four: Mazikeen, Amenadiel, and Linda  
Doctor Linda’s Office One Week Later…  
Linda was in the middle of pouring ranch dressing on her chicken salad when she heard a knock on her office door.  
She was starting to wonder why she bothered to even take a lunch anymore when the person just barged into her office.  
“Lucifer what a nice surprise,” Linda said with a somewhat strained smile.  
“Doctor,” Lucifer said. “I hope you aren't busy, I really needed to speak to someone.”  
Linda sighed and pointed to the couch where he usually sits during his sessions.  
“What’s up,” she asked.  
“I honestly think my father is back to fucking with me again,” Lucifer said.  
Linda didn’t answer right away as she forked lettuce and chicken into her mouth and gestured for him to continue.  
Lucifer seemed to take a deep breath before saying the next thing, “I am going to be a father Linda.”  
A strangled gasp almost choked her at the words that came out of Lucifer’s mouth causing her to spit out the food. “What?” she managed to choke out.  
“And you are never going to guess who the mother is,” Lucifer continued as if nothing had happened. “Its Dan! My partner’s ex-husband.”  
“Dan?” Linda finally seemed to have managed to get her voice back. “How? Men don’t usually impregnate other men last I checked.”  
“No but an angel can impregnate one and you very well know that I am not human,” said Lucifer. “You know because I have revealed myself to you. He came to me saying that he got unexpected results. You see he hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks so he came to me with the results he didn't quite believe himself. And I told him it was possible for an angel to impregnate a human he didn't believe I was who I said I was and I revealed myself to him. If you can imagine he didn't take it very well.”  
Linda honestly had no idea what to say to Lucifer so she tried in a different direction, “What does Dan have to say about the baby.”  
“He wanted to get rid of it,” Lucifer said. “I convinced him to keep it for the time being but I am trying to convince him to keep it. I would love a chance to be a father."  
Linda looked over her patient, “And what exactly do a human and angel create when they mate together.”  
“A Nephilim,” said Lucifer. “They are very powerful creatures but if trained up properly can be a great weapon. But I will not let that happen I just want someone to stand by my side and be my side that I can shape in my own way. And after what happened between me and my father I want a chance to prove that I can raise children better.”  
“And what about Dan?” Linda asked. “Would you let him be in the child’s life.”  
“Well that really just depends on him,” Lucifer said. “From what I got from his reaction I don’t think that he wants a child with me.”  
“His emotions are all over the place right now due to hormones maybe try talking to him again is a better option,” she said. “Plus he’s a man. A man cannot exactly walk up to an abortion clinic and demand an abortion be performed on himself.”  
“No, but an angel can cause a miscarriage if they truly don’t want a child with the person they impregnated.”  
Linda just looked at Lucifer as he stood up from the couch and began to leave.  
“Thank you, I know what I need to do now,” he said and then left.  
Linda stared down at the barely eaten food suddenly not very hungry anymore and put the lid back on shoving it to the side.  
=^..^=  
Lucifer was driving in his car heading home when he sent a prayer up for Amenadiel’s ears only to hear.  
‘Brother I need to talk to you meet me at my home please!’ he didn’t bother to get a reaction before disconnecting from the line.  
He then texted Mazikeen when he pulled up to a red light saying to meet him at the penthouse before shoving his phone back into his pocket.  
Lucifer Penthouse…  
Amenadiel stepped off the elevator in Lucifer’s penthouse after getting a random prayer meant only for him to meet him there.  
Mazikeen was there also he spotted her immediately when he came in from the elevator. She was lying on the couch head facing in the other direction twirling her otherworldly knives around her fingers.  
“I don’t suppose you know what this is all about,” she said turning to look at him.  
“No,” Amenadiel said. “I am just as curious about this as you are.”  
“Great,” Maze said voice dripping in sarcasm.  
Amenadiel sat in the chair across her and waited for Lucifer. They didn't have to wait long before elevator dinged and Lucifer strolled off the elevator.  
“I have some news that you are not going to like,” Lucifer admitted rubbing a hand through his hair.  
Amenadiel was immediately on his feet, “What have you done brother?”  
Maze stopped twirling her blades and sat up slowly on the couch.  
“Honestly I blame father for this,” Lucifer said. “Of all the women and men I have slept with since leaving hell…” his breath caught in his throat.  
“Lucifer,” Amenadiel said slowly in a warning tone.  
“I slept with Dan.”  
Maze cracked a smile and then blew out a snort, “Really?” she said. “I honestly didn't see that one coming.”  
“Okay,” Amenadiel said. “There has got to be more to this then that otherwise, you wouldn’t have called me here on an emergency meeting.”  
Lucifer took a deep breath before continuing like they didn’t interrupt, “Dan is pregnant.”  
Maze choked on her laughter, and Amenadiel just stared at his brother in disbelief.  
“Are you certain Luci?” Amenadiel asked.  
“Yep,” Lucifer said. “I did my own pregnancy test on him to confirm it. I felt the essence of the child inside him. It was strong.”  
Amenadiel stared at Lucifer, “You think a father had a hand in this?”  
“It is the only explanation that makes sense brother,” Lucifer said. “And Dan hates me so much that he is considering an abortion. The fact that he hasn’t gotten back to me yet to tell me whether he has changed his mind is discerning, to say the least.”  
“Wait he’s not here?” Maze said.  
“He must have been talking to Dan at his own place,” Amenadiel said. “I know this must be a shock to the both of you but we should talk about this like rational adults. Why don’t you call him, and say you’re coming back to...”  
“You see I can’t bother,” Lucifer said.  
“And why not?” Amenadiel asked.  
“You’re speaking like I just found out about this today,” Lucifer said. “I found out about this a week ago.”  
“And you’re just telling us this?” Maze said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. “Why?”  
“Because Dan has been avoiding me,” Lucifer yelled. “When I am at the precinct and I try to get a moment alone with him he turns and sprints the other way. I don’t blame him, to be honest. He came to me and told me he was pregnant half believing it himself but he said all the tests they did on him came out the same. I told him about angels being able to get male humans pregnant and he thought I was lying. I had to show my devils face to him so he would know the truth.”  
“Well why didn’t you say something last week we could have helped with breaking it to him together and got him to understand,” said Amenadiel.  
“Why? Oh, I don’t maybe because I want expecting him to come barging in and say something like that,” Lucifer said. “In case you haven't figured it out calling you and Maze was the last thing on my mind at the moment.”  
And with that Lucifer had to turn away from them and wipe his eyes.  
“Oh father, you want the child,” Amenadiel said looking at his brother who seemed to be struggling to hold his composure at the moment. “I’m sorry.”  
Amenadiel walked over and gave Lucifer a hug, “I’m sure its all going to work out brother. Remember he already has another child. I don’t think he is in the baby killing business just give him some time. He’ll give you a definite answer.”  
“Not if he keeps going to crime scenes and chasing down bad guys,” Lucifer said.  
“Wait he chased down someone while pregnant?” Maze said she was now standing next to them.  
“Oh don’t worry I went after him before he could hurt himself,” Lucifer said. “I manage to tackle the guy before Dan could get to him.”  
Maze spun her knife around her finger, “You want me to talk to him?”  
“No, I will,” Lucifer said. “And it's time he listens.”  
Chapter Five: Chloe and Trixie  
Chloe’s home morning…  
“Trixie come grab your book bag your bus will be here any moment,” Chloe said holding out the bag.  
Trixie took one last bite of her eggs before sitting down her fork and hoping off her stool to grab her backpack from her mother. She was putting the strips on hen a knock sounded on the door startling them both.  
Chloe looked glared at the door she had a feeling that she knew who was on the other side of that door. And she really didn’t feel like dealing with him right now she sighed in annoyance heading to the door ushering Trixie to follow.  
She went to open the door, “Look Lucifer i don’t have time…” she stopped short upon seeing who was on the other side. “Dan what are you doing here? Your days don’t start until the weekend.”  
“Daddy!” Trixie said running to him and wrapping her arms around him.  
“Hey there Monkey,” Dan said rubbing the top of Trixie’s head.  
Chloe was about to say something when she saw Trixie’s bus pull up and honk its horn.  
“Bye mom, and dad love you.”  
“Love you too baby,” Chloe said.  
“Love you to my little Monkey,” Dan said.  
Trixie then let go of her father and ran across the lawn for her bus, and Chloe watched her until the doors closed and the bus pulled off before she turned back to Dan.  
“What is it that you want Dan,” Chloe said turning back to him.  
“Just to talk,” Dan said then gestured inside. “Inside please I don't want the whole neighborhood learning about this.”  
“What’s this about Dan?” Chloe asked not budging an inch from the doorway. She had a really bad feeling about why he was here but she didn’t want to worry her daughter so she played it cool till Trixie left.  
“It's really import…”  
“Important,” interrupted in Chloe. “Yeah, you said that already. I was just wondering why I should invite you inside.”  
Dan looked flabbergasted and a bit hurt when Chloe didn’t step aside immediately to let him in but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
“Important,” Chloe spat. “I hope it ain’t about custody papers.”  
“No! Hell no,” Dan said hurt filled his voice. “Why would you think that?”  
“Wait this isn’t about you not seeing Trixie for the last couple of weeks?”  
“No, can I just please come in and I will explain everything,” Dan said and Chloe finally moved out of the way for him.  
Dan sat down on the couch in the living room as Chloe shut and locked the door behind him.  
“What is it that you needed to talk to me about,” Chloe asked now intrigued.  
Dan seemed to take a deep breath before speaking, “I found out why I have been sick these last few weeks.”  
“OH!” Chloe said her mouth going into an O shape. “What’s wrong?”  
Dan hesitated for a moment, “I don’t know how to explain this in a believable fashion, to be honest. I still half believe it and it has been confirmed by several different people.”  
“Is it cancer?” Chloe said squirming in her seat. She was starting to feel bad about keeping Trixie away from him.  
Dan let out a breathy laugh, “Sadly no. In all honesty, I wish it was it would be easier to explain to you.”  
“Dan what's wrong?” Chloe asked.  
“How much do you really know about Lucifer and Maze?” he asked. “And I do mean know? Have they revealed themselves to you yet?”  
“About him being the devil?” Chloe laughed. “You know that is just what he says as a way to get attention. It's nothing special really. Unless you count his ability to draw out people's deepest and darkest desires.”  
“Well everything he said is actually true,” Dan said. “I've seen his actual face and it was terrifying.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean his true face?”  
“He has a burnt red face and crimson eyes,” Dan shuddered. “He was telling the truth along about being the devil.”  
Chloe couldn't hold her laughter back anymore as a loud snort sounded throughout the silent room.  
“I'm telling the truth,” Dan said annoyance creeping into his voice.  
“Yeah sure,” Chloe said. “Are you certain you weren't having a really bad dream or hallucinating it. If I remember correctly you never liked him. I still remember the file you had set up on him.”  
“I slept with him, Chloe.”  
That brought Chloe to a complete standstill she absolutely was not expecting him to say that. “I'm sorry what?”  
“Oh god please don't make me say it again,” Dan said nervously fidgeting with his hands.  
“Wow!” Chloe said. She didn't know whether to be impressed or repulsed by this confession.  
“Oh and it gets better,” Dan said and before she could say anything continued. “I'm pregnant!”  
“I…. I…. Wh….” Chloe stuttered before regaining composure. “Are you serious this isn't some elaborate prank is it?”  
“Nope,” Dan said. “To be honest I thought it was a prank to until I got confirmation from several different people. I went to the doctors to find out what was wrong with me and they ran a blood test, and it came back positive for pregnancy. The doc thought there must have been some kind of mix up at the lab and asked me to give another blood sample to test.”  
“Did you give another blood sample?” Chloe asked.  
“No, I left determined to find another doctor’s office but then I remembered Ella,” Dan said rubbing his hands up and down his face. “She agreed to test my blood for me and give me the results once she was finished, but her tests ended up with the same results as the doctor’s office.”  
“And why are you telling me this?” Chloe asked. “And who pray tell is the father of this child are they even still around?”  
”I needed someone I could talk to and open to,” Dan said. “I am truly lost at the moment.” He hesitated before saying the next words, “The father is Lucifer believe it or not.”  
Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times taken aback by what her ex just said and then she started laughing.  
“I’m serious,” Dan said shaking his head. This caused her to laugh harder she was now clutching her stomach. “Wow!”  
Chloe managed to get herself in control slightly and said, “You slept with Lucifer? I can honestly say I didn’t see that one coming and now you’re carrying his child.”  
“Yes and now I don’t know what to do,” Dan said. “And I know that you have been through this before and I was hoping you can give me guidance.”  
Chloe finally managed to calm down, “Wait you’re serious? Dan we were married when I got pregnant with Trixie. And even then we weren’t ready to bring a new baby into this world what with our full time jobs and what not. Even then we managed to make it work but we got through it. If what you are telling me is the truth maybe you should talk to Lucifer about all of this.”  
At that Dan let out a sob which stunned Chloe so much that she got up and set by him on the couch putting her arm over his shoulders pulling him towards her in a hug. She had never seen him so broken before she honestly felt bad about laughing at him.  
Chloe let a sigh, “Alright I believe you. But how is this even possible?”  
“I told you,” Dan said though sobs. “Lucifer is who he said he was the actual Devil. I saw that man, angel? Devils true face and it is natural. I don’t think you should work with him anymore. And if he is who he said he was then Maze has to be who she said she was to an actual demon.”  
“But how does that explain the situation you are in now?”  
“According to Lucifer apparently thousands of years ago angels and humans mingled and created offspring called Nephilim,” Dan said. “And they would mate with both men and woman and both could bear children.”  
“Wait wouldn’t we have heard about this before in the bible at least?” Chloe said raising an eyebrow. “I know I am no god fearing church goer but I have never heard of anything like what you are describing right now.”  
“That’s just it Lucifer gave me some scriptures to look up to prove that he wasn’t lying,” Dan said. “And I looked them up but I am still confused. It is mentioned the sons of god and the daughters of man but Lucifer said that men get pregnant to if an angel slept with him.”  
“Maybe it was lost in translation?” Chloe shrugged. “I mean what language was it originally written in? How do we even know it was translated properly from its original text? This is why I have a hard time believing in that book? Maybe go to the source if you’re right about Lucifer then he was there and could give you better information.”  
“I am right,” Dan said closing his eyes and nodding his head. “Maybe it’s time to go back and try to talk to him.”  
“Did you want me to come with you?” Chloe asked.  
Dan shook his head, “I think this is something I should do all on my own.”  
He stood shaking off Chloe who let her arms drop to her lap. He started to walk to the door when there was a sudden knock on it they both stared at it in shock.  
“Are you expecting company,” Dan said turning to Chloe who shook her head no.  
They walked to the door and opened it not expecting to who was on the other side of it but in foresight they really should have saw this coming.  
“Ah detective,” Lucifer said smiling. “And douche just the people I needed to see right now. Mind if we come in.”  
And without waiting for an answer Lucifer pushed past a stunned Dan and Chloe into the house followed by Maze and Amenadiel.  
Chloe didn’t miss the look that Maze gave Dan as she brushed past them and Amenadiel smile as he looked at Dan. She was suddenly very glad that Trixie was at school as she shut the door behind the trio.  
Chapter Six: Decision Made  
Dan’s home…  
“So where the hell is he,” Maze asked gazing around Dan’s home.  
Lucifer shrugged annoyance clear on his face, “I don’t know it's still pretty early I would have thought he would be home.” In the distance they could hear sirens towards them. Lucifer turned toward Maze, “I told you it wasn't a good idea to kick the door in.”  
“Well he wasn't answering his door,” Maze tried to defend herself. “How was I to know he wasn't home? Besides it was your ludicrous idea to wait until morning to come and talk to him.”  
“Well I didn't want to scare him more than he already was Maze,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth. “I wanted to plan out what I wanted to say rather then, some half baked pleading.”  
Movement out the corner of Lucifer’s eyes saw Amenadiel looking out the window to what was beyond it. “I sincerely hope you are done arguing because we have a lot of company outside. We need to get out of here now.”  
Several police officers arrived at the door then yelling, “Freeze don't move!” just as time slowed down to a crawl just long enough for them to make their escape.  
“Did they see us?” Lucifer asked turning to Amenadiel. “Did they get a good look at our faces?”  
“I… I… don't know to be honest,” said Amenadiel. “Maybe if you two would have just shut up instead of standing there arguing we wouldn't be in this situation right now.”  
‘Great another thing to talk to Dan about,’ Lucifer thought sarcastically. “So where else could he be?”  
“He could be at work,” Maze said.  
“I rather doubt it,” Amenadiel said then continued when the other two looked at him with raised eyebrows. “If he was at work and got a call about a break in especially one at his own home, he would have been the first one through the door. And did you spot him among the officers?”  
Lucifer and Maze both shook their heads.  
“He could be at Chloe’s house,” Amenadiel said. “That is his ex after all maybe he went there to talk to her.”  
“I'd rather doubt she would believe him,” Lucifer said. “Remember she still doubts I'm the devil. He could be at his improv thing I don't know how early they meet though.”  
“Improv?” Amenadiel asked.  
“Something Dan started in order to get over his divorce from Chloe,” said Lucifer.  
“We should get Chloe’s place first then try the other thing next,” said Maze and Lucifer and Amenadiel nodded in agreement.  
=^..^=  
Chloe’s home….  
“Ah detective,” Lucifer said smiling. “And Douche just the people I needed to see right now. Mind if we come in.”  
“My name is Daniel or Dan for short not Douche,” Dan said through gritted teeth as they pushed past him. “And considering I am having your child you should start using it.”  
Lucifer just raised an eyebrow at Dan but said nothing as he went to sit on the couch Amenadiel and Maze following.  
“Whatever we need to talk,” Lucifer said.  
Dan through up his hands in frustration and was about to say something else when his phone started ringing.  
Lucifer cringed at the sound of the phone he had a feeling he knew who was on the other end of the line and why they was calling. He didn't bother to listen as he had a feeling he knew what the call was about. He looked over at Amenadiel and Maze noticing the indifferent looks on their faces.  
He looks back at Dan to see him glaring back at them while Chloe looked out of place with her hands in her pockets.  
A few minutes later Dan hung up the phone he walked over to the couch to glare at Lucifer in the eye. “Did you break into my place?”  
“In our defense we did it because we were trying to find you,” Lucifer said.  
Dan just let out a breathless laugh of disbelief before speaking into the phone for another minute. “You guys owe me a new door.”  
Lucifer turned to Maze, “Actually Dan, Maze is the one that owes you the door she is the one that kicked it down.”  
“Really?” Maze said. “Thanks.”  
“Well you did kick the door in,” Amenadiel said.  
“I don’t care which one of you that did it,” Dan said shaking his head. “But you need to fix it now. What was so important that you had to break into my home?”  
“We needed to talk alone,” Lucifer said.  
“Really? Well then why do you have those two with you then?” Dan asked glaring at Amenadiel and Mazikeen.  
“Because they wanted to come with me and help convince you to keep the baby,” Lucifer said. “And it’s not like you don’t have backup of your own,” he continued pointing out Chloe who was slowly backing up out of the room but stopped when all eyes fall on her.  
Chloe smiled in embarrassment when she realized that she had been caught trying to escape and sent an apologetic look in Dan’s direction.  
“I take it she now knows who we truly are?” Lucifer asked and Dan nodded. “Don’t be shy detective we did tell you who we were from the very beginning, but you didn’t want to believe us.”  
“How was I supposed to know that you weren’t creating some kind of metaphor or something every time you said it?” Chloe asked her voice slightly shaking.  
Lucifer considered the detective a good friend and someone that he once considered to maybe go further than a work relationship but it never did. But now with Dan maybe it could be something more and he hated to cut her out but he really did need to talk to Dan alone.  
“It’s not my fault you didn’t believe me detective,” Lucifer said glaring at her. “I hope this doesn’t affect our partnership together I feel we are a great crime fighting team don’t you agree.”  
“You are just going to have to give me some time to process all of this,” Chloe said as she went into her bedroom.  
“You do that detective and now I must talk with Daniel please,” he said looking at Maze and Amenadiel. “Alone,” his tone left no room for argument on their part. He knew they wanted to be there when they talked about this but he started regretting it the moment Maze kicked in Dan’s door.  
Maze opened her mouth to argue but a look from Lucifer’s face starting to change into his burnt red one shut her up and she stood up to leave Amenadiel following behind.  
“I am sorry about Maze I really am,” Lucifer said finally turning to address Dan who was still standing in the middle of the room. “Why don’t you take a seat Daniel?”  
“No I’m good standing thank you,” Dan said.  
“It wasn’t a request,” Lucifer said motioning to the couch or chair whichever one he preferred. “I wasn’t lying when I said we need to talk.”  
“Fine,” Dan said moving to sit down as far away from Lucifer as possible.  
“I’m not going to bite,” Lucifer said. “Well not that hard anyway,” he said smirking and licking his lips. He remembering that during their sexual encounter Dan was turned on by him nibbling away on some very sensitive parts. Dan turned away a blush spreading across his cheeks.  
“What do you want man,” Dan finally asked.  
“I wanted to know your answer,” Lucifer said trying to sound causal when inside he was a wreck. “Are you keeping the child?”  
“You broke into my home to ask about the baby I’m carrying for real man,” Dan said it wasn’t a question not really.  
“You still on that Dan really,” Lucifer asked. He wanted a straight answer without having to pry it out by using his powers.  
“Yes, because that is my home a place that is where I can go to relax from a hard day for peace and quiet,” Dan said rubbing his eyes. “A place of comfort and privacy. Somewhere I can go and settle down and don’t have to worry about anything. And you breaking in has shattered my peace.”  
“I told you it was Maze…”  
“I don’t care which one of you did it,” Dan said. “It happened and I don’t know if I am comfortable hanging around with you right now. You haven’t even said that you were sorry about it, and now I have to go to a hotel until it’s fixed.”  
“I’m sorry Daniel about what happened at your apartment I really am,” Lucifer said. “And if you need to you can come live at my penthouse no one will bother you there I can promise you that.”  
“You don’t mean that apology,” Dan said. “You only apologized after I mentioned that you hadn’t bothered to. So no I don’t accept it. You can blame it on Maze all you like but did you even try to stop her?”  
Lucifer opened and closed his mouth a few times he honestly didn’t know what to say at the moment. “What do you want me to say,” he finally said after a minute. “Maze can be a bit of a loose cannon but I will try to get her more under control.”  
“You just don’t get it do you?” Dan asked shaking his head. “That was my personal space my home and not I don’t think I will ever be comfortable there again.”  
Lucifer dropped his eyes to the ground biting his lip. “Honestly Dan if I could go back in time and redo this morning I would never have taken Maze or Amenadiel with me. I told them yesterday and they wanted to come and help me to convince you to keep the baby.”  
“Why do you even want this baby?” Dan asked raising his eyebrow. “You don’t seem to like children?”  
“Because this one is of my blood,” Lucifer said. “Once you told me about the baby I didn’t want to believe it. But now that I know about it I cannot stop thinking about it, and now I want to be a father and hope that I can be a better father than my own.”  
Dan sighed rubbing his hands through his hair, “I don’t know what to say about your father to be honest, and I know he is probably listening right I do not want to offend him. Last thing I need or want right now is for God to stroke me down. But to be honest just if you are concerned about fatherhood that is perfectly normal every parent feels that when they found out. And to be honest Lucifer I was considering keeping it myself. I was thinking Trixie could have her own little playmate.”  
Lucifer felt hot tears in his eyes as he listened to Dan speak, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. “Thank you Dan from the bottom of my heart. I promise you that you won't want for nothing you will be provided for.”  
“We are definitely going to have to have some kind of relationship for this to work,” Dan said. “But maybe we should start off slow I am seven weeks along a regular pregnancy can last up to forty, but this isn't regular at all. There will be no unexpected surprises right.”  
Lucifer tried to think back several thousand years when his brothers had impregnated humans but he couldn't recall anything. Neither him or his siblings tended to stick around after their seed took root in the person.  
“This obviously has happened in a while and back then they didn't have the medicine and life saving technology of today,” Lucifer said. “It didn't always go smoothly back then. And the angels didn't always tend to stick around, but I am not going anywhere. You will not be in this alone. If any obstacles come up we will face them together.”  
‘But even with everything something could still go wrong,’ Lucifer gulped. ‘Think happy thoughts you are going to be a father. You are going great to do much better than your own father. And Dan is strong he should be alright.’  
“The only problem is I need routine check ups and doctors are going to be looking at me funny.”  
“Oh don't worry I got a doctor Linda Martin,” Lucifer said.  
“Your psychologist?” Dan asked with a snort of laughter. “Forgive me, but I don't think she will be much help here.”  
“You never know,” Lucifer said. He remembered how she helped him when Chloe had been poisoned by that professor. She had helped kill him to get the correct measure ingredients to save Chloe’s life and then bring him back. Surely she could help with this at least he hoped she could.  
“I don't know what I am going to do about work,” Dan said with a grimace. “There isn't exactly a maternity leave for men. And if what you said that I am not the first men to experience this is true. But the last one happened thousands of years ago no one is going to remember this or believe me for a minute. Lieutenant Pierce is never going to believe that I am expecting.”  
Lucifer couldn't argue with that, “Don't you have I don't know vacation time. You could go on vacation about the time you give birth if you don't want to quit your job.”  
“But what about before I give birth I would need a damn good reason to not go out in the field,” Dan said.  
“We'll figure it out but for now let's not go chasing any more bad guys down,” Lucifer said. “I mean you nearly gave me a heart attack last week granted I wouldn't have died from it but still. That is beside the point you need to take better care of yourself now it's not just you in there anymore.”  
“Okay I promise to be more careful,” Dan said and then continued at the look Lucifer gave him. “No more chasing down criminals.”  
“Very good Daniel now you're getting it,” Lucifer said and watched Dan roll his eyes.  
“Are we allowed back out here yet?” Maze asked opening the door to her bedroom.  
Amenadiel’s head appeared behind Maze curiosity written clearly on his face. There was no doubt that they had been listening in on the whole conversation and Chloe poked her head out the door of her room too.  
“Ya’ll guys are so nosy,” Lucifer tried to say in a stern tone but it came off sounding anything but. The smile on his face just lit up the room.  
Chapter Seven: First Date / First Scan  
A Few Days Later….  
Linda's Office….  
“NO! NO! HELL NO! And how do I put this delicately in a way that you will understand? NO!”  
“Linda please,” Lucifer said. “You are the only doctor I know. And as a bonus, you are aware of the ‘otherworldly’ business of the situation.”  
“And I told you on several occasions that I am not that kind of doctor,” Linda said. “You need an OBGYN.”  
“How would I explain that their patient is a man?” Lucifer asked. “No one has seen a pregnant man in millennia. If we were to walk into a clinic and ask to be checked out, they would think we are playing an elaborate prank on them.”  
She was starting to miss the days when she didn't know Lucifer’s true identity.  
“Look, I do have friends in that field,” Linda said fiddling with her glasses. “Maybe I can get one of them to help? You have your favors thing going on why don't you use that to your advantage.”  
“Look I'm not asking for the whole nine months,” Lucifer sighed chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. “It’s Daniel he wants to be checked out by a medical professional and I can't seem to talk him out of it.”  
“So you think that a psychologist would be able to check him out?” Linda asked. “I am in no way qualified for that.”  
“You said you were in med school,” Lucifer pointed out.  
Linda looked at Lucifer noticing the nervous tick in his and the way his fingers were fidgeting on his legs.  
“As it stands I do know an OBGYN,” Linda said and Lucifer perked up at that. “Her name is Dr. Henrietta Wright and she does owe me a favor.”  
“Oh,” Lucifer said.  
“And there is the whole doctor-patient confidentiality,” Linda said. “I will give her a call after we are done here and explain the situation.”  
“Thank you, Linda,” Lucifer said he stood up and walked over to give her a hug.  
“What are friends for?” Linda said squeezing back. “But just to warn you Henrietta is a no-nonsense type of person so it won't be easy to convince her of this. But she is good at her job and I believe that for a good price you will have your doctor.”  
Lucifer left not long after and Linda was grateful that she could help. She pulled her phone out searching through her contacts she had a  
promise to keep.  
“Hello?” said a woman's voice on the other end of the line.  
“Hi Henrie it's Linda,” Linda greeted. “I need to call in that favor you owe….”  
=^..^=  
Lucifer pulled his cell phone out of his pocket before starting his car. Now that he was in his car he didn't know who to call.  
He wanted to surprise Daniel but sadly he didn't know much about the man outside of work. ‘That needed to change immediately,’ Lucifer thought to himself.  
Lucifer smacked his forehead as he dialed Chloe’s phone number. Who better to get information on Dan then his ex-wife?  
=^..^=  
Lucifer’s penthouse next day….  
Dan was getting a sudden case of Deja vu when he punched the button for the elevator leading to Lucifer’s apartment.  
He has gotten a weird text from Lucifer about an urgent issue that needed to be addressed.  
He willed the elevator to move faster.  
‘Come at once!’ the text message from Lucifer had read.  
Dan had wondered if he was in trouble, but when he got to the parking lot he noticed no one was there so it couldn't be that.  
But what was wrong that he needed only his help? Was that the reason that LUX wasn't currently open right now.  
The elevator finally arrived and opened its doors and Dan didn't hesitate as he stepped onto the elevator.  
A moment later the doors opened to complete darkness inside of the penthouse.  
Dan put his hand on his gun as he listened to the sounds around him, and heard nothing.  
‘What the hell is going on?’ he thought.  
Lucifer’s house was never this dark, “Lucifer?” he got no answer, and now he was getting nervous.  
He took another step and suddenly lights flashed on, and he covered his eyes.  
“Welcome to Lucifer’s Fine Dining,” Lucifer said coming up behind him. “Sorry about that,” he continued noticing Dan rubbing his eyes. He then went to dim the lights.  
“What is this?” Dan asked sniffing the air something did smell delicious.  
“I would think it was obvious,” Lucifer said pointing at a table set up in the middle of the room. “I figured since I knocked you up that I owe it to you to get to know you better. I hope you’re hungry. ”  
“I…. Wow…. I don't know what to say,” Dan stuttered. “Thanks.”  
“Here let me take your jacket,” Lucifer said helping Dan with his jacket. “Go take a seat. I have everything ready it just needs to be served.”  
When Lucifer walked away to get the meal he fixed Dan looked around the room. He noticed the lit candles around the room with red and white rose petals tossed carelessly about the room.  
“I feel seriously underdressed right now,” Dan murmured out loud noticing Lucifer had on a really nice black suit.  
“Hmm what was that?” Lucifer asked coming up behind him.  
“Nothing I am just feeling completely underdressed at the moment,” Dan said. “Had I known I would have hopped in the shower and changed clothes rather than come over directly after work.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Lucifer said putting hand tossed salad on the table. “First course.” At Dan’s raised an eyebrow, “You need to start eating healthier for the baby.”  
‘Right,’ Dan thought trying to hide a cringe. He already gave up on drinking it was what got him into the situation in the first place. Then on top of that, he had to give up coffee, because caffeine wasn't good for the baby to as Chloe so delicately reminded him.  
Lucifer brought over several bottles of Welch's sparkling juice. “I didn't know what kind you liked so I bought, all different flavors. Don't worry I have been assured these are nonalcoholic.”  
“I'll take the grape,” Dan said.  
Lucifer opened the bottle and poured it into the wine glass. He then grabbed his glass and poured too.  
Dan was surprised but didn't say anything.  
“It wouldn't be right,” Lucifer said. “Help yourself.”  
“Gotcha,” Dan said nodding in agreement before using the tongs to scoop the salad on his plate.  
“I have some good news Daniel,” Lucifer said sitting on the other side of the table. “I wanted to wait until further into this but changed my mind.”  
“Oh, what is that?” Dan asked taking a bite of his salad as Lucifer scooped his own portion onto his plate.  
“I may have found you a doctor,” Lucifer said with a smile on his face.  
Dan nearly choked on a tomato he wasn't expecting that so soon. “It's not Linda Martin is it?”  
“Of course not,” Lucifer said. “But she does know an OBGYN who also owes her a favor. She gave her a call yesterday and she agreed to see us. Her name is Henrietta Wright I checked her out online and she seems to be good at what she does. Henrietta and her wife own small private practice with a few other doctors.”  
“Okay,” Dan said. “And this has been all sorted out through Linda. Can you tell her I said thank you please.”  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said nodding his head. “No problem. I was wondering have you told Trixie yet.”  
Dan waited till he swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking, “Nope. I have yet to figure out how I am going to explain this all to her. Plus she is so young I don’t want her going around telling her friends about this. The last thing we need is for this to get all over the media and let them run with it.”  
“I understand you don’t want to be made out to be a freak or anything,” Lucifer said.  
“Yeah pretty much,” Dan answered.  
It grew quiet in the room as they finished the first course of the meal Lucifer had prepared for them for the evening.  
“Time for the second course,” Lucifer said standing and walking over to the oven and pulling out several dishes.  
Lucifer went over to the stove and scooped a few spoonfuls of food onto two plate. He then returned to the table and put the plates on the table in front of Dan’s spot and his own.  
Dan smiled when he saw spaghetti and meatballs, “How did you know this was my favorite?”  
Lucifer had gone to grab something else and Dan realized it was parmesan cheese and brought it to the table.  
“Why who else would tell me but Chloe,” Lucifer said. “And I wanted to make this dinner special as I said earlier. I do want to get to know more about you as you are carrying our child.”  
Dan shrugged, “To be honest my life was nothing special. I grew up in with teen parents who raised me. I grew up and was into a lot of sports and stuff. My mom always thought I should go into the professional ones but I was never very good at them. And then I got hurt and it was a wake-up call especially when I didn’t get a college scholarship I decided to take on my other interest which was a cop and here we are.”  
Lucifer sighed and waved his fork at, “There is far more to your life than that Daniel. You just gave me an overview of it.”  
“As an adult, I worked hard at the police officer and eventually moved to a detective,” Dan said and then took a bite of the spaghetti. It was really good he had to admit, “I met Chloe we married and had a child together.”  
“We’ll have to work on this later,” Lucifer said.  
“What about you?” Dan asked. “Any juicy details the bible might have left out. What about heaven what’s it really like. Your siblings other then Amenadiel.”  
“The bible left a lot out about me actually as you already know,” Lucifer said taking a sip of the sparkling water. “As you already know. Dear old Dad had those things put down to continue to shame me for a perceived wrong. And because of that now all of mankind blame for anything that goes wrong. It sucks it really does.”  
“I’m sorry I brought it up,” Dan said. “I can see that it’s a touchy subject and here you have put together this nice dinner for us.”  
“It’s alright,” Lucifer said wiping away a tear that had formed. “I’m the one that started all of this by asking about you. It was only right that you asked me about my life.”  
Dan didn’t know what to say so he just starting eating again Lucifer did too and they sat like that for a few minutes. The silence dragged on neither of them knowing what to say but Dan decided to change the subject.  
“Thanks for dinner it was really good,” Dan said.  
“You’re quite welcome,” Lucifer said. He had hardly taken a bite since he confessed about his family as he played with a meatball on his plate. “I had a whole other dish prepared for you.”  
He said then got up and went to the fridge and pulled out a glass dish.  
“I found a good recipe online on how to make made pudding,” Lucifer said. “Because you love your pudding much I figured that it would top the meal very well as a dessert.”  
Lucifer really had done a lot to make this dinner and date night special and Dan now felt really bad about ruining it. He was definitely going to have to make it up to him.  
“If you want to stay to the night tonight so we can head over to the clinic later on tomorrow that’s fine,” Lucifer said. “Hell I will even give you the bad and I will take the couch.”  
“That’s fine,” Dan said it was getting kind of late and he didn’t feel much like driving home right now. “Thank you.”  
He scooped some pudding onto a plate to eat even and watch as Lucifer grabbed some pajamas and make his way into the bathroom to change.  
Wright’s Practice next day….  
Daniel shifted nervously on the plastic seat waiting for the doctor to be done with the last of her patients for the day.  
“Stop fidgeting will you,” Lucifer frowned at him. “You were the one who wanted to come and get checked out by a doctor and here we are.”  
Linda had snuck them in a back way into the building and put them in a private room. Now it was a waiting game for the clinic to close and their doctor to show. They had been here a half hour already and nerves were starting to set in.  
“I know but,” Dan started the stopped remembering Chloe’s first visit in a clinic just like this one. “What about you know the fact not only am I a man but what if there is something wrong with the baby? They like to run all these tests and stuff.”  
“Don't worry the kid has angel blood in them that tends we to override their human side,” Lucifer said. “It’s why I wasn’t worried about you getting checked out by a doctor.”  
“Well it’s the natural thing to do for humans when they find out that they have a little one on the way,” Dan said running his hand through his hair. “I just hope that this doctor doesn’t freak out too much when she sees who is on the other side of the door.”  
“Linda told me that she told the doctor that this wasn’t exactly normal circumstances,” Lucifer said waving his arms.  
“Did she tell her that she is dealing with a man and not a woman?”  
“I don’t think so,” Lucifer said.  
Dan opened his mouth to reply when a knock sounded on the door Lucifer stood to answer but the door opened before he was fully on his feet.  
A tall slim woman with dark skin and a short afro stepped through the door she wore glasses and had a nose ring in her right nostril.  
“Hello I’m Doctor Henrietta Wright,” she said holding out her hand to shake. “But everyone around here including my patients call me Henrie.”  
“Hi Henrie,” Lucifer said standing and shaking her hand Dan stood to shake her hand and say hello. “Lucifer Morningstar and this is my partner Daniel Espinoza.”  
“Are you two here looking to adopt? Or something?” Henrie asked.  
“No,” Dan said. “I am the patient?” He said pointing at his abdomen.  
“I’m sorry I don’t understand?” Henrie said.  
“You talked to a Linda Martin correct?” Lucifer asked her.  
“Yes,” said Henrie. “And she told me there were special circumstances but this…” she pointed at Dan. “Is not what I was expecting my patient to be at all. Is this some kind of a joke?”  
I wish, Dan thought to himself. “Sadly no,” he said out loud. “I have had this pregnancy verified by several different blood tests and even a urine sample. Yes, I even took a home test and that one came out positive too.”  
Henrie took one look at their serious faces and burst out laughing, “I am being pranked right? Did Linda put you up to this to get back at me for some reason?”  
“What? No of course not,” Dan said. He then turned to Lucifer and said, “This may have been a mistake.”  
Lucifer looked floored at what was going on and what he was hearing. “Look doctor I know this may be a shock what you are hearing. But believe us this is no joke Dan is really pregnant and we were hoping that you could help us.”  
Henrie opened and closed her mouth a few times shaking her head and then turned to leave, “I don’t know if this a joke or not but I’m out of here.”  
“What happened to the favor that you owe to Linda,” Lucifer asked her and she stopped in her tracks. “Linda isn’t going to be happy you didn’t help us.”  
“I can help in a different way,” she said. “Now if you will excuse me.”  
Lucifer turned to Dan who looked seeming to realize that this something the man truly needed in order to reassure him everything was alright. He stepped in front of the doctor to block her from leaving the room.  
“Look doc I know that you think that we are pulling your leg right now,” Lucifer said. “But we aren’t, and we are going to need your assistance, please. So if you don’t want to pay your debt to Linda what can I do for you?”  
Henrie shook her head, “I’m sorry what?”  
“Come on doctor,” Lucifer said pushing more of his influence on her. “What is it you desire most in life? I grant you a favor and you help us does that sound fair?”  
Henrie kind of got a dull look on her face as she searched deep within herself to figure it out.  
“Quickly now doctor I or should I say we haven’t gotten all day,” Lucifer said and she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
“I wish to save this practice from going under,” she confessed with a blank stare. “We are currently in a lot of debt. The other doctors don’t know how bad it is but we are going to have to start laying off a few people here soon.”  
“So if I were to help you with this little problem of yours could you help us,” Lucifer asked.  
Henrie seemed to snap back into herself, “Of course. My wife Amelia and I would be most grateful for it. You see this place was once owned by her family and it was booming and then business started to taper off a bit. And then the economic collapse in the early 2000s didn’t help it either. We have been trying to climb out of this hole for a while now and we are  
considering selling if it comes down to it.”  
“We’ll talk about it later right now if you could check Dan out that would be great,” Lucifer said.  
“Of course,” Henrie said. “But first I would like to confirm that you are actually pregnant.” She then went searching through a drawer until she found a urine cup. “I would do a blood test but it’s going to take a bit for it to come back and I am sure that you wanted this done today.”  
Dan took the cup and headed in the direction she pointed in for the bathroom.  
A few minutes later he had returned with the cup filled almost to the brim, and the doctor put on some gloves before grabbing the cup and sitting it down on a counter.  
She already had the kit out and after opening the kit she took out the stick inside and put it into the urine sample Dan gave. A minute later she was staring at Dan in absolute shock as she stared at the stick.  
“Told you,” Dan said.  
“But how?” she asked.  
“You see when two men love each other very much,” Lucifer started but stopped when Henrie gave him a look.  
“Really,” she said laughing. “That joke has been tired for years now. I meant how is it possible for a man to be in this position?”  
“It's a long story,” Lucifer said. “And you probably won't believe it. It important that you keep this a secret please otherwise our agreement is off.”  
“Of course,” she said. “I don't break doctor-patient confidentiality.”  
“Thank you, from the bottom of my heart,” Dan said. “I appreciate this more than you know.”  
“I understand,” Henrie said. “How about we get into that exam now. I know you are eager too see the child I will do the ultrasound today to.” She then went to a storage closet in the room and pulled out a pink gown and grimaced. “Sorry about the color this is a clinic for women after all.”  
Dan just shrugged and grabbed the gown she held out for him, “It’s fine.” He left to go the bathroom to change into the gown.  
“Are you excited,” she asked him. “I mean you get to see your baby today on the ultrasound after all and hear the heartbeat.”  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said he didn’t tell her that he had already heard the heartbeat when he confirmed the pregnancy.  
Dan walked back into the room a few minutes later and put his clothes on the chair next to Lucifer then went and climbed onto the bed.  
“Okay Dan I am going to ask you some rather personal questions and I am going to need you to answer them honestly.”  
“Of course,” Dan said.  
“If you don’t want Lucifer in here for this I could ask him to leave until we are ready to do the ultrasound,” Henrie said.  
Dan looked at Lucifer who looked ready to protest at getting dismissed, “No its fine.”  
“I think we can skip the first question that doesn’t apply to you,” she said looking down at her paper. “Not unless you are a transgender man…” she said looking at who Dan shook his head at that. “I didn’t think so. Is there any breast tenderness?”  
“Yes,” Dan said remembering how sensitive it is when he puts on his shirts most morning.  
“Okay that is to be expected,” Henrie said making a note in a chart. “What about nausea and vomiting?”  
“Yes,” Dan said.  
“What about bleeding?”  
“None that I can remember,” Dan answered.  
“Have you been urinating more often lately,” she continued making another note.  
“Yes,” Dan said. “It seems like every hour of the day now lately.”  
“Once again normal and to be expected I would be worried if that wasn’t the case,” she said. “What about headaches?”  
“No,” Dan said.  
“Good,” she said. “Do you do any drugs or drink alcohol?”  
“No drugs,” Dan said. “And I’ve quit drinking alcohol the day that I found out that I was pregnant I know that it is harmful to the child. And before you ask I don’t smoke cigarettes either.”  
“Good,” Henrie said.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know the conception time roughly would you?”  
“Yeah it was a one night stand between us,” Dan said. “And it happened at the end of February the 17th.”  
She took out a calendar and charted out the pregnancy date Dan gave her to the due date. “Okay after calculating so you due date should be on November 23rd I will say,” Henrie said.  
“Now before the ultrasound, I am going to need to draw blood. I should have done it before I just wasn’t thinking.”  
A few minutes later the blood had been drawn and bagged she also took his weight, blood pressure and temperature before noting in her chart. Henrie smiled and said, “You ready?”  
“Hell yeah,” Dan said. He realized that this would make this whole situation more real. It was the exact same way when Chloe was pregnant with Trixie it was surreal until he saw her with his own eyes.  
Dan pulled up his gown as Henrie put a cover over his legs to protect his privacy. She turned on the monitor which showed static before she covered Dan’s belly with some kind of cold gel and Dan flinched a bit.  
“Sorry,” she said putting the transducer on his stomach and moving it around until she found what she was looking for.  
And there it was, Dan thought to himself tears coming to his eyes. Even after all this the test with his blood and even Ella proving it through her machine he was still holding out hope that this was a bad dream.  
Henrie was looking at the screen to in awe ‘Wow,’ she mouthed at the image that was pretty small but was to be expected.  
Dan had been reading up on pregnancies and it says that at seven weeks the baby should be about the size of a blueberry right now. He looked at Lucifer who was also looking at the screen in awe and without warning, he grabbed Dan’s hand.  
“Right, the fetus seems to be growing at a healthy rate,” she clicked on a button on the wand and Dan saw it the screen blink a few times. A few pictures came out of the machine she moved the wand a few more times taking photos as she went. “Everything looks, great gentlemen would you like to hear the heartbeat?”  
Both Dan and Lucifer was speechless as they stared at the screen of their son or daughter. They wouldn’t find out for weeks yet what it was but they were already excited they nodded at Henrie.  
Henrie flicked another few buttons on the wands and turned the sound up on the screen so they could hear the baby.  
Dan cried harder at the sound that filled the room and gripped Lucifer’s hand harder. This was their baby and if all continued to go well in a few months they would have them in their arms.  
A few minutes later Dan was giving a towel to wipe himself off with and the ultrasound pictures. Now he was sitting on the end of the bed and Henrie was giving him instructions and also giving him a prescription for folic acid and prenatal vitamins.  
They left the clinic minutes later with pictures and a prescription and hopped into Lucifer car.  
Chapter Eight: Trixie  
Dan is now 12 weeks along….  
If there was one thing Trixie hated above all other things it was being kept in the dark!  
Something was going on and no one was telling her anything because she was a child.  
But as she walked past the bathroom door with her glass of water and heard the sounds of her father throwing up she knew she had to get to the bottom of it.  
A moment later she was racing to her room when she heard the toilet flush, and the sink come on. She strained to hear what was going on on the other side of the door and a few minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and close. A moment later she heard footsteps heading back to her father's room.  
“Phew,” Trixie said.  
She was glad her father didn't hear her sneaking around even though she wasn’t she had woken up thirsty and went to get something to drink.  
Trixie remembered that her mom had stopped her from going to her dad’s house a month ago because she was worried about Trixie catching what he had.  
Trixie sighed and laid back on her bed knowing that her parents will tell her when the time was right or at least she hoped that they would.  
=^..^=  
“Hey Monkey,” Her father called as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. He was in the middle of fixing her favorite breakfast of french toast. “You’re up early I haven't finished making breakfast yet.”  
“Hi, dad,” Trixie said sitting on a kitchen chair. “It’s fine I can wait. I woke up needing to go to the bathroom and smelled the food coming in from the kitchen and had to investigate.”  
Dan laughed at that rubbing her hair, “That’s my girl.”  
Trixie leaned into the touch wrapping her arms around her father in a big hug, “I love you,” she said.  
“I love you too Monkey,” Dad said wrapping his own arms around her. “I have some news though the babysitter called and canceled she had an emergency on her end and has can’t take you today. So I am going to take you to the precinct with me and you can hang there okay. At least until I find someone else.”  
“That’s cool,” Trixie said smiling and her father turned back to the food that he was making. “Could I hang out with Ella today? I mean if she wants me to.”  
“Just make sure you do everything she says and don't touch anything that might be dangerous and I am sure that it would be fine,” Dad said.  
“Don't worry,” Trixie says. “I’m ten years old remember I know better than to be touching evidence and messing with things that I shouldn't.”  
“Good girl,” Dad says turning back to the food.  
A few minutes later he was scooping the food onto plates for the both of them and they sat around eating their breakfast.  
After breakfast, Trixie went to get ready for her day at the precinct and a half hour later they were heading out.  
At the precinct…  
Ella was staring into her microscope at the latest evidence when she heard a knock on the door and she looked up to see Dan standing at the door.  
“Hey Ella my babysitter canceled last minute on my and Trixie wanted to know if she could hang out with you,” he said. “At least until I find a new babysitter today. She knows not to touch anything that looks important or expensive.”  
“It’s fine Dan she can hang out with me for the day I don't mind seriously,” Ella said.  
A second later she heard, “Yeah,” coming from the hall outside of the door. And Trixie came running in a second later with a huge smile on her face.  
Dan shut the door behind her leaving Ella and Trixie alone.  
“Hey, Trixie what’s up?” Ella asked as she found an empty stool and hopped up on it.  
“Nothing much,” she replied. “I just wanted to hang out with you for the day hoping it was okay and glad that it was.”  
“Well I’m glad that you wanted to hang out with me today thanks,” Ella said. “I could always use the company.”  
“Glad to be of service,” Trixie said bowing her head. “When I grow up I want to do what you do it sounds pretty cool. To be able to catch bad guys just by using science you know.”  
“Aw thanks, Trixie,” Ella said. “I appreciate that.”  
“Without you, my parents and everyone else wouldn't be able to solve the crimes right?”  
“Well….” Ella said. “They do have their own brain power they can use to help too. Not just evidence.”  
“I know my parents are pretty smart,” Trixie said smiling.  
‘Not really,’ Ella thought to herself. She had no idea what Dan was doing about the baby and even if he had somehow gotten rid of it.  
She still couldn't believe that he was so selfish as to go out and get drunk off his ass after finding out that he was pregnant. Hell, she wondered if Trixie knew that she was going to be a big sister. But to what? A child that was the product of drinking too much during pregnancy?  
She wondered if it was even possible for Dan to get rid of the child which means that he is still pregnant but he is working cases?  
“Yeah,” Ella agreed.  
“So what are you working on now?” Trixie asked.  
“Oh just this case from yesterday,” Ella said. “There was a robbery gone wrong at a store yesterday and no new suspects as of yet has appeared. Your parents questioned the survivors yesterday but the killer was wearing a ski mask so and gloves so no one knew what he looked like and no fingerprints.”  
“Don't worry I am sure they will slip up, and when they do you will put the pieces together,” Trixie said. “I believe in you.”  
Ella smiled at Trixie, “Thanks.”  
“You’re welcome,” Trixie said. Ella went back to sifting through the evidence in front of her and Trixie moved to stand beside her. “What are you doing now?”  
“Trying to make sure that there wasn’t something that I missed yesterday,” Ella said. “The robbery took place late in the evening and I was tired, and it's possible that I missed something.”  
“Oh okay,” Trixie said. “Would I be able to help.”  
“No!” Ella said in a hurry. “I mean I am sure you wouldn't mess anything up on purpose but just in case I would rather not risk it.”  
“Okay,” Trixie said. “I understand. I just wanted to take my mind off things, and I was hoping that if I could help then maybe it would help.”  
Ella sighed, “What could possibly be bothering a 10-year-old? You having troubles at school or something?” Ella didn't want to bring up Dan unless she had to.  
“No it is just that my father was really sick about a month ago, and nobody will tell me what is wrong?” Trixie said.  
“Oh,” Ella said completely taken aback.  
“Yeah it was so bad that my mom kept me from going over to his house for a few weeks without explanation,” Trixie continued. “I thought it was because she didn't want me catching whatever it was that he had. But I am back to visiting him and he is still getting sick so what gives.”  
Ella didn't know what to say Trixie was more observant than her parents gave her credit for, and if they hadn't told her yet then it wasn't her place to say anything. “I don't know maybe they didn't didn't want to worry you.”  
“But that’s just it,” Trixie said going and sitting back on her stool. “I remember last year when one of my friends was really upset over discovering her parents had cancer. She used to tell me that her sick her mother was, and they couldn't find the right words to tell her what was going on. Her mom died earlier this year and she was really sad about it. Could it be that is what is going on with my dad? Do you know?”  
Ella went over to the little girl who looked to be on the verge of tears and put her hand on her shoulder. “If something is wrong then maybe you should ask them.”  
“But if it is cancer would they tell me,” Trixie asked.  
“Of course sweetie,” Ella said rubbing the girls back. “They can't leave you in the dark forever.”  
“Could you come with me to ask?” Trixie asked.  
“I… don't…. I,” Ella stammered before clearing her throat. “I don't know sweetie why do you ask.”  
“Because if he really am dying and they are putting off telling me because they don't want me to worry it would be nice to have you around to cry on.”  
Ella honestly didn't know what to say to that and on top of it all, she actually knew what was wrong with the girl's father. She just didn't think that she was the right person to be telling Trixie. Which means that Dan had not found a way to get rid of the child yet, but if he continued drinking it was only a matter of time.  
Ella didn't know what to say to comfort the child at this point because she couldn't tell the truth of the matter.  
“You know your parents love you. If it was that fire you might want to cry on their shoulder instead. I’m into family so it would be weird to cry on my shoulder instead wouldn't you agree.”  
Ella hoped that the little girl couldn't figure out that she knew all too well what was going on with her father. As Trixie, herself seemed to slump almost in defeat.  
“Hey, why don't you when the day is over speak to them yourself,” Ella suggested. “Just tell them that you are sick of being kept out of the loop and that you want to know what is going on. They can't deny you if you confront them head on right?”  
Trixie shook her head no, “And how do I even start the conversation?”  
“That is up to you,” Ella said. “But I must say that whatever you do be sure to prepare for the unexpected.”  
“What does that mean?” Trixie asked.  
But before Ella could answer a knock came from the door and she looked up to see Chloe standing there.  
“Hey there has been another murder,” she said. “Grab your gear your needed on the investigation.”  
“What about Trixie,” Ella asked pointing glad that she didn't have to answer Trixie's last question. “I told Dan I would watch her until he found another babysitter.”  
“I know he told me but Pierce said he needs you and we cannot defy him,” Chloe said. “Besides I called one of my mom who happens to be in town and she should be here in fifteen minutes or so to pick up Trixie. Dan already knows and he will pick her up there.”  
Ella nodded going around grabbing her gear.  
Chloe turned to Trixie who was trying not to be disappointed at losing Ella for the day and bent to her level and said. “Hey, I know you wanted to hang out with Ella today but we have a case we are working on. You understand right Monkey?”  
“Yes Mom,” Trixie said.  
“Good,” said Chloe ruffling her daughter's hair. “I promise to make it up to you later.”  
“Okay, can you tell me what is wrong with Daddy?”  
Chloe opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it looking around the room, “Not here okay Monkey.”  
“I knew it its serious ain’t it?” Trixie said. “You keep telling me not to worry but I can’t help it he got sick again this morning. Is he dying?”  
“No baby it’s nothing like that I promise,” Chloe said biting her lip. She didn’t know how much Ella knew about the situation and she didn’t want to risk her know and going to Pierce with the information.  
“Then why can’t you tell me to know?” Trixie asked.  
“Listen…” Chloe started but was interrupted by the door opening and Pierce sticking his head inside the door.  
“Y'all ready to go or what?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Ella said walking out the lab with her stuff.  
“Just give me another minute please,” Chloe said turning to the lieutenant.  
Pierce gave her a nod before closing the door to the lab and she turned back to her daughter.  
“We’ll discuss this later I promise,” Chloe said taking Trixie by the hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. “What we have to tell you isn’t exactly something we want getting around the precinct.”  
“Oh god, it really is cancer isn’t it?”  
Chloe looked towards the door well aware that Pierce was still standing there waiting for her to head for the crime scene. “At home,” she whispered hoping Trixie would just drop it. “Now one of the janitors said they will keep an eye on you until your babysitter arrives okay. Mommy’s got to go. Sorry baby. Why don’t you come to wait at mommy’s desk while waiting ”  
Chloe sat Trixie down at her desk and gave her a book to read before nodding to the janitor who agreed to look after her until her grandmother arrived.  
About fifteen minutes later….  
Trixie couldn’t pretend to read anymore as she sat at her mother’s desk the custodian had checked on her several times now but as of yet no signs of her grandmother.  
Trixie looked into her mother's desk hoping to find a few bucks for the vending machine, and it didn’t take her long to find a few dollars.  
She couldn’t keep off the fact that her father might be dying and these might be her last few months with him. She couldn't keep her mind off her best friend whose mother died and how depressed she got.  
She put some money into the machine for a bag of chips and money for a can of soda before heading back to the desk.  
Trixie went back to her mother's desk in order and the sad reality of everything came rushing back. She needed air, and before she could think twice about what she was doing she walked towards the precinct doors and left.  
Five minutes later….  
Penelope Decker smiled as she walked into the precinct for her granddaughter whom she hadn’t gotten a chance to see for a while.  
“Hey,” she said to the secretary on duty an older lady with black hair and glasses. “Penelope Decker here to pick up her granddaughter.”  
The lady behind the desk mouth dropped open, “Oh my god. It’s… it’s...”  
“Yeah I know,” Penelope said smiling at the lady. “You want an autograph.”  
The secretary nodded, “Yeah thanks.”  
“But first let me get Trixie,” Penelope said. “So I can leave afterward.”  
“Yeah no problem she’s at her mother’s desk I’ll go and get her really quick,” the secretary said getting up and heading for detective Decker’s desk.  
Penelope sat down in a chair and waited for the lady to return with her Trixie, and while she waited she pulled out her phone to text Chloe.  
Hey, honey I just made it to the precinct and I am picking up Trixie now.  
A minute later she received, Okay me and Dan will be by later to get her. Thanks again, mom.  
With that done, Penelope sat back and got comfortable waiting for the lady to get back.  
A few minutes later when the secretary wasn’t back yet, Penelope looked at her watch wondering what was taking so long.  
“Hmph,” Penelope sighed.  
She stood back up looking around the precinct for the woman at that she spoke to get a better view of the area when suddenly she noticed no one was around. ‘That’s weird,’ she thought.  
It was another twenty minutes before anyone came looking for her, a young tall blond man with a buzz cut headed in her direction.  
“You’re the grandma right?” Penelope nodded. “I need you to come with me,” the man said.  
“Why what’s going on,” Penelope asked worry creeping into her voice. “Where is Trixie?”  
“That’s what we’re trying to figure out ma’am,” he said. “I am officer Matt Hardin. And I am a traffic cop here and I was just coming in for the start of my shift. When Daisy came up and says the detective’s daughter is missing.”  
“MISSING?” Penelope yelled. “Whatever do you mean?”  
“Please follow me,” Matt said walking further into the precinct Penelope following closely behind him he led her into a room and closed the doorbell. “Don’t worry you’re not a suspect, but for right now we are trying to keep this under wraps. We don’t want to cause a panic here. We have people outside looking for her now.”  
“Outside?” Penelope gasped hand going over her heart.  
“Yes,” Matt said. “When Daisy couldn’t find Trixie at either of her parent's desks she checked the bathroom and the vending machines both came up nothing. So we checked the cameras and it would seem that she made it past everyone and left the building.”  
“On her own accord?” Penelope said.  
“It would seem so,” Matt said.  
“Why would she do that?” Penelope asked voice breaking on the last word.  
“I don’t know could be she wanted fresh air,” Matt said. “But she didn’t let anyone know that she was heading out. Do you know where she could have possibly gone.”  
“Home? Maybe a friends house?” Penelope racked her brain. “I don’t know she knows that I was on my way to pick her up though.”  
“We’ll start there,” Matt said turning around.  
“Hold up I’m coming with you,” Penelope said grabbing the young man’s arm to stop him then let go. “This is my granddaughter after all. If she left of her own will maybe she’s upset over something. It would be a good idea to have another family member there to comfort her after all.”  
“Okay,” Matt said nodding.  
“It could also be that she decided to go for a walk and got lost and can't find her way back to the station,” Penelope said.  
“l have people searching the immediate area as we speak,” he said. “Nobody has reported back yet.”  
Penelope pulled out her phone and started calling her daughter, for she needed to know Trixie was missing.  
“What are you doing?” Matt asked.  
“I am calling Chloe to let her know Trixie has wandered off,” Penelope said. “But we are searching for her now.”  
“I wouldn't worry her,” Matt said. “She probably hasn't gotten fair probably went to find a store or something. I wouldn't worry Decker just yet.”  
Penelope let out a frustrated breath, “How did she get past a station full of cops anyway without anyone noticing?”  
“Sadly we cannot keep all eyes on her at all times,” Matt said. “But from what I was told one of the janitors said they will keep an eye out until you got here.”  
Just then there was a knock on the door, and Matt told them to come in.  
“We didn't spot the child on the streets,” a lady officer said after poking her head through the door. “We also talked to shop owners near here and nothing there either.”  
“Oh God,” Penelope said her head dropping into her hands. “Now can we get into contact with Chloe? It would be better for her to find out now before getting back to the precinct and finding out that her daughter is missing. Rather then she shows up in the middle of a manhunt for her missing daughter.”  
“Of course,” Matt said pulling out his cell phone.  
Crime Scene….  
Chloe was in the middle of speaking to one of the witnesses when her phone rang she pulled it out of her pocket and hit end without looking at the caller. “Sorry about that please continue.”  
“The person had on a mask so I didn’t get a look at his face,” the witness said. “But that voice he used was quite deep like a baritone. I don’t think I will ever forget it, Detective.”  
“Was there an accent to it?” Lucifer asked. “Or any other distinguishing features to it? Would you be able to identify the voice again if we capture him?”  
The witness opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Chloe’s phone sounded off again. Chloe sighed pulling the phone from her pocket about to hit end again when Lucifer intervened.  
“Maybe you should get that detective it could be important,” he said.  
Chloe nodded and excused herself to answer her phone. She was shocked to see who was on the caller ID, “Hey mom. Now’s not really a good time I am in the middle of...”  
“Chloe,” Penelope interrupted her daughter rant. “Trixie is missing!”  
“What!” Chloe said trying not to freak out. “What do you mean she is missing?”  
“She wandered off on her own with no note or anything,” Penelope said. “God, Chloe where could she have gone.”  
“Well, you took her home right?” Chloe said starting to pace. “There are other children around maybe she went over one of their houses?”  
“That’s the problem, Chloe,” Penelope said. “When I got here she was already long gone.”  
Chloe stopped pacing, “What do you mean gone. One of the janitors there said that they will check up on her see if she was okay until you got there.”  
“Yeah they question said janitor,” Penelope said. “And apparently she saw Trixie going through your desk and take out some money. She followed her until she reached the vending machine to grab some food out of it and then come back to your desk. She figured she would be alright in the middle of the precinct so she left her alone for a few to go empty trash bins when she came back Trixie was gone.”  
“Wait but I thought you had already left with her your text said,” Chloe stopped and looked at her phone to get the exact phrasing her mother sent her. “‘Hey honey I just made it to the precinct and I am picking up Trixie now.’” she said. “Why send that if you didn’t have her?”  
“Because they were going to get her and bring her to me,” Penelope said. “I trusted that they would do just that. I never dreamed they wouldn’t be able to find her or I would never have sent the text to start with.”  
Chloe was about to reply when she saw Dan heading her way looking anxious, “I take it you just got the news too?”  
Dan nodded, “Matt Hardin is on the case now. And he just gave me a call to let me know that we should get back as soon as possible.”  
Chloe nodded hanging up the phone forgetting that her mother was still on the line. They need to speak to Pierce now and be let off of this case.  
Lucifer seemed to finally catch on that something was up and walked over. “Hey what's going on?” He asked looking between Daniel and Chloe.  
“Trixie is missing,” both Dan and Chloe said in unison.  
“Wait what,” Lucifer said. “How?”  
“Apparently she walked out of precinct without telling anyone where she was going,” Chloe said.  
She saw Pierce and headed in his direction with Dan and Lucifer following behind her.  
“I’m taking it you are asking to leave to find your daughter,” Pierce said as they approached. At Chloe’s, Dan, and Lucifer surprised faces he continued, “Yeah I got the call too.”  
“So can we please go then,” Chloe asked.  
Pierce sighed but said, “Of course I wouldn't want to keep you away from the search for her. But once you find her I am going to need you back on this case understand.”  
“Yes sir,” Chloe said and Dan and Lucifer nodded along.  
“Good then get going,” Pierce said turning his back on the trio who wasted no time racing for their cars and heading back to the station. “We’re almost done here anyway.”  
Trixie…  
Trixie honestly was terrified right now she had never used public transport before because her parents always took her where she needed to go.  
But after a few mishaps and finally forced to ask for directions she was where she needed to be. As she stood outside of the door of best friend Nicole’s house and knocked.  
A minute later the door was opened and a tall man with deeply tanned skin and dark hair and glasses answered the door.  
“Trixie?” he asked surprised.  
“Hello Mr. Stevens I was wondering if Nicole was home,” Trixie said.  
“Yes, of course, she’s upstairs playing video games,” he said opening the door wider to let her inside of the house.  
“Thank you,” Trixie said running past him upstairs to Nicole’s room. She knocked on Nicole’s door before opening it, “Hey Nicole.”  
“Trixie,” Nicole said jumping up to hug her friend her dark curls bouncing on her head. “I thought you said you were hanging out with your father this weekend.”  
“He had to work so he let me come over,” Trixie lied.  
“Oh cool,” Nicole said pushing her glasses up her nose. “You want to play video games with me I was just enjoying Crash Bandicoot, but I can restart the game. And we take turns playing a level.”  
“Sounds cool,” Trixie said smiling at Nicole.  
Nicole reset the game and they started over from the first level it didn’t take long before they were laughing and yelling at the screen whenever they got out.  
After thirty or so minutes playing Trixie put down the remote and stared at her friend. “Nicole I have a serious question for you.”  
Nicole frowned at her friend but nodded for her to continue.  
“When you found out your mom had cancer and was dying how long did it take for her to tell you what was going on.”  
The frown deepened and tears brimmed at the edges of Nicole’s vision. “They were honest with me from the start they kinda had to be I would see it first hand.”  
“Oh!” Trixie said her voice caught and she started crying herself. “I wish my parents were like that. But they insist on lying and saying everything is alright.”  
Nicole hugged Trixie close when she heard this, “Oh my god Trixie I’m sorry girl. Which one is it?”  
“It’s my dad he has been getting sick for a while now,” Trixie said wiping her eyes.  
“Usually they will tell you when the time is right,” Nicole said. “At least that is what my parents told me when they sat me down and said they needed to talk to me.”  
“They haven’t done that yet,” Trixie said. “And they have been avoiding the subject every time that I try to bring it up.”  
Before Nicole could open her mouth to say anything there was a knock on the door to Nicole’s room. Mr. Steven’s opened the door a second later with a plate of food in his hands.  
“I was coming to see if you girls were hungry only to hear the conversation on the other side of the door,” he said coming into the room. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but I heard what you were saying Trixie and I am sorry to hear that. Your parents are good people and I wouldn’t wish cancer on my worst enemy. Especially seeing how my wife suffered so before death finally took her.”  
Trixie nodded remembering how Nicole was a mess for a long time afterward and still is even now.  
“But why haven't they said anything to me about it yet?” Trixie asked.  
“Some people handle situations differently than others,” Mr. Stevens said. “It could be that they haven't figured out a way to approach you yet.”  
“Yeah,” Trixie said. “My mom did say that she had something she needed to talk to me about. I was just so upset about them lying I kind of ran away.”  
Upon hearing that news coming from Trixie Mr. Stevens closed his eyes shaking his head. “Your parents must be very worried about you Trixie.”  
“No they are to busy working a case to care right now,” Trixie said wiping fresh tears from her face.  
“That's not true honey,” Mr. Stevens said. “And you know it.”  
“I do,” Trixie said.  
“Let's call your parents I'm sure that they are very worried right now,” Mr. Stevens said putting the plate of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches down between the girls.  
At the precinct…  
“How could this have happened,” Chloe asked the officer Hardin the janitor was standing next to him.  
“We don't know to be honest,” the janitor said. “One minute she was at your desk the next she wasn't”  
“I'm sorry detective I really am,” the janitor said. “I made sure she was alright while also working on the building. I was working on emptying the trash cans out that she had walked off.”  
“Was anyone else around who might have witnessed this,” Dan asked punching a nearby desk. “This precinct isn't small how could a bunch of adults let a ten-year-old get past them?”  
Dan had all but shouted the last line and Lucifer turned to him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Dan you need to calm down. I'm sure Trixie is just fine.”  
Dan shrugged off Lucifer's hand, “Easy for you to say you don't have any kids.”  
Lucifer’s hand dropped slowly to his side as he stared at Dan shocked.  
Dan didn't say anything else just turned and sat down in the nearest seat.  
“So what is the effort right now being put into this?” Chloe asked as she watched Lucifer walk away looking defeated.  
“I can assure you that everyone who isn't working the murder case is on this one,” Matt said.  
Matt left a few minutes later and Chloe turned to Dan, “Was that really necessary?” She asked him, “I think you might have hurt his feelings there. You know Lucifer cares about Trixie to right?”  
“I’m sorry,” Dan said. “I’m just stressed out right now.”  
“Well Lucifer was right there you know you do need to calm down and let e be the stressed one right now,” Chloe said. She was about to continue when her phone started ringing and she noticed the caller ID said it was Andrew Stevens. She didn’t know why but she knew that she had to take this call she put a finger up to Dan who asked who was calling. “Hello?”  
“Hey Chloe,” Andrew said. “I just wanted to let you know that I have Trixie at my house don’t worry she is safe and sound I even gave her something to eat. She came over a little upset and I didn’t know that she had run away.”  
Chloe sighed in relief after Andrew said that he had her daughter and was safe and sound and kind of stopped listening after he said she was at his home. “Oh thank you, Andrew, you don’t know how much this means to me right now that you have her and don’t worry me and Dan will right over I promise.”  
After hearing those words Dan stood up and walked over to Chloe, “Someone found her.” Chloe nodded before returning to the conversation at hand but the look of relief on Dan’s face was palpable.  
A moment later Chloe hung up the phone, “She somehow made it to the Stevens house.” Chloe said trying not to sound impressed.  
“How the hell did she manage to make it all the way across town?” Dan asked.  
“I don’t know,” Chloe said. “But I’m glad that she is safe and sound. Now let's go and get her.”  
Stevens home…  
“Your parents are on the way,” Mr. Stevens said. “Your mom sounded relieved that you are alright.”  
“Okay,” Trixie said.  
“I think they are finally going to come clean with you,” Mr. Stevens said. “After seeing how upset you are and running away. They are going to have to. Trixie your parents love you very much if they are keeping something from you maybe they didn’t know how to approach the subject with you yet.”  
Trixie opened her mouth to speak but was stopped when Mr. Stevens held up a hand.  
“No let me finish please,” he said. “When Isabelle my wife was first diagnosed with cancer we spent the better part of a week trying to figure out how to tell Nicole. Finally, we just sat down and said we need to have a family meeting and we told her about the diagnosis of her mother. even then it was hard to start off that conversation you know it…” Mr. Stevens said turning away tears filling his eyes. “How do you tell your kid that your wife her mother has stage 4 cancer the doctor isn't very optimistic about her survival. Believe me, Trixie, it’s not as easy as one would think to break the news to a loved one. And Nicole was so young at the time. My Isabelle you see she had already beat cancer once a few years before Nicole was born there were times that I would lose her but no when the doctor said that they finally beat it back we celebrated. A few years later Isabelle found out she was pregnant and we were this perfect family for several happy years. Well, that is until she started feeling poorly again we went back to the doctors where we learned that cancer had come back with a vengeance.”  
Trixie couldn’t look at him at this point for she was crying herself, “I’m sorry about Mrs. Stevens. I told Nicole but I never told you that must have been truly heartbreaking.”  
“Thank you for the kind words,” Mr. Stevens said wiping more tears from his eyes. “Now when your parents get here you should give them a chance to talk to you and not be hard on them. You have to know this is hard for them too. They were keeping this a secret not to hurt you but to try to protect you from the pain that is coming.”  
“I understand,” Trixie said and was about to say something else when she heard the doorbell ring. She shrank back nervous not wanting to confront her parents just yet.  
Mr. Stevens seemed to understand and stood up to head downstairs to answer the door.  
Trixie heard voices downstairs that of Mr. Stevens and her parents they were talking and Trixie couldn’t really tell what it was about. But she had a feeling on what they were discussing downstairs.  
A few minutes later she heard footsteps on the steps leading upstairs, and she hugged Nicole goodbye.  
“See you tomorrow at school,” Nicole said hugging her friend back. “Good luck,” she whispered just as the door to the room opened.  
There stood her mom and dad the sense of relief at finally finding their daughter apparent on their faces and over their should she could see her grandmother was also with them.  
“Oh thank god,” Dan and Chloe said in unison seeing their daughter now standing in the middle of the room. They came into the room and Chloe hugged her daughter tightly glad that she was okay, “Please don’t ever do that to us again Trixie. We were so worried you could have been hurt and or killed and or taken by someone. What were you thinking of running away like that promise me that you won’t run away again.”  
“I won’t I promise,” Trixie said hugged her mother back. Then it was her dad’s turn and they hugged it out to glad to be reunited.  
“Good,” her father said. “Let’s go home and discuss this more there,” he then turned to Mr. Stevens. “Thank you for taking care of her.”  
Before long Trixie found herself heading home in her mom’s car and her dad in the passenger seat and her grandmother sitting next to her.  
Before long Chloe was unlocking the door to their home and Trixie ran inside to her room.  
Dan and Chloe stared at the closed door sighing in resignation of what they needed to do.  
“You know we are definitely going to have to find a way to start this conversation,” Chloe said.  
“I know,” Dan said. “I just haven’t figured out how even get this started,” he continued throwing up his hands.  
“Maybe we should approach this together it might be easier,” Chloe said. “Speaking of which should we call Lucifer over and we tell her together.”  
Dan nodded pulling out his cell phone and finding Lucifer’s number in his phone to give him a call he walked away from Chloe to call.  
But when he tried to call the phone rang and rang, ‘Well this is weird.’ he thought to himself. Lucifer always answered his phone so the fact that he wasn’t was kind of weird, he left him a message on his voicemail.  
But of course he couldn’t get wait all night after getting Trixie settled him and Chloe was supposed to get back to work and the case that they were working.  
He tried a few more times even sending voicemails but after fifteen minutes of getting no response Dan gave up.  
“Something wrong?” Chloe asked frowning at the look on Dan’s face. “Is Lucifer on his way?”  
“Lucifer is not answering his phone,” Dan said. “What I said earlier to him might have hurt him more than I thought. I don’t even know why I said it.”  
“It was the heat of the moment and upset that your daughter was missing,” Chloe said. “Just give him time I’m sure he’ll come around. Guess its time to get Trixie if you are ready.”  
“Yeah,” Dan said walking towards Trixie’s room. “Might as well get this over with.”  
Dan knocked on Trixie’s door a few seconds later she answered the door. “Hey, can we come in and talk.”  
Trixie nodded stepping to the side to let her parents into her room, “Your going to finally tell me the truth now right.”  
Dan and Chloe exchanged a look before turning Trixie nodding, “Of course,” Chloe said.  
“The truth is we didn’t know to tell you this. We wanted to we did but we didn’t know how to explain it to you,” Dan said.  
“That you have cancer,” Trixie said.  
Dan looked taken aback, “What? NO? What makes you think that.”  
“You have been getting sick and I heard you in the bathroom plus I saw you taking pills to,” Trixie said. “I have seen the bottles.”  
“Oh,” Dan said. “Believe me those pills that I am taking aren’t for cancer.”  
“They’re not?” Trixie asked relief apparent on her face. “Then what is it for.”  
Dan grabbed Trixie's hands squeezing gently, “How do you feel about having a sibling.”  
“I…” the bewildered look Trixie gave said wonders she wasn’t expecting that. “Wait what?”  
“The truth is Monkey that I haven’t been getting sick because I have cancer,” Dan said. “The truth is I have been getting sick because I’m pregnant.”  
“What?” Trixie asked. “How? I thought men couldn't have children or at least that is what science has told us anyhow.”  
Dan thought about this is the part that he wasn't really sure about saying out loud to Trixie. Lucifer was a truly complicated mess right now and he honestly didn’t know how to explain that to his daughter without truly scaring her. And she really likes Lucifer he has seen the two playing board games together and he allowed her to play dress and put makeup on him.  
“I don’t really know how’s it happened per se,” Dan said. “I slept with a man a few weeks later I started feeling really poorly and so I went to the doctor to get checked out. When I got the results back it wasn’t exactly what I was expecting. But I do have ultrasound pictures that now keep in my wallet so if you want to see them.”  
Trixie nodded enthusiastically holding out her hands for the picture.  
Dan grabbed his wallet from his pocket and pulled out the ultrasound pictures that he had stored inside and handed them to Trixie.  
“Oh cool,” she said holding up one of the pictures in front of her. “Do we know if it is going to be a boy or a girl yet.”  
“No,” Dan said. “But when I find out I promise that you will be the first to know since I manage to keep this a secret from you for far too long.” To be honest Dan was surprised that she was taking this so well but he was glad that she was accepting of this situation.  
“Can I keep this photo and hang it on my wall please,” Trixie asked.  
“Of course Monkey,” Dan said.  
“Thanks,” Trixie said jumping up to give her father a hug, “I’m just glad that you’re not dying,” she said into her father’s ear which brought tears to Dan’s eyes. “Thanks for finally telling me the truth.”  
“You’re welcome baby,” Dan said. “I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”  
Trixie let go of her father and went to sit back on the bed looking at the picture of her younger brother or sister who was currently residing in her father’s tummy. She couldn’t wait to meet her younger sibling, and she wanted to be the best big sister she could be to her new sibling.  
“We got to get going soon honey,” Dan said. “But there is one more thing before you go,” Trixie nodded waiting for her dad to continue. “No one can no about this we are keeping this pregnancy under wraps and right now only a certain number of people know the truth. And that is how it needs to stay. You got that Monkey.”  
“Of course daddy,” Trixie said smiling from ear to ear. “My lips are sealed.”  
“Well thank you, honey,” Dan said walking out of the room with Chloe.  
He realized she hadn’t said a word the whole time he was explaining. When he walked into the living room he noticed his former mother in law sitting on the couch looking bewildered but determined.  
“So are you going to give me some kind of explanation on what I just heard,” she asked and Dan sighed he forgot she was even here.  
Chapter Nine: I’m a man of my word  
Dan is now 13 weeks along….  
Linda opened the bottle of ranch dressing to pour on her salad when the strong smell of it hit her like a ton of bricks causing bile to rise in her throat. She grabbed waste basket seconds before the bile came flowing out of her mouth.  
She was still leaning over it when the door to her office opened unexpectedly and in walked Lucifer.  
“Doctor are you alright,” Lucifer said walking over to the doctor and rubbing her back.  
A few minutes later Linda groaned as her stomach finally calmed down enough that she could sit back in her seat.  
“Strong smells lately have been causing my recent sickness,” Linda said groaning her head resting on the back of her chair.  
“Well, doctor maybe you should head to the hospital,” Lucifer said.  
“No, it usually passes not long after a few minutes or so,” Linda said.  
“How long has this been going on doctor?” Lucifer asked her.  
“Just the last week or so,” Linda said. “But really I’m fine I promise. Let’s get to you, you wouldn’t have come without needing something right.”  
Lucifer hesitated before sitting down but eventually did, “It’s Dan. I don’t know what to do about him. He made this comment last week and now I am doubting the man.”  
“What comment is that?” Linda asked lifting her head.  
Lucifer bit his bottom lip before continuing, “Maybe I should start at the very beginning. Last week Trixie ran away from home…”  
“What?” Linda was taken aback she didn’t see that one coming.  
“Oh don’t worry they found her,” Lucifer continued. “The detective called me afterward knowing that I cared about the child too. But before finding Trixie, Dan made an off-hand comment to me and now I am doubting him.”  
“What was the comment,” Linda said.  
“You see he was getting worked up,” Lucifer said. “And I read in one of those pregnancy books ‘What to Expect You’re Expecting,’ that it isn’t a good idea to stress yourself out it could stress the baby too. So I told him he should calm down, but he got me upset and told me and I quote ‘Easy for you to say you don't have any kids.’ Now, why would he say something like that when he is carrying my child.”  
“I don’t know Lucifer,” Linda said. “He was upset at the moment it could be that he didn’t mean to say it like that…”  
“Or he could have cheated on me with one of my sibling’s,” Lucifer said. “I felt the power of that child and it is definitely half angel. And the only other angel that I know on this earth right now would be Amenadiel. Oh, Dad! You don't don’t think Dan slept with him and he got him pregnant do you?”  
“What! No of course not,” Linda said.  
“Well, then why would he say something like that, then doctor?”  
“He was upset at the time his daughter had run away as I already said,” Linda said. “Have you talked to him since.”  
“No,” Lucifer said. “I didn’t know what to say to him.”  
“Maybe you should try,” Linda suggested. “You know for your own sanity and maybe even some closure.”  
“N-n-no,” Lucifer stuttered.  
“You want to know more you should go and talk to Daniel,” Linda said. “You speak to him maybe express your feelings about what was said that day a week ago and you can tell him how that hurt you.”  
Lucifer sighed, “And how would I even be able to start that conversation. It could be that he did sleep with another angel.”  
Linda rubbed her forehead in frustration, “Lucifer… Wait did you say that you read What to Expect When You're Expecting?”  
“Is that really such a surprise?” Lucifer asked. “I did it because I don't know much about human pregnancies because I have never managed to impregnateYou'reuman before now. I wanted to learn more about how it changes the human bodies. Granted this information is for women I had to pretty much take the information and try to imply it to a man in the same situation. If that is making any sense at all.”  
“Well then you know that hormones do take a big part in the human…”  
“I know Linda,” Lucifer said. “Okay fine. I promise I will talk to him as soon as he gets off work tonight. Okay, there happy?”  
“Yes!,” Linda exclaimed for once Lucifer seemed to finally be listening. “Now you better get going.”  
“Right,” Lucifer said. “I need to go and prepare myself it all possible.”  
Lucifer left not long afterward and Linda opened her desk and pulled out a pregnancy test. She didn't believe that she was really pregnant because she was slightly older. But after Dan a man got pregnant by an angel she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be too hard for them to impregnate an older lady.  
After her big fight with Maze over Amenadiel, she hasn't spoken to him since but now she was definitely going to have to. She was regretting not telling Lucifer about the whole thing because he might have been able to help he had problems of his own that he had to deal with. And she didn’t want to burden him with her so she kept it secret.  
Linda hesitated only a moment longer before standing up, and straightening her skirt walked to the bathroom the box hidden under her jacket.  
While in the bathroom she read the instructions for the test and taking a deep breath she opened the box and pulled out the test stick.  
“Just do it, Linda,” she said trying to give herself a pep talk it didn’t work. After a few more deep breaths, “Fuck it.” she said pulling off the plastic surrounding the tube and did her business now all she had to do was wait for the result to show on the screen of the test.  
After peeing on the stick she put the cap back on and went outside of the stall to wash her hands.  
She squeezed her eyes shut praying to God that she was wrong about this. But she couldn't think of anything else that it could be.  
She was scared to open her eyes and even look at the test, she knew exactly what was going to say.  
'Well hell if a man can do it so can I,’ she thought trying to pump herself up to take a look at the results. 'It could also be the flu,’ her brain tried unhelpfully supply. 'Just look dammit.’  
Linda finally opened her eyes and grabbed the test in one hand. She took slow calming breaths before opening her hand to see a pink plus sign staring back at her. 'Well fuck!’  
Lucifer hated feeling like this but what Dan said her enough that he didn't go to the second doctor's appointment with Dan.  
He had gotten a text from Henrie saying that she was able to book another appointment but he didn't respond to it. And because she sent it as a group chat to himself and he was able to see Dan's reply.  
Dan had tried to call Lucifer but he couldn't bring himself to answer the phone call. He later got sent an ultrasound picture showing the child. So he was still pregnant.  
Linda was right he should go and talk to Dan but he didn't know what to say.  
Hell, he hadn't even spoken to Chloe avoiding the precinct all together.  
Lucifer took a deep breath and pulled out his cell phone where he spotted the new ultrasound of the child on the home screen of his phone. He noticed that the baby had grown a lot since the last ultrasound.  
One week! He could have missed so much since the last time that he spoke to Dan. “Just do it.” Lucifer mumbled pulling up his contacts and scrolling down until he reached Dan’s number, and before he could think twice about it he hit the button.  
The phone rang a few times before Dan finally picked it up.  
“Why are you calling Lucifer?” Dan asked he sounded annoyed.  
“Hello to you too Dan,” Lucifer said and he heard Dan’s sigh of annoyance on the other end of the phone. “Look I wanted to talk to you and apologize for missing your doctor’s appointment.”  
“Okay!” Dan said. “If that is all you needed then I am hanging up now.”  
“No Dan wait,” Lucifer said. “I wanted…” but he didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he heard a dial tone on the other end of the phone. “Dammit.” He yelled.  
He found himself pacing his penthouse for a few minutes trying to think of something better to say to Dan.  
He found himself thinking back to the conversation that he had earlier today where Linda had told him that what Dan said he probably didn’t mean. Plus reading pregnancy books means that Dan seemed to be experiencing higher emotions now more than ever due to hormones.  
He had to figure something out though. Dan did take a picture of the ultrasound photo and send it to him as a peace offering of sorts he guessed. They would have been the perfect time to try to talk to him but he missed it because he was still angry at the man for what he said.  
Now that he was really thinking about those words he was wondering if Dan implied that maybe Lucifer didn’t care for Trixie. Which of course just wasn’t true, he loved that little girl more than anything and he dropped everything to help find her last week when she went missing.  
He really thought about it, “TRIXIE!” He yelled. How did he get back into Dan’s good graces? Why through Trixie of course! How he hadn’t thought about this before now he had no idea but hey.  
He looked at his the date on his phone Wednesday, May 20th which means that Chloe had Trixie right now she usually went to her father’s for the weekend.  
He was about to call Chloe to see if she had gotten off work yet when the elevator dinged signaling that someone was here.  
He turned to look at the elevator doors and saw to his surprise Chloe was walking off of it.  
“Why detective fancy seeing you here,” Lucifer said. “I was just about to call you…” he stopped when she suddenly slapped him. “Woah what?” he said feeling the stinging of the hard slap she just dealt him. “What was that for?”  
“Dan you asshole,” she said through gritted teeth. “Do you have any idea what this is doing to him? No, you do not because you aren’t there when you should be.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
Chloe shook her head, “You don’t get to be sorry. He tried reaching out to you and apologize for what he said and you just ignored him. And as a last-ditch effort to apologize for what he said that hurt your feelings he sent you a picture of the child hoping that you would forgive him.”  
Lucifer couldn’t do anything but stare dumbfounded at Chloe as she ranted he couldn’t seem to find an opening to get a word in. “Look, detective,” but he stopped after the icy glare she threw his way.  
“I can’t believe you let one little comment destroy your relationship,” Chloe said. “And from what I could tell you were actually trying to step up and do what was right for Dan and the child that he is carrying. But now with everything that is happening you decided to let your anger stop you from being there when you are definitely still needed.”  
“Well Dan isn’t exactly innocent,” Lucifer said. “Or have you forgotten what he said.”  
“What about you not having any children?” Chloe asked. “Are you serious? What did you think he meant that the child that he is currently pregnant with isn’t yours?”  
“It would seem so,” Lucifer said. “The way that he just tossed out that information makes me wonder if he might have cheated on me.”  
“With who though?” Chloe said. “Really Lucifer with who? Last I checked male humans can’t get pregnant by other male humans. And I doubt that he slept with any other angel.”  
“I know,” Lucifer said. “Would you believe that I have tried to reach out to him and apologize and he hung up the phone on me.”  
“I wonder why?” Chloe said sarcastically. “You did ignore him for a week he’s hurting and you need to make this right. Now! Cause I am tired of trying to be the reasonable one that he can talk to trying to make up excuses for you. You know that he never cheated on you so why aren’t you talking to him. You just want to make him suffer? And on top of that, you missed a doctor's appointment, what's up with that?”  
“Okay, okay i will go and talk to him and make things right I promise,” Lucifer said and was about to answer when the elevator dinged again and out came Maze.  
Chloe didn’t even bother to turn around as she said, “Don’t worry he finally agreed to take the stick out of his ass and go and talk to Dan.”  
“Good,” Maze said nodding.  
“Are you two for real ganging up on me?” Lucifer asked.  
“Of course,” Maze and Chloe said in unison. “Because you are being an idiot,” Chloe finished.  
“And how do you suggest approaching the subject of an apology,” Lucifer said.  
“How are we supposed to know?” Chloe asked shrugging. “You were the one that let this fight take this long to dissipate not me.”  
“Where is he now?” Lucifer asked.  
“He is at home,” Chloe said.  
“Okay thanks,” Lucifer said. He then turned to go when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around. To find a much softer looking Chloe staring at him than the one that basically stormed into his home and slapped him. “Yes, detective.”  
“Please don’t hurt him anymore,” she said. “He really feels bad about what he said last week. He knows that you care about Trixie.”  
“Don’t worry Chloe I’m not planning on it,” Lucifer said and with that, he ran onto the elevator.  
The question of the ages was how to apologize now that he realized that he might have gone overboard with his anger over a petty situation.  
=^..^=  
Dan was laying on top of his bed watching TV, it had been a long day at work and he was glad to hom but he was also really tired.  
He honestly didn’t understand why he was so tired right now. Scratch that he had a feeling he knew why he was so tried the baby was taking his energy. Chloe was always tired at the beginning of her pregnancy with Trixie.  
And on top of that, he was starting to show. But of course, it wasn't noticeable to anyone but him at the moment unless you were really looking.  
After another half hour of trying and barely being able to keep his eyes open, he gave up on watching television and turned it off. He turned off the light before turning over on the bed to go to sleep just when he closed his eyes he heard a knock on the door.  
“Seriously,” he groaned glancing over at the clock on the nightstand he really didn’t feel like dealing with company right now. ‘Nice time,’ he thought as he rolled out of bed to answer the door.  
He opened the door and quickly regretted it, “Oh it's you what the hell are you doing here?” he asked.  
“I came over to apologize,” Lucifer said. “I might have overreacted to what you said last week and i was hoping you could hear me out.”  
“Oh good you apologized now you can go home now, Dan said starting to shut the door in Lucifer’s face. He really didn’t want to deal with the devil right now to be honest.  
But before he could completely close the door Lucifer stuck his foot in the door.  
“Move your foot Lucifer,” Dan said through gritted teeth.  
“Not until I tell you what I came to tell you,” Lucifer said. “We should talk about what happened last week.”  
“I don’t care,” Dan said. “I tried to get in contact with you for days now and you ignored me. I even reminded you of the fact that there was a doctor’s appointment that you decided to ignore. I’m done, now if you please i want to go to bed.” But Lucifer’s foot didn’t move and Dan glared at him, ‘Fine if you want me to break your foot then so be it.”  
“Oh Dan just how quickly one forgets huh,” Lucifer said his eyes flashing red. “I’m indestructible remember?’  
Dan didn’t even flinch this time but instead rolled his eyes, “No, I didn’t forget.”  
“Good,” Lucifer said a genuine smile playing on his lips. “Besides I have brought a peace offering.” He held up the bag in front of the crack to show Dan. “It's your favorite find of pudding that you always pack into the fridge at work.”  
“Fine,” Dan said and stepped to the side to let Lucifer in.  
“Thank you,” Lucifer said holding out the bag that contained Dan’s snacks.  
“I hope you know that this doesn’t make us square right,” Dan said crossing his arms across his chest.  
Lucifer sighed his arm still extended, “Why of course. I would be disappointed if this was all it took.” He shook the bag of pudding, “You going to take this or not.”  
Dan stared longingly at the bag but refused to move a step to grab it, and Lucifer finally lowered his arm.  
“Look Dan I apologize for what happened,” Lucifer said. “And as much as I would love to take it back I can’t.” When Dan didn’t respond he continued, “I realized now that it was a bad idea to ignore you, and that you were right I don’t have any kids right now. But I do have one on the way, so you were right about the fact that I had no right to tell you to calm down your child was missing. I should have definitely been more understanding there at the ultrasound. And to be honest I don’t know what else you want me to apologize for.”  
Dan finally uncrossed his arms, “Look I’m really sorry about the comment. I know that you really care about Trixie and I don’t even know why I said it to be honest. It was really ignorant to say. I am really sorry man.”  
“You were under stress I realize now that I should have been offering kind words instead of trying to calm you down.”  
“I realize now that you were right man,” Dan said rubbing his hand through his hair. “I should have known from Chloe stress isn’t good for the baby. Its just Trixie had run away and I hadn’t told her the truth that was why she ran away just FYI. She thought I had cancer and ran to a friends house.”  
“I understand,” Lucifer said. “I’m glad that she is safe now.”  
Dan finally held his hand out for the bag and Lucifer handed it over.  
“Just to let you know that Penelope also knows about this and she cannot wait for her latest grandchild to come into the world.”  
Lucifer couldn’t hide his surprise, “You told her.”  
Dan’s looked sheepish at that comment, “Not exactly. She overheard me talking to Trixie about it. But don’t worry neither one of them knows exactly what you are. I don’t think Penelope would have taken it very well.”  
“So how did you explain it then?”  
“I just basically said that it was a miracle from God,” Dan said shrugging. “It wasn’t exactly a lie.”  
“True,” Lucifer said. “So are we good now.”  
“Yeah, we’re good as long as don’t miss any more appointments.”  
“Don’t worry,” Lucifer said a smile playing across his face. “I won’t I promise. And you know that I’m a man of my word.”  
Chapter Ten: “Congratulations Are in Order”  
Dan is now 14 weeks along  
Linda is... weeks along?  
“You wanted to talk to me, Linda,” Amenadiel said opening the door to her office.  
“Yes come in, and please close the door,” Linda said. “What I have to say you probably don’t want everyone to hear.”  
“What’s going on Linda?” Amenadiel asked stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “Are you okay are you in trouble or anything.”  
Linda had to smile at Amenadiel concern that was why he was such a great friend but that was before the argument with Maze and everything. She decided that she would rather have Maze as a friend than an enemy.  
“Oh yeah, I’m okay…” Linda said but paused for a second to figure out a way to phrase it properly only to say screw it. “I - I - I’m pregnant Amenadiel.”  
The shocked look on Amenadiel’s face said he didn’t see that one coming. “For real?” he asked. “That’s great thank you for the chance of being a father..”  
He went over and gave Linda a big hug, and Linda hugged right back.  
A few days later...  
“Don’t worry Linda I will be there for you through this whole process.”  
“I’m not going to lie, Linda,” Henrie said over wand waving over her stomach. “When you called me and told me that you were pregnant I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“You think I was expecting this?” Linda asked. She turned to Amenadiel who gave her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. “I am a woman in my fifties who previously thought she wasn’t able to have children. Me and my ex-husband tried for years to have children and never managed it. We even considered adoption but that was when the fights and arguments started, and I changed my mind. I decided that I didn’t want to bring a child into it.”  
“It could be that the problem was with him,” Henrie said shrugging. “There we are,” she continued pointing to a spot on the screen. Henrie sat there for a few minutes pressing the wand here and there taking a few photos here and there and using the screen to measure the size of the fetus. “Hmm,” she mumbled. “You are about six weeks along from the size of the child.” she paused again, “And and from what you have told me about the dates you last slept together,” Another pause, “I’m going to say that your due date is January 8th.”  
“Wow,” Amenadiel said smiling from ear to ear he gave Linda a kiss on the cheek. “So soon, can you believe it, Linda. We have so much to prepare for.”  
“I know,” Linda said a smile on her own face. What was even better was that she didn’t have to go through this alone. Henrie handed Linda a cloth to wipe her stomach with. And a few minutes later she walked out the door with Amenadiel right next to her and prescription in hand.  
=^..^=  
The door to Lucifer penthouse out and out stepped Amenadiel, “Lucifer.”  
“Yes brother,” Lucifer said stepping out of the bathroom wrapping his robe around him.  
“We need to talk,” Amenadiel said he had a big goofy grin on his face.  
“What is it?” Lucifer asked frowning at his brother’s happiness. “I haven’t done anything have I?”  
”No but I have the most extraordinary news,” Amenadiel said his smile growing impossibly wider. “Linda is pregnant.”  
“I - wow brother,” Lucifer said. “I guess a congratulations is in order.”  
“Can you believe this our children are going to be raised together,” Amenadiel said. “There are so many things that we can teach them as they get older, how to use their wings and fly, how to fight. My very own mini Amenadiel, a Aminidiel baby warrior angel.”  
Lucifer watched as his brother droned on the giddiness of his tone.  
When Amenadiel finally stopped to take a breath Lucifer cut in. “I’m happy for you brother I am, but what about our siblings. The nephilim was banned remember now we have two children to protect.”  
“What about them?” asked Amenadiel. “It’s just two little nephilim. That shouldn’t put Linda or Dan in any danger besides we are raising them. The reason that they went bad thousands of years ago was the angel parent wasn’t around to help raise them. But now we are sticking around and we won’t let them go bad. Father will see that and not bother us.”  
“I’m not so sure about that brother,” Lucifer said walking over to the bar and pouring himself some alcholol. “It’s why I put warding sigils on Dan’s door and car and the precinct even one on Chloe home to prevent or family from knowing where he is located. Looks like we have to do the same for Linda.”  
“You did what now,” Amenadiel said.  
“Don’t worry there invisible to the human eyes so no one will get suspicious,” Lucifer said. “I just didn’t want to take my chances here. And if any of the wards get tripped I know about it. Better safe than sorry if you ask me.”  
“Well, why didn’t you say anything to me about that,” Amenadiel said rubbing his hand on top of his head. “I could have helped. I thought since nothing was going on with Dan our siblings or father wasn’t too worried about them.”  
“I wasn’t taken any chances when it came to Dan or my child.”  
=^..^=  
Maze stood outside of Linda’s home ready to knock when a voice came from behind her.  
“When I called you to ask you to meet me I wasn’t expecting you to beat me home,” Linda said.  
“Well I wanted to see what was up,” Maze said. “You don’t usually just call for casual hang out.”  
“Yeah you’re right about that,” Linda said stepping in front of Maze to unlock the door to her home. She then held the door out to Maze to step through.  
“So what’s going on,” Maze asked pulling out her knives to get ready. “I don’t need to hurt anyone do I?”  
“NO! I mean no,” Linda said her eyes going wide. “No its nothing like that, I just have some news that I wanted to share with you.”  
“Oh, cool,” Maze said nodding and putting her knives away. “That’s good I guess.”  
“I’m pregnant Maze,” Linda said.  
“That’s awesome Linda,” Maze said giving her a hug. “Congratulations.”  
“Please don’t kill me but the baby’s father is Amenadiel,” Linda said. “I know we had that huge fight a few weeks ago about him but I cannot change the baby’s parentage.”  
“Why would I be mad about that,” Maze asked.  
“I don't know I’m just remembering….”  
“Well stop remembering Linda I am happy for you even if the child is that of my exes,” Maze said. “I will be known as auntie Maze right.”  
“Of course,” Linda said.  
Outside of Wright’s Practice…  
Thunder rumbled outside of Wright’s practice but there was not a cloud or a raindrop to be spotted. Had anyone been outside of the building at that time of night they might have thought this weird, but alas there was no one to be found.  
Another thunderous boom sounded followed by the sound of wings flapping in the distance, and the appearance of two very tall beings stood outside of the building.  
One of the beings was male and the other was female, and upon touchdown on the ground, they folded their wings back into their back moving forward towards the building and their prey.  
Inside of Wright's Practice...  
Hey babe, I’m locking up now see you when I get home love you, Henrie sent to Amelia.  
She yawned widely standing up from her desk to check the locks on the doors one last time before heading home for the night. It had been a long day and she was ready to go home to her wife.  
A few moments later she headed back to her office to grab her keys to lock the last door, but before she reached her office there was a loud banging on her door. Causing her to jump three feet in the air.  
‘Who the hell could that be?’ she thought placing her hand on her heart trying to calm her breathing.  
She really needed to stop closing down the building alone or at least hire a security team to walk the property.  
“Yo,” she called walking to the front of the building. “We’re closed. We don’t reopen until 8 a.m. in the morning.”  
The person on the other side of the door banged again more persistent this time. That is when she remembered that this was a clinic it could be whoever was on the other side of the door could need medical attention. She took a few steps can thinking it was odd that they hadn’t spoken yet, but she decided to see what they needed.  
Upon reaching for the door, however, she felt goosebumps arise on her arm. And she usually had the feeling when that happened that something usually bad was heading her way.  
“I said we’re closed,” Henrie said backing away. She ran into her office and grabbed her cell phone as she heard the person or persons trying to break the lock. ‘Shit!’  
After grabbing her phone she quickly dialed 911 what felt like an eternity later the dispatcher finally answered the phone.  
“911 where's your emergency?” A female operator said into the phone.  
“Hello? Hi yeah I am at Wright's Practice and someone is trying to break in,” Henrie said. She wondered if the operator even understood her voice was shaking so bad.  
That was when she heard the door splinter, and she knew they were inside.  
“Uh no make that the person or persons have broken in,” she nearly shrieked into the phone.  
“You don't know how many there are?” The operator asked. “Can you describe them?”  
Outside of the door she heard crashing outside like they were throwing stuff around searching the place but for what she didn’t know. She also heard voices but had a hard time making out what they were saying.  
“No,” Henrie said sobs breaking out of her throat. “I didn't see them.”  
“That’s okay,” the operator said. “Are you in a safe place until the police get there?”  
Henrie looked at the door and realized that she forgot to lock it when she ran inside to grab her phone.  
“No,” she said. “I forgot to lock the door.” How the hell could she have forgotten that!  
“Okay don’t say anything else the police are on the way and should be there soon,” the operator said. “Just listen and stay as quiet as possible.”  
Henrie body was shaking so bad right now, and to make matters worse her sobs sounded thunderous to her own ears. She was wondering right now if the people could hear them.  
‘Oh god help me,’ she thought as she heard the doorknob turn and then easily open. She then heard heavy footsteps on the floor.  
“Where are they,” a deep voice said and Henrie couldn’t tell if it was male or female. Simply because she did know there were women out there with voices that deep. “We traced them to this spot. They should be here.”  
“We’ll keep searching until we find,” another deep voice said. “How many life forms did you say was here.”  
“I can only sense one at the moment,” the first voice said. “But I can sense countless people come and go from this place day by day.”  
Henrie stifled a scream that had been building for some time now as the door finally opened.  
“Little human,” the first voice. “You gonna come out or are going to have to force you out.”  
Henrie couldn’t move she was frozen stiff in fear even her breathing had stilled upon hearing those words. She heard footsteps and then her office chair was moved out of the way and she found herself staring into the most beautiful face of a woman she had ever seen. It was just too bad that it was mirrored by an ugly sneer.  
“There you are,” she said. “Where are the nephilim?” she spat.  
And Henrie realized that this was the first voice, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” she said. A moment later the desk flipped and Henrie screamed as she was yanked to her feet.  
“I can sense the carriers have been inside of this building,” the woman said. “You have dealt with the carriers for these children now tell me where they are.”  
“Seriously I don’t know…” But before she could finish the woman yanked her into her arms and everything went black.  
=^..^=  
From outside of the building police sirens could be heard coming but by the time they had reached the building the people had long since disappeared.  
They did find a phone though with the 911 operator still on the line having heard everything.  
Chapter Eleven: Not On My Watch  
Dan is still 14 weeks along  
Linda is 6 weeks along  
Amenadiel was standing outside of Linda’s home hand dripping blood painting a protection sigil on her door when he felt the power surge which meant one or more of his siblings had arrived on earth.  
He looked around on immediate guard willing to do whatever was necessary to protect Linda and his child.  
He quickly finished the sigil before pulling out one of his blades taking a look around the perimeter and seeing no one he almost let out a sigh. But then remembered the danger and quickly changed his mind. He was considering calling Lucifer on the prayer line but then remembered the other angels in the area could intercept said prayer.  
He was very glad for Maze being inside the house now. She and Linda showed up a few minutes after he got there and started painting the wards but they hadn’t seen him because he had made himself invisible to their eyes. And judging from the conversation going on inside Linda was giving Maze the good news about the baby.  
Not long after receiving the news of Linda’s impending motherhood Maze took off whistling. Amenadiel considered for a moment calling her back to help protect Linda but quickly changed his mind he didn’t want to upset Linda unless he absolutely had to.  
=^..^=  
Lucifer was sitting on a stool at LUX when he had felt the power surge go through the city.  
He nearly choked on his drink when he had felt it, “Daniel!” He cried out slamming his drink on the counter and standing up heading towards the door.  
He ignored the looks thrown his way as he shoved past the club goers slamming into a few and knocking one down on his way out the door. He didn’t stop to apologize or help the person up as he raced out the door.  
As he teleported away after reaching a safe distance from human eyes he just hoped that Amenadiel could get to and protect Linda in time.  
A moment later he stood outside of Dan’s door ready to fight for his family.  
He didn’t care which family member it was that had come down they were not going to touch Dan even if it meant killing them.  
=^..^=  
‘Hey babe, I’m locking up now see you when I get home love you.’  
Amelia checked her messages on her phone again, the last one from Henrie was sent hours ago now she should have been home by now.  
She was starting to get a weird feeling in her gut that something might have happened to Henrie and maybe she should go out and find her.  
She headed to the front door grabbing her car keys as she went but two feet from the door she heard a knock. Pocketing her keys she headed for the door hoping it was Henrie and that she had forgotten her keys.  
But upon opening the door to her dismay she saw lights flashing outside of her house and two police male officers on the other side of the door.  
“Mrs. Amelia Wright?” One of the men asked.  
“Yes,” Amelia said gulping down nausea that suddenly plagued her. “That’s me, has something happened to my Henrie?”  
“My name is Nathan Black,” the other officer said. “And this is my partner Randolph Jones. We don’t know how to tell you this ma’am, but there seems to have been a break-in at your clinic. And the people who have broken in has destroyed your clinic and taken your wife, Mrs. Henrietta Wright.”  
“Oh god,” Amelia said clutching her stomach. “If the kidnappers want a ransom I don't have it to give.” She said feeling faint.  
Henrie had recently come across some money that had gotten the clinic out of debt but she never told her where it had come from. Could that be why they had taken her? Maybe she went to a loan shark realized later she couldn't pay them back?  
'Oh Henrie you fool,’ she thought as the floodgates opened and tears spilled out. 'What have you done this time?’  
“We understand ma’am if you need a minute,” Randolph said. “Why don’t you come down to the station with us and answer some questions.”  
Nathan chimed in, “And while you’re downtown I will have a few people help me to bug this place. If the kidnappers call we can try to get a bead on them when they call you.”  
Amelia nodded as Randolph spoke something into the radio on his shoulder, and followed Nathan to the police car.  
Once inside of the car and she had fastened her seatbelt Nathan pulled off heading down to the police station.  
“Is there any hope that she will be returned safe and sound home?” Amelia asked her voice trembling.  
“We are going to do everything in our power to do just that for you ma’am,” Nathan said.  
“Good,” Amelia said going quiet as she stared at the darkened window to the outside.  
=^..^=  
Chloe hung up her phone yawning stretching her arms to the ceiling before throwing back her comforter and got out of bed.  
She went and checked on Trixie who was sound asleep in her bed before she headed to Maze’s room and knocked on the door. She could only hope that she was home but knowing Maze probably not.  
She checked the time again it was too late to try for anybody else and her mother had left town already.  
Chloe waited another minute before finally turning away realizing that she wouldn’t be able to come back to work tonight that of course was when the door opened.  
“What’s up?” Maze asked her har was a bit ruffled she must have been sleeping.  
“Hey I wanted to ask you a favor,” Chloe said and Maze nodded for her to continue. “I just got called back into work there was a break in at a clinic and one of the doctors was taken. They want all hands on board for this one.”  
“Let me guess you want me to watch Trixie?” Maze asked and Chloe nodded. “No problem.”  
An hour later…  
Lucifer’s POV  
The door to Dan’s home opened and out came Dan who was talking into a cell phone.  
“I’m on my way now just locking my door as we speak lieutenant,” Dan was saying as he locked the door to his home.  
“And just where do you think you're going?” Lucifer asked appearing before Dan making him jump three feet in the air.  
“What the hell man,” Dan yelled placing a hand over his heart.  
“I’m here on a mission,” Lucifer said.  
“Oh, and what's that?” Dan asked sarcastically. “To give me a heart attack?”  
“No to protect you,” Lucifer said. “There has been unexpected events that has occurred this evening and I want to make sure you’re alright.”  
Dan was taken aback by that, “Unexpected? What exactly are you talking about?”  
“Let's just say me and Amenadiel aren’t the only angels on earth anymore.”  
“O - o - okay,” Dan said drawing out the word. “I have a job to get to there was a break in at a clinic Pierce didn’t say which one and a doctor has been taken.”  
“Well if you are heading off than I am coming with you,” Lucifer said.  
“Look, man, you don’t have to follow me everywhere I go,” Dan said.  
“But of course I do Daniel,” Lucifer said. “Now that some more of my siblings is back on earth, and I might have some idea as to their motives I am not letting you leave my sight.”  
Dan raised an eyebrow, “Oh and what exactly are their intentions?” he asked.  
“They might come for you and if they do I have to be ready to stop them,” Lucifer said.  
“And why would they come for me?” Dan asked folding his arms across his chest.  
“Because of what you are carrying,” Lucifer said. “Do you remember me telling you about the nephilim being banned by my father.”  
Dan did actually kind of forgot about that in fact, “But its just one baby.”  
“Not anymore,” Lucifer commented.  
“What?” Dan asked.  
“Yeah believe it or not Amenadiel now has a child on the way also,” Lucifer said. “And earlier tonight I felt the presence of one or more of my siblings arriving on earth. So I came right over to make sure that you were okay.”  
Dan looked surprised at that one but quickly recovered himself. “Uh, thanks.”  
“So yeah until I get more information we are going to be connected at the hip,” Lucifer said smiling big to try to loosen the tension.  
“Fine,” Dan said. “But can we get going now, Pierce is expecting me down at the precinct.”  
“Yeah, let's go,” Lucifer said.  
=^..^=  
Pierce’s POV…  
Pierce sat in his office waiting for Espinoza and Decker to arrive at the precinct and while he did he played the Henrietta Wright’s 911 call.  
“911 where’s your emergency?”  
“Hello? Hi yeah, I am at Wright’s Practice and someone is trying to break in.”  
Pierce heard a barely audible banging noise in the background and knew what was coming next.  
“Uh no make that the person or persons have broken in.”  
“You don’t know how many there are?” the operator asked. “Can you describe them?”  
“No, I didn’t see them.”  
That’s okay,” the operator said. “Are you in a safe place until the police get there?”  
“No, I forgot to lock the door.”  
“Okay don’t say anything else the police are on the way and should be there soon. Just listen and stay as quiet as possible.”  
The line went quiet for a while before he the kidnapper's voice came on the line.  
“Little human you gonna come out or are we going to have to force you out.”  
“So there was clearly more than one kidnapper,’ Pierce thought to himself. And at “little human,” he wondered if these kidnappers might not be human.  
“There you are. Where are the Nephilim?”  
At the word ‘Nephilim’ Pierce shot up in his seat, “Oh yeah definitely not human.” he whispered out loud to himself.  
He pushed the play button on the recording again, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
“I can sense the carriers have been inside of this building. You have dealt with the carriers for these children now tell me where they are.”  
“Seriously I don’t know…”  
That was the last words of Henrietta had spoken and a minute or so later Pierce could hear sirens arriving in the background of the clinic.  
Pierce stared dumbfounded at the device in his hands, ‘Well shit!’ He thought to himself it looked like it was time to skip town and reinvent himself again.  
And here he was just starting to like this LA yeah sure there were angels already living here but neither Lucifer or Amenadiel had caught onto his true identity yet.  
Damn it he was really trying to keep that bit about himself away from them at all cost.  
Pierce was still deep in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see detective Decker on the other side. He waved at her to come inside and she opened the door and stepped inside.  
“So what have we gotten so far?” Chloe asked.  
“We have the wife Amelia Wright we found her at home and let her know about her Mrs. Wright,” Pierce said looking behind Chloe expecting Lucifer but he was nowhere to be found. “She answered the questions to the best of her knowledge and doesn't seem to know who could have taken her wife. Although she did say that Henrietta used to be in a gang when she was younger before getting her life together. She also said she recently came across money and didn't tell her where she got it from. She is afraid she got the money from a loan shark and they snatched her when she didn’t pay them back.”  
“Great,” Chloe said. “I can check into that in the morning and…”  
But Chloe was interrupted when there was a knock on the door and spotted Dan and Lucifer on the other side of it.  
“Sorry it took so long to get here,” Dan said. “What do we know so far.”  
Pierce recapped the story of what he told Chloe just minutes before and watched as Dan’s face turned pale and then green as he listened. Even Lucifer wasn’t looking too good at the moment and Pierce made a note to find out later. They knew the victim somehow but it didn’t make any sense but he didn't say anything about it as he let them go.  
He also played the 911 call for them to hear so that they could have that information as well so they knew what they were up against.  
But he didn't help but notice as they left that Lucifer was standing closer to Dan then Chloe who looked like a third wheel at the moment.  
He knew one thing though there was something going on there.  
=^..^=  
Dan had no clue how long he was hanging over the toilet losing the dinner he had consumed before the urge to spill his guts left him.  
Lucifer was behind him rubbing his back and saying comforting words but he had no clue what was being said. What with everything that was going through his own mind at the moment. That poor woman had gotten taken because of him.  
Just that thought had him bent over the toilet again throwing up bile that tasted bitter in his mouth.  
“Did we get Henrie killed?” Dan asked finished for the moment it seemed as he was leaning against the stall.  
“No,” Lucifer said. “Angels cannot kill humans. It's against my father's wishes.”  
“So what happened to her,” Dan asked. “Will we ever find her? According to Pierce, the wife thinks Henrie was dealing with loan sharks,” Dan said. “That means he is going to have everyone looking in the wrong place.”  
“The worst part is humans cannot take on an angel one on one,” Lucifer said. “So even if Pierce had everyone looking in the right place it could end tragically for everyone involved. The only ones that could take them on is another angel. That means only me and or Amenadiel, but who knows what my father has up his sleeve with the angels sent here.”  
“And what if they find me?” Dan asked. “You heard that call they are looking for the nephilim. And it sounds like they are looking for more than one. Did you impregnate someone else?”  
“No,” Lucifer said. “They must have been talking about Linda and Amenadiel’s child. I didn’t think she was far enough into the pregnancy that they could sense it yet. Until we sort this out though you are moving in with me.” Upon the glare, Dan gave him he continued, “Just until I send them back to heaven no worries.”  
He didn’t want to worry Dan further but he recognized the voice on that call and knew exactly who he was dealing with Ouriel!  
Ouriel a younger sister one that he personally trained to fight she was one tough angel, and she considered herself a warrior angel to God. She also takes orders without questioning them first and then asks questions later.  
If Ouriel was here her twin brother Quabriel has to be here to her and her brother was always joined at the hip only angels in heaven that were actually created at the same time.  
Dan started to get up from the ground, “I am going to need you to give me more information on these other angels that have arrived.”  
“Of course Daniel,” Lucifer said nodding. “But not here of course to many prying ears and eyes around. We don’t want your little secret coming out now do we?”  
Dan quickly shook his head, “Nah, I’m good. Just promise me one thing we will get Henrie back alive and well.”  
Lucifer nodded holding his hand out to Dan to help him up off the floor, “Don’t worry as I have already stated an angel cannot kill a human.” But he had left something very important out of the conversation. Like the fact that the angels were after the unborn nephilim.  
Something told Lucifer that Ouriel and Quabriel weren’t giving up on their mission until they got their hands on the babies.  
‘Not on my watch,’ Lucifer thought to himself  
=^..^=  
Henrie woke up to a freezing room looking around the room she realized that she didn’t recognize it at all. She wasn’t surprised though, her kidnappers wasn’t about to take her to somewhere that she knew.  
She realized that she was lying on a bed with no restraints. She peeled back the cover that was lying on top of her and slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the only door to try the lock. It didn’t budge she was locked inside of the room until her kidnappers let her go or she managed to find a way out.  
She looked around the room hoping to find something that she could use as a weapon against her abductors, she found nothing.  
The room was bare except the bed and a bucket in the corner, she guessed this was supposed to be how she relieved herself? The was bars on the windows, and she had a feeling that there was no way to budge those bars even slightly to get out of here.  
She stopped moving when she heard the doors to the room open and the woman came inside.  
“Awake at last I see,” she said. “Are you ready to tell me what I need to know? We can do this either the easy way or the hard way, either way is more than fine with me. Either way, you will be giving us what we want.”  
“Look I think you have the wrong person,” Henrie said her voice trembling.  
“I was so hoping you would say that,” Ouriel said as she closed the door with a sadistic smile behind her.  
And Henrie screamed in terror as she walked towards her.  
Chapter Twelve: I Promised No Such Thing  
Dan is now 15 weeks along  
Linda is now 8 weeks along  
Somewhere in Los Angeles...  
Ouriel punched the wall in front of her in frustration she watched as the plaster on the wall cracked sending a shower down upon her. She just couldn’t believe she hadn’t managed to extract the information from the human yet.  
“I’m surprised this building is still standing,” Quabriel said coming up behind her laughing.  
She growled at him unimpressed at his glee over her failure.  
“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten any information from the human yet,” Quabriel said unfazed at her growl.  
“She is being stubborn,” Ouriel said. “But don’t worry I will break her eventually all humans have their breaking point after all.”  
“Why don’t you let me try?” Quabriel asked.  
“Because you would be too soft on her,” Ouriel said.  
“Maybe soft is all it takes to get through,” Quabriel said.  
Ouriel let out a long breath of disgust at that but eventually waved her hand towards the door. “Go on and try if you think you can do it. ”  
Quabriel smiled and headed towards the kitchen he had picked up a bag of cookies yesterday when he went to the store to get food. Apparently, humans do enjoy a snack or two when they got the chance.  
He fixed the lady lunch it had been trial and error at the beginning but now he was getting the hang of it, and was learning what she liked and didn’t. It was a good thing he at least tried for if it was up to Ouriel she would have let the woman starve.  
“You're being too nice to her in just my opinion,” Ouriel said appearing in the doorway. “We need to find these nephilim now, and she is the key to doing so.”  
Quabriel did his best to try to ignore his sister as she talked but sometimes it was hard to, “I understand that Ouriel. But you do know that humans do need substance to live right? If we don’t feed her she will wither away and die.”  
“And coddling her ain’t doing us any good if we fell in our mission,” Ouriel snapped. “If we don’t complete our mission we aren’t going to be allowed back in heaven. You do realize that right?”  
“You do realize that you gave me the floor right?” Quabriel asked. “That means it's my turn to interrogate her doing it my way.”  
Ouriel grit her teeth but kept quiet as her brother finished making the woman food and then strolling towards the room they were keeping her in.  
=^..^=  
At the precinct…  
“It has been a week,” Amelia cried walking up to Chloe’s desk and slamming her fist upon it. “A week since my Henrie has gone missing. No phone calls to ask for a ransom no notes on my car or letters sent in the mail or notes left on my front door nothing. Now you are the detective in charge, right? What are you doing to find my wife.”  
She looked like a trainwreck with her hair what with her frizzy red hair sticking up everywhere. She skin was ashen and she at least looked like she tried to do her makeup today. But with the tear streaks down her face it kind of made her look like a clown. And her icy blue eyes narrowed on Chloe.  
“We’re doing all we can ma’am,” Chloe said. “We thought this was a regular kidnapping case and treated it as such. As it turned out we were wrong and should have treated it quite differently.”  
“You were wrong!” Amelia shouted spit flying out of her mouth and landing on Chloe’s hand. “What the hell do you mean that you were wrong.”  
“You just said it yourself you have been waiting for a call asking for ransom and haven’t received any,” Chloe said calmly. She turned and saw Dan at his desk Lucifer sitting right beside him looking a bit green and clearly listening in. “We should have looked at other angles in trying to find her too. And I’m sorry.”  
“You don’t get to be sorry,” Amelia said. “I want my wife found now. And you can't do that sitting on your ass now, can you? Just so you know after we find her I am going to the press about the incompetence of the police department. All the way up to the mayor and the governor if I have to damn it.”  
Amelia turned and walked away from her loose red hair swinging as she walked. She threw up a middle finger behind her to let Chloe know what she thought of her.  
Chloe sighed rubbing her hand across her head. She had to keep reminding herself that this woman lost her wife so it was understandable her being upset.  
“You alright,” Dan asked coming over Lucifer right behind him.  
“No not really,” Chloe said. She then lowered her voice looking around before asking, “Any luck finding those rogue angels around town yet.”  
“Sadly no,” Lucifer said. “I have Amenadiel and Maze on the lookout as well, but as of yet, nothing has sufficed. They have somehow managed to cloak themselves from us. So it looks like we have to do this the old fashioned way and look with resources we have on hand.”  
“What exactly does that mean?” Dan asked.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes, “I mean look for anything extraordinary happening around town. You know something that is definitely not normal. That is a good starting place right there.”  
“And examples would include?” Chloe asked.  
Lucifer rolled his eyes at that, “Lightning strikes hitting the same spot over and over for one. Thunder in the sky and there isn’t a drop of rain to be had let alone a cloud in the sky. If anyone calls about some mysterious happening around that doesn’t sound quite right that could very well be my siblings.”  
“Gotcha,” Dan said. “I just feel so bad about Henrie though what they must be putting her through.”  
“No worries as I have already stated they won’t kill her,” Lucifer said. “My father’s wrath after one of his kids breaks a rule…” Lucifer said letting the sentence draw out. “Well, we already know what happened to me and that was just for starting a rebellion in heaven.”  
“The real question is how long are they going to keep Henrie,” Chloe asked.  
“Probably until she gives up the information,” Lucifer shrugged. “And once they extract said info they will wipe her memory and let her go.”  
“And once she gives them the information they will be coming for me won’t they,” Dan asked suddenly feeling a bit faint. Lucifer saw this and quickly grabbed a chair for him to sit on.  
Dan swayed a bit when trying to sit and Lucifer grabbed his arm to steady him and then guide him to the chair.  
“Don’t worry I won’t let them get to you,” Lucifer said standing behind him keeping a hand on his shoulder just in case he did pass out.  
“What about Linda?” Chloe asked.  
“Amenadiel is taking care of her no worries,” Lucifer said.  
Pierce’s Office…  
Pierce hit pause on the recorder that was playing on his desk, as he watched Chloe, Lucifer, and Dan react outside of his office.  
That was the confirmation that he needed right there, about the happenings going on right under his nose. He had implanted a device to record what was being said between the three after he started having suspicions they knew more about the doctor’s disappearance.  
How could he have not seen this already there was two new nephilim about to walk this planet and angels coming down and taking humans is just the start of this.  
He remembered his life from thousands of years ago after God had declared no more were allowed to exist just how crazy things had gotten.  
He had come here with one goal get close to Chloe, and hope that she can do for him what she was doing when she got close to Lucifer. Allow him to become mortally wounded enough to die because he was tired of living and so many loved on come and go and never be able to see them again.  
Most of all he wanted to die to see one person, in particular, his own daughter Damaris who was slaughtered along with the rest of the nephilim. He told her he would protect her no matter what nobody was going to get to her and he failed at that spectacularly.  
The only question for him now was should he stay and help stop the slaughter of innocents. Or should he put in a request to move somewhere else.  
=^..^=  
Linda’s home…  
“Are you sure that Chloe is absolutely okay with this?” Linda asked Maze who was currently moving the last of her stuff in.  
Maze stopped and gave Linda a look, “Of course she is. Why wouldn’t she be?”  
“I mean she is losing a roommate and losing out on rent money that she would have if you were still with her,” Linda said.  
“Oh no worries about that,” Maze said. “Lucifer is paying my half of rent there so that she doesn’t go broke there without me. He said that you need extra protection and that is what you are going to get.”  
“But what about Dan?” Linda asked. “You would think he would want extra protection there to right?”  
“Oh, don't worry I don’t think Lucifer has left his side for one minute since his siblings has come to earth.”  
“But what about Chloe? And let's not forget about Trixie?” Linda asked. “When the good doctor finally breaks won't we all be needing protection then?”  
“Don’t worry Chloe is being protected also,” Maze said. “Her home has been put under the same protection symbols as yours is. If someone shows up that is up to no good and wants to hurt Chloe and or Trixie Lucifer or Amenadiel is on it.”  
“Well, that’s a relief I guess,” Linda said. “So how exactly are Amenadiel and Lucifer going to get rid of their siblings once they do find them.”  
“We are still working on that one,” Maze said. “But don’t worry with me on the job they won’t get near you.”  
Linda nodded remembering how good Maze was with her knives and how she and she was also good with every form of fighting too.  
“Okay,” Linda finally said. “You can stay here.”  
“Good because I wasn’t leaving anyway,” Maze said.  
“Huh,” Linda said closing the door behind Maze.  
Somewhere in Los Angeles…  
Quabriel unlocked the door to the humans room he balanced the meal that he made for her before opening her door. He really needed to find out her name so that he can stop calling her the human. It had been an entire week since they took her for information and she hadn’t even given them her name.  
“Good evening,” he said coming into the room.  
The human on the bed said nothing just glared at him.  
“I’ve brought you some food,” Quabriel said holding out the tray to her. She refused to budge an inch just continued to glare at him. “Look I’m sorry about your treatment here. To be honest I would have done this all differently but my sister she insisted we do this her way first.”  
Quabriel put the tray of food in front of the silent human in front of him and expected her to tear right into it but she didn’t.  
“Look,” Quabriel said. “We just have a few questions for you and when we get your answers we will let you go. I give you my word. My sister wants to come back in here and torture you more for the information. I am here to give you the chance without the pain. Think about it will you.”  
And with that, he turned away from her and started to walk to her cell door.  
“You promise,” Henrie asked her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done. “You promise that if I tell you that you will let me walk out that door safe and sound.”  
Quabriel smiled in triumph before dropping it and turning back towards the bed. “I promise.”  
“Then what is it that you want to know,” Henrie asked.  
“The nephilim where are they now,” Quabriel asked.  
“I already told your sister I don’t know what those are,” Henrie said. “If I don’t know what they are how am I supposed to help you find them. Are you some kind of aliens from outer space and you lost some of your crew or something.”  
“No, we are not aliens,” Quabriel said. “We’re angels.”  
“Angels! For real!” Henrie in spite of herself and everything going on let out a hoarse laugh at that. “No seriously what are you.”  
“I have told you,” Quabriel said when Henrie continued to shake her head unbelieving he decided to unfurl his wings to show her.  
The shock on her face would have been priceless had they not been running out of time before Ouriel showed up wanting to do it her way.  
“Yeah,” Quabriel said folding his wings back in. “But what we are looking for isn’t a full angel only half. And the reason we grabbed you is because we could sense that you had interaction with the humans involved.”  
“So you haven’t seen anything strange,” Quabriel asked prompted her. “Like a hundred-year-old walking around pregnant or anything.”  
“No but I have seen a man,” Henrie said and then clamped her hand over her mouth.  
“A man hmph well at least we know what we are dealing with there,” Quabriel said. “Anybody else we were alerted to two Nephilim being on earth. And you have had dealings with both of these humans what we want to know is where they are. And once we have them you will be released on my word.”  
Henrie was going to lose her license after this she just knew it but she couldn’t stay here another minute. “The man’s name is Daniel Espinoza and he is a detective with the LAPD. He came in with a Lucifer Morningstar… Oh God,” Henrie said finally recognizing the name for what it was. “That’s the devil,” she said suddenly feeling sick.  
“What about Amenadiel child?” Quabriel asked.  
“Who?” Herie asked.  
“The father of the other nephilim,” Quabriel said.  
“I don’t know who that is I swear.”  
“And here we were doing so good,” Ouriel said appearing suddenly in the room and causing Henrie to jump back in terror. “Let the human eat,” she continued. “And lock the door on the way out. We don’t want her escaping after all.”  
“Wait but you promised you would let me go,” Henrie cried out. Using the last of her strength to try and attack Ouriel. But to her dismay, the angel sidestepped her easily and she went crashing to the floor head first. She felt the crunch of her nose as it hit the pavement causing blood to sprout everywhere.  
Ouriel looked at the human in disgust, “I promised you no such thing. That was all my brother who should have cleared it with me before making such things.”  
And with that both angels were gone leaving her alone.  
Chapter Thirteen: World's First Murderer  
Dan is now 15 ½ weeks along  
Linda is now 8 ½ weeks along  
Chapter Thirteen  
LUX 2 a.m. in the morning…  
Lucifer sat on barstool pouring himself another drink when lieutenant Pierce walked into the empty club. He didn’t bother to turn to make sure it was him for if it was an angel they would have had a very hard time getting past his wardings.  
“Well, I’m here,” Lucifer drawled into his glass before taking a sip. “This couldn‘t have waited until morning.”  
“Nope time sensitive I’m afraid,” Pierce said.  
“Just tell me what you want,” Lucifer said slamming the glass on the counter before him. “I ain’t got all night.”  
“I’m here to tell you I know about Dan’s situation,” Pierce said.  
Lucifer turned back to Pierce shocked, “H - h - how,” he stuttered.  
“Oh, would you look at that the devil speechless for once,” Pierce said giving a sadistic smile.  
Lucifer wasn't at all pleased to know that Pierce knew about the situation. “And what do you plan on doing with this information.”  
It wasn't a question not really sounded more like a threat but Pierce answered anyway, “Nothing I am here to help protect. Maybe I should start at the beginning.”  
“Yeah that sounds like a great idea,” Lucifer said.  
“It took me a while to figure out I will admit,” Pierce said. “I should have figured it out when he got sick all over my crime scene. Or when he going to the bathroom more than usual. It was right in front of my face. It took all the way until the doctor got taken from her own clinic for me to figure it out. When Dan went pale listening to me talk about the kidnapping I put all the pieces together. And considering her profession he must have been meeting her for appointments.”  
Lucifer really shouldn’t have been surprised that someone had figured it out on their own, but damn it all to hell why did it have to be the lieutenant. “Okay, but you want to help why.”  
“Because I feel invested, to be honest,” Pierce said. “After figuring out what was going on it didn't take long to figure out who took the doctor and why. Remember I was around thousands of years ago after all and seen what happened after God deemed nephilim unworthy to walk the earth and had them all destroyed.”  
“Wait,” Lucifer said. “You were around then how?”  
“You don’t recognize me?” Marcus said. “Really Lucifer. I was hoping you would’ve figured it out by now but I guess I was wrong.”  
“Who are you?” Lucifer asked.  
“You might know me know me better as Cain,” Pierce said. “The firstborn son of Adam and Eve.”  
“The worlds first murderer,” Lucifer said eyebrows raised. “Marked by God and doomed to walk the earth alone for eternity. I have no idea how I didn't figure this out sooner.”  
“It’s because I don’t go around telling everyone who I really am,” Cain said. “I reinvent myself everywhere I go. But I am tired of reinventing myself and starting over I have been gtrying to die for milena now without much success.”  
“Yeah with my father is involved in the matter good luck getting around it,” Lucifer said.  
“Which is why I am considering redemption in his eyes,” Cain said.  
“Redemption?” Lucifer couldn't but to laugh at that. “I am sure going against my father’s wishes and helping me isn’t seeking anything in his eyes. Especially since he has already sent a couple of warrior angels to do his dirty work.”  
“Maybe we can convince him that not the nephilim are bad and that he was wrong in having them all killed,” Cain said.  
“Okay,” Lucifer said sitting his glass back on the counter. “That is where I just go back to my penthouse and go back to sleep.”  
“No hear me out,” Cain said as Lucifer walked towards the elevator out of this craziness in his mind. Lucifer punched the button for the elevator and as the doors swung open and stepped inside of elevator just as Cain yelled, “I am doing this for my daughter Damasis.”  
Lucifer stopped the doors from closing and really looked at the man before him, “Who?” he finally said.  
“Well you could technically say she is your daughter too,” Cain said.  
“What!” Lucifer said.  
“Yeah that one night stand from thousands of years ago resulted in a pregnancy believe it or not,” Cain said swallowing the lump in his throat. “If you are wondering why you never met her or knew about her until now. Well just seven years after she was born your father made that decree about the nephilim on earth. And while I did my best to protect her it just wasn’t enough the angels got her and in the struggle, they killed me to take her from me forever.”  
While Cain was talking Lucifer walked over and placed his hand on his shoulders and found them to be shaking. “I’m sorry Cain. I had no idea.”  
“She was the light of my life man,” Cain said. “The joy and happiness she brought to my life kept me going through my long immortal life. But I only had her for seven years…. I just…” he was outright sobbing now.  
For the second time tonight Lucifer was struck speechless. He honestly didn't know what to say at this point in time. Sorry would never do but, “I am sorry about our daughter truly I am.”  
“I wasn't hoping for redemption from your father because I want to see my daughter again,” Cain said. “How do I start by not letting another innocent get killed on my watch. Maybe then I can finally die and be reunited with her.”  
Well Lucifer couldn't turn him down now could he, “Thanks man and welcome abroad.”  
“Can't have Damaris baby sister die on my watch now can I,” Cain said. “If all goes well and I do manage to die I don't think Damaris will be happy to know that I didn't do all I could to save her younger sibling.”  
Chapter Fourteen: Now You Get It  
Dan is now 16 weeks along  
Linda is now 9 weeks along  
Outside of LUX…  
One week later...  
Ouriel knew who she was looking for she just didn’t expect him to be so heavily guarded, but nonetheless she was going to finish her mission. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy what with the children being the result of two of the most prominent angels in heaven.  
But she wouldn’t let that deter her from her duty to bring in the children in for in heaven’s eyes they were both fallen angels now.  
She just needed to figure out a way to get past her brother's wards and into the building so she can take the carrier for herself.  
“Let me guess you still haven’t figured out a way inside yet,” Quabriel asked.  
“What do you think brother,” Ouriel asked. “This human we have said that she has been inside of club? Is that what she called it before. And according to her, this place has a lot of people come through here. But I can’t sense anyone at the moment. I don’t know if it's wards that Lucifer has surrounding this place or not.”  
“Don’t worry you aren’t the only one who isn’t getting any vibes from this place,” Quabriel said. “And I can definitely sense those wards that are meant to keep us out. Which means that this is the place that the human described in detail.”  
“So how are we going to bring down these wards?” Ouriel said annoyed she couldn’t even figure out if her brother was inside of the building  
“I haven’t figured it out yet,” Quabriel said. “But I do know one thing Lucifer can’t stay near that human for long. Eventually, he will make a mistake and once he does we will grab him and he will be ours.”  
With that Ouriel flew back to the hideout for it was her brothers turn to watch and make and try to find a way inside.  
=^..^=  
Linda’s office…  
“Frankly I’m surprised that you are still doing appointments with me,” Linda said. “What with everything that has been going on lately. I would have thought you were with Dan right now.”  
“Oh no worries,” Lucifer said. “He is very well protected right now. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. It was his idea believe it or not to come and check up on you and see how you were doing. Considering I haven't seen you in a while.”  
“I’m doing pretty good thank you,” Linda replied. “I have a shadow that has been following me around now but as I am to understand it that it is for my own protection.” For emphasis, Linda looked to the corner of the room where Maze was currently standing.  
Lucifer looked in her direction and gave a slight wave to acknowledge her presence. For he had already seen her when he walked in the door to the office.  
“I see,” Lucifer said. “I am here for another reason too. You see a few days ago I have found out something interesting. my family has been keeping from me for centuries, and I am starting to wonder if maybe Amenadiel might have known about this and failed to tell me.”  
“Oh and what’s that,” Linda asked waving for Lucifer to continue.  
Lucifer swallowed and then sighed he honestly didn’t know how to say this especially with Maze around listening in. “It would seem that Dan is not my first baby mama.”  
“What?” Linda and Maze said in unison. Maze forgetting that she was supposed to stay hidden coming out of the darkness of the corner and right into Lucifer’s path.  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “Apparently I had a child with someone else a few thousand years ago and I am finally being informed about this now.”  
“Really whom,” Linda asked.  
Maze just folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Cain,” Lucifer said simply.  
Linda let out a breathy chuckle, “Cain? As in Cain and Abel? Cain! The son of Adam and Eve?”  
“The one and only,” Lucifer said.  
“Wow, and how did you find this out did you pop down to hell or something?” Linda asked.  
“No believe it or not Cain is still alive and walking the earth,” Lucifer said. “But he currently goes by a different alias now.”  
“Oh,” Maze said speaking up. “Who is it so I can kill him myself for keeping this information from you.” She looked over at Linda then continued, “When it’s Amenadiel’s turn of course.”  
“Lieutenant Marcus Pierce of the LAPD,” Lucifer said nonchalantly. “And he’s an ally. He figured out what was wrong with Dan through detective work on his own. He came to me to let me know that not only did he know but wanted to help to protect.”  
“Gotcha,” Linda said.  
“He doesn’t know about you yet though,” Lucifer said. “Which is the main reason behind this visit. I was wondering if you would want his protection too.”  
Linda looked at Maze who just shrugged her shoulders, “The more the merrier Linda.”  
Linda hesitated only for a moment longer before replying, “It’s fine with me as long as it's fine with Amenadiel. I assume that is who you will be talking to next.”  
Lucifer nodded oh they were going to have a very frank discussion, “Yes I am.”  
Lucifer left Linda’s office not long afterward in search of Amenadiel.  
=^..^=  
The morning after Cain’s visit…  
Lucifer paced around his penthouse wanting to scream wanting to destroy something but he knew that he couldn’t because Dan was asleep in the bed.  
But it was of no use nothing he did was going to bring back all the years that he missed with his daughter. And Father knew whether the other angels had figured out the parentage of Damaris and what they were doing to her as a result.  
In all of his anger he failed to realize where it was he was going and he banged his knew against the table he had in front of his couch.  
“DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!” He yelled kicking the offensive thing across the room where it splintered then shattered causing a cloud of dust to go everywhere.  
This woke Dan up to wake up with a start, “What the hell was that.” he cried sitting up straight on the bed.  
“Nothing to worry about,” Lucifer said going to the closet and finding a broom and dustpan to clean up the mess. “I just got a bit frustrated that is all. You can go back to sleep.”  
But instead of doing as Lucifer suggested he got up to see for himself.  
As he got closer he noticed that the Lucifer seemed to be visibly upset, “Hey are you sure everything is okay.”  
Lucifer sighed losing his eyes, “No I’m not okay. I just got the worst news anybody should get.”  
“Did someone die?” Dan asked Lucifer before remembering Linda. He could hardly catch his breath as the last part of the sentence left his mouth. “Did Linda get taken by those rogue angels?”  
Lucifer stopped cleaning to look at Dan, “Huh? Oh no nothing like that.” He watched Dan visibly relax when he said that.  
“Well that’s great news then I guess,” Dan said. “So what’s wrong then?”  
“I,” Lucifer found that he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “I found out tonight that I had a child with someone else thousands of years ago tonight. And then she was taken from this world far too soon.”  
“Wait what happened,” Dan asked curious.  
“You don't remember when I told you about the nephilim, and how my father decided to have them all destroyed,” Lucifer said. “It's the main reason for you to go into hiding.”  
“Right,” Dan said. “Right and when did this happen? Just a few years ago.*  
“No try a few thousand years ago,” Lucifer said.  
“Wait how are you hearing about this now,” Dan asked. “And who is the mother of this child.”  
“That is what I’m saying,” Lucifer said. “And as for the mother of the child believe it or not its Cain from the bible.”  
“Cain?” Dan scoffed. “How…”  
“Oh please you of all people shouldn’t think this is a fairytale,” Lucifer said. “Believe it or not he is still alive and is your boss.”  
“Pierce?” Dan let out a full laugh at that one. “Yeah no.”  
“I’m quite serious,” Lucifer said no humor in his voice and Dan stopped laughing.  
“Wow!” Dan said.  
“And he has sportingly agreed to help protect you from the angels,” Lucifer said.  
“Okay,” Dan said. “Last I checked he is not the world’s biggest fan of me.”  
“He is is seeking redemption and hoping to be able to die at the end of this and be reunited with our child,” Lucifer was starting to sound bitter at the end. ‘Well at least he gets to be reunited with her,’ he thought sarcastically.  
“And he thinks going against God’s will and is the best way to do this?” Dan asked.  
“He figured that if he can show my father that not all nephilim are bad and protecting the innocent would help with redemption,” Lucifer said.  
Amenadiel POV…  
Amenadiel just barely got out of the way of a punch that was headed for his face. When he had answered Lucifer on the prayer line about his whereabouts this wasn’t what he expected. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to recover and throw a left hook though which caught him in at the side of his throat.  
Amenadiel finally managed to get a punch in that threw off his brother for a few seconds. But those seconds was all it took for him to teleport fifty feet away.  
Lucifer was onto him quickly, and he just barely caught the right arm that was coming around for him. “Brother what is wrong.”  
But Lucifer’s glowing red eyes and devil face showed that he was beyond reason at the moment.  
Amenadiel tried again to get the situation under control but Lucifer just wasn’t having it.  
“Whatever it is that I have done,” Amenadiel finally said. “I am sorry. Truly I am.”  
“Are you brother,” Lucifer said. “Because I don't think you are.”  
Amenadiel just gaped at his brother not knowing what to say to try to fix a situation, when he didn’t even know what the heck was going on.  
Lucifer wasn’t helping the situation either with his devil’s face showing for all the world to see and absolutely refusing to say what was on his mind. He was glad that he decided to slow time so the humans around him couldn’t see what was happening.  
“Damaris brother,” Lucifer finally bit out. “Did you know about her.”  
“The nephilim?” Amenadiel asked. “Yes, I met her in heaven. She is one of the few that got in the rest a lot of them were to corrupt to be allowed in heaven and was sent to hell instead. What about her what is she to you.”  
Lucifer glared at his brother’s for a moment before finally answering, “Everything brother. Apparently, I had a daughter I never even knew about until a few days ago.”  
Amenadiel’s eyes grew large at Lucifer’s confession, “I’m so sorry I didn’t know. The only one I knew for sure was Cain. She never knew who her angelic parent was her father never told her. But she was looking in heaven for him but every angel denied her I had my suspicions it might be you but without proof, I didn’t want to give her false hope.”  
“So you had an inkling but you never told me about her,” Lucifer said. “That’s great brother it really is. And I am never going to meet her either because she is in the one place I cannot enter.”  
Amenadiel had no clue what to say to his brother to set things right at the moment he felt horrible at the moment. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came to his mind.  
“And now look at the mess we are in Ouriel and Quabriel are trying to take my other child and yours,” Lucifer said plopping down on the ground face normalizing. He didn’t give a damn that the suit he was wearing cost thousands of dollars.  
Amenadiel opened his mouth to say something when he felt the static electricity in the air signaling the arrival of a sibling.  
Lucifer was on his feet in an instant ready to fight.  
“If you two really wanted to remain hidden you shouldn’t have used the prayer line,” Ouriel said. “Really brothers? What were you thinking?”  
“Ouriel,” Lucifer hissed as his younger sister. “Why don’t you just go home and leave us alone.”  
“No can do brother,” she said with a smirk. “I am on a mission from father himself. Now if you two can just give me the location of your humans I can grab them and take the offspring on out of here and where they belong.”  
“Not going to happen, Ouriel,” Amenadiel said.  
Ouriel sighed her head falling forward blond curls covering her face, “How did I know you were going to say that?” she asked.  
“You’re not taking our children Ouriel,” Amenadiel said. “They will be better off down here where they will be watched and loved by their parents and the human kind.”  
“Where they will be eventually corrupted and damned,” Ouriel said heading shooting back up. “Don’t you see our father just wants what is best for these children. Which is why he sent me and Quabriel to bring them to be raised in heaven where they will be amongst their own kind. Who will love and care for them the way they need to be cared for. Yes and they will grow up and never know their other half, and in a place where they will be considered freaks.”  
“We want to let that happen,” Lucifer said and getting in his sister's face. “Don't worry about that part.”  
“But in heaven…” Ouriel started but stopped. “Why am I even arguing with you. You clearly are way too attached to these humans to listen to the voice of reason right now.”  
“So let me get this straight,” Amenadiel chimed in completely taken aback by this new information. “You don't want to kill our children but to save them from a terrible fate why?”  
“It's what father commanded of us,” Ouriel said. “And it will be fulfilled one way or another.”  
“I don't see what is the difference between raising them on earth and raising them in heaven to be honest.” Lucifer said. “If it's the fact that you think that they won't know their angel side I have already stated that I won't let that one go without keying them in on things.”  
“Why am I explaining myself to you it is our father’s will and i am here to do it,” Ouriel said. “I don’t care about what you say, because you are not going to change my mind.”  
“Well it looks like I am going to have to stop you at all costs then,” Amenadiel said. He was really starting to wish that Lucifer didn’t get rid of Azreal’s blade when he sent their mother away to create her own universe. But could he really kill his siblings they are just trying to be good children and follow their father’s orders?  
“Just to let you know you can’t keep those wards up forever and when they slip and they will,” Ouriel said. “We will swoop in and grab your humans.”  
“How about this you let the doctor go,” Amenadiel said. “Surely she is of no use to you.”  
“But see that is where you are wrong,” Ouriel said. “She is of more use then what you might think.”  
“She has people in the world who care about her and want to know where she is Ouriel,” Lucifer said.  
Ouriel just shrugged, “I’ll let her go once she fulfills her purpose I promise,” she said.. “Until then the human is mine. Or you can do a trade you two can be reasoned with right? How about this, if you care about this doctor as much as you say you do how about a trade. Your carriers for the doctor. I give you my word I will let her go.”  
Amenadiel or Lucifer didn't have to think about that for one second and both said “NO!” in unison.  
“Well then it was nice talking to you,” Ouriel said. “I have wards I need to figure out how to get through right now.”  
And with that Ouriel fluttered her wings and was gone.  
“Damn it,” Lucifer swore. “I can tell you one thing she isn’t getting her hands on my new child. That I can promise you. Do you hear me Dad?” he yelled turning his face towards the sky.  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea to provoke our father,” Amenadiel said.  
“Why not,” Lucifer said. “It’s not like I haven't done it for years anyway.”  
“Hmm I have no idea why we shouldn’t provoke our father,” Amenadiel said sarcasm dripping heavily in his voice. “Could it be that he is the creator of all, and would probably have no trouble getting through. Or telling Ouriel or Quabriel how to get through to Linda and Dan respectively.”  
“Oh shit,” Lucifer said.  
“Now you get it,” Amenadiel said.  
And with that Lucifer unfurled his wings and was gone.  
Chapter Fifteen: Baby’s First Movements  
Dan is 18 weeks along…  
Linda is now 11 weeks along…  
At the precinct…  
Dan was getting noticeably bigger and people at work was starting to take notice. The looks that his fellow officers were giving him was of either pity or disgust. And he hated every minute of it but there was nothing he could do about it and he was only going to get bigger.  
Why just yesterday a well-meaning ‘friend,’ had asked him did he want to come workout with him at the gym. He didn’t answer just walked away plus his cravings were starting to get a bit out of hand. So much so that even Lucifer was starting to take notice and complain when he had to go to the store late at night.  
“The lieutenant doesn’t look happy,” Chloe said coming up to Dan’s desk and bringing him out of his thoughts.  
Dan looked to the lieutenant’s door and saw the mayor on the other side looking to be having a heated discussion with their boss. It looked like Dr. Amelia Wright made good on her promise to go to a higher authority to get things done about finding her wife.  
“I would imagine not,” Dan said taking a sip of his tea. Something he had been reduced to doing because too much caffeine could hurt the baby. He lowered his voice, looking around to make sure no one was to close before saying, “I don’t know what to do about Henrie too be honest Chloe.”  
“Is Lucifer and Amenadiel even trying to find those rogue angels at this point?” Chloe asked. “Or are they too busy with you and Linda?’  
Dan throw up his hand, “I don’t know what is going on with that whole situation. Last I heard the angels had offered up a trade and Lucifer and Amenadiel turned them down cold.”  
There was nothing Lucifer could do his siblings were using the same protections sigils as Lucifer and Amenadiel where using in order not to be found. Or to stop anyone not human from getting inside of their hiding place.  
The most horrible part of it all was the fact that they knew who took Henrietta. But they will never be able to tell Dr. Wright the truth about her wife’s abduction.  
“Were probably going to catch hell for this,” Chloe said as she watched the mayor really go in on Pierce on this one.  
‘I’m not so sure about that,’ Dan thought to himself but said instead. “We’ll see I guess.”  
A half-hour later the door to Pierce’s office opened and the mayor left his office. The mayor’s guards immediately surrounded him for protection. Once the mayor was out of earshot you can visibly see the relief on Pierce’s face as he let out a sigh suggesting he was glad that was over.  
‘  
Pierce saw them staring at him in anticipation and motioned for them to join him in his office. Dan and Chloe immediately got up and headed in that general direction.  
Once inside Pierce closed the door behind him, “Man I’m glad that’s over. But the fact Dr. Wright went to him in the first place is just concerning. Now we are starting to feel the heat of the situation and I don’t know how to fix this I am hoping you have some ideas.”  
“Sadly no,” Dan said. “Lucifer and Amenadiel have been trying to find her through some kind of locations spell thing and with no success.”  
Dan starting to believe that maybe God had a hand in hiding his children the phone Amenadiel in Lucifer going to stop them from finding them.  
Pierce let out a sigh when the winds hate me honestly it was at his wit's end with Dr. Wright. Intern to Chloe raising eyebrow hoping that she might have something but yeah if Dan didn't she probably neither.  
“No clue here either,” Chloe said throwing her hands in the air.  
“It's fine the mayor came in and said that wife was complaining about you know I'm not doing enough for her case in her wife,” Pierce said. “So he has asked for a new detective to be involved in the case now.which will take the weight off your shoulders and the way the weight off of your shoulders and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Maybe a new detective with fresh new eyes and isn't as deep into this as we are might come up with something else.”  
Chloe shrugged, “I am more than all right with this takes the stress off my shoulders. And it's a win-win situation because I ain't got to deal with her coming in on a daily basis yelling at me anymore.”  
A few moments later they were dismissed from the office, but then knew he was not going to give up on helping search for Henrie. Because if he never went to her in the first place she would never have been taken and he is never felt horrible in his life.  
=^..^=  
Dan was washing his hands at the sink after running to the restroom for felt what felt like the thousandth time today when he felt a fluttering in his belly. This feeling has been going on for a couple of days now and he didn't know what it was he was never is that something could be wrong with the child.  
He sincerely hoped not but because to lose this baby now will be devastating what with Trixie happy that she actually is going to be a big sister. This one totally crush her if he was lose the child now, ‘No.’ He thought firmly this is not the end.  
But with no doctor to ask he had only two other options one his ex-wife Chloe the second option was Pierce both have been pregnant and might know what the sensation was.  
He decided to go to Chloe might be less awkward that way. After drawing his hands he walked you walked to Chloe's desk.  
“Hey can we talk over lunch or something,” he asked when he got near enough to her desk.  
“Yeah sure,” Chloe said nodding. “Everything all right,” she asked him.  
Dan shook his hand before walking to his own desk and sitting down basically lunch couldn't come soon enough for him.  
=^..^=  
Standing guard outside of the precinct…  
Lucifer was starting to wonder if he should head inside after seeing an official-looking car come and go from the precinct. But changed his mind when he saw everyone enter the building with no problem.  
It was all good it would seem Pierce could handle whoever was on the inside of that car.  
A few hours later…  
Lucifer looked at his watch and noticed it was coming up on lunchtime just as that thought occurred to him he sees Dan and Chloe leave the building.  
“Well shit,” he mumbled hurrying to catch up to them but still staying invisible to the naked human eye. He did not take his eyes off the two of them as the hurried to a nearby restaurant.  
‘Damn it,’ he thought they couldn't have driven somewhere instead of walking. He was really starting to regret not marking the nearby buildings and restaurants just in case something like this happened.  
He was definitely going to have a talk with Dan about the carelessness of walking down an unarmed block right now.  
Lucifer was considering making himself known but changed his mind when he saw how many people around for that. He didn’t want anyone to have a heart attack on his watch.  
He looked around making sure that no other angels were around as he continued to walk but he made sure to keep his eyes on Dan at all times.  
When they finally made it to a little restaurant that was on a random corner of some street he watched them go inside of it. He took a last look around before finally going inside himself. Chloe and Dan managed to snag a table in the back of the place.  
And when he caught up to them they were speaking in hushed tones.  
“So what is bothering you,” Chloe asked.  
“How do you know something is bothering me?” Dan asked.  
“Come on Dan we were married for years,” Chloe said. “I should think that I would know your worried face by now.”  
‘True,” Dan said. “To be honest Chloe I have been worried I have been getting this weird sensation in my stomach the last couple of days. And I don’t know what’s wrong. If something wrong with my child.”  
“Does it feel like butterflies in your stomach?” Chloe asked him.  
Dan thought about it for a moment before answering and said, “Yeah. Now that I think about it.”  
Chloe let out a breathy laugh at that, “Don’t worry. There is nothing wrong with the child you are just feeling the first movements of the baby inside of you.”  
Dan got this look of pure excitement on his face when Chloe said that, “Are you for real. Nothing is wrong its just my baby letting me know that they are here.”  
Lucifer stood there mystified at what he was hearing the child was moving inside Dan so much so that he could actually feel it. He was pretty sure that he had a big goofy smile on his face as he watched the waitress come over to take their order.  
He was really upset with himself now for not making himself known because he could have put his hand over Dan’s belly and possibly have felt the child move to.  
At least this he could experience he was still a little upset over his first child and not being there for her but at least he could do this.  
That, of course, was when he felt it the power surge that meant only one thing, and that was one of his siblings was nearby.  
“Shit,” he shouted suddenly appearing in the middle of the restaurant scaring the hell out of people.  
Even Dan and Chloe was startled as they looked in his direction. The waitresses mouth was hanging open startled.  
“What the hell?” Chloe said jumping to her feet.  
Dan stood up more slowly and said, “Lucifer what is going on?”  
Before he could even get a word out electricity crackled in the air causing the lights to flicker and then go out as Ouriel appeared out of nowhere.  
The customers ran screaming as her wings appeared behind her back her blonde hair crackled as seemed fo course through her as the electricity that seemed to be flowing through her body. Even the waitress at Dan and Chloe was like screw this and ran.  
Chloe didn’t hesitate as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the woman in front of her. Beside her Dan had also drawn his gun and aiming it towards her as well.  
“The carrier,” Ouriel said with a sadistic smile at the three.  
Lucifer jumped in front of Dan to get out of sights of his younger sister.  
“Don’t you touch him,” Lucifer hissed at Ouriel.  
Ouriel just grinned at her brother as she used her powers to suck out the electricity of the street block behind her.  
The buildings and street lights going dark as she sucked the power from them into herself. She was sparkling with power all around her, “And who is going to stop me you?”  
“You will not touch him,” Lucifer repeated not taking his eyes off his sister’s hands.  
“Yes I think I am,” Ouriel said shooting a bolt of electricity his way. Which landed right on his stomach.  
Lucifer felt the shock of the bolt hit him and he went down, but he knew he had to protect Daniel. He just couldn’t find the strength to pick himself up though, and he had a feeling it was Chloe’s nearness that was causing him weakness right now.  
Ouriel just laughed at her brother's pain and shot an additional bolt towards his feet and walked towards Dan with fervor.  
“Stop or I’ll shoot,” Chloe said her gun still trained on the angel.  
“Like your human weapon can hurt me,” Ouriel said as she conjured up a ball of electricity to shoot at the detective.  
She was quickly thwarted by Dan who stepped in front of her, “No stop.”  
Ouriel looked at Dan sizing him up, “Only if you willingly come with me.”  
“NO!” Lucifer said clutching his stomach still trying to get off the floor.  
“No,” Chloe said aiming for the angels head with her gun behind Dan’s back.  
Lucifer could only watch in horror at the next minute seemed to pass in slow motion. Dan locked eyes on Lucifer who was still struggling to get upright as Ouriel grabbed him and Chloe let off a shot.  
“NO!” Lucifer screamed as his sister disappeared holding Dan in her arms.  
And right on time, Amenadiel showed up having felt the power surgence Ouriel had put on.  
“What happened brother,” Amenadiel asked looking around at the chaos of the scene.  
“Ouriel did,” Lucifer said clutching his stomach. “She came in and grabbed Dan and left for parts unknown.”  
Outside of the restaurant you could hear sirens coming also to late for a rescue.  
Chapter Sixteen: Why Isn’t He Healing  
Dan is still 18 weeks along…  
Linda is still 11 weeks along…  
Lucifer groaned still lying on the ground, and Chloe went over to see if she could be of any assistance. He unbuttoned his charred jacket and Chloe saw the blackened shirt underneath she pulled his shirt up to inspect his stomach on to notice horrible burns there.  
“Oh Father,” Amenadiel said feeling sick looking at his brothers stomach blackened stomach and the zig zagging marks on it.  
“Please tell me you’re going to be okay,” Chloe asked as she heard the sounds of police cars outside of the building. She was no expert on burns but she knew this was bad. “You’re an angel you could heal yourself right.”  
Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to answer for everything hurt so badly. “Daniel.” He managed to utter out. “I promised to protect him.”  
“This wasn’t your fault,” Chloe said tears sliding down her cheeks.  
Just then the paramedics reached them and bent down to check on Lucifer.  
“But the baby…” Lucifer said through gritted teeth fighting to get up and rejoin the battle for the sake of his child.  
“Hold still,” One of the paramedics working on him said pushing him back on the ground to examine his wound. “This looks really bad.”  
“Alright let’s get him on a stretcher,” Another medic said.  
“No,” Lucifer protested weakly still trying to get up. “I need to find Dan…”  
“Hey,” said the first paramedic grabbing his shoulder. “You aren’t going anywhere buddy.”  
A few minutes later they somehow got Lucifer still protesting onto the stretcher and into an ambulance headed for the nearest hospital.  
“She won’t take the child until after it’s born so we still have time,” Amenadiel tried to reassure his brother as he was being taken away on a gurney.  
=^..^=  
“Where did she take Dan,” Chloe asked Amenadiel as the ambulance drove away with Lucifer inside tears sparkling in her eyes for her partner.  
“I don’t know Chloe,” Amenadiel said. “But I can promise one thing I will not rest until I find her and make her pay family or not.”  
As they were leaving the scene Pierce came up to them, “What the hell happened,” he asked. “And where is Dan?”  
“Taken,” Amenadiel said. “By angels to places unknown to us at the moment.”  
“Oh god,” Pierce said. “How did they get him? I thought we had all the bases covered here.”  
“I think we might have gone outside of the protection zone,” Chloe said feeling sick. “Dan and I found this little restaurant years ago and this was our special place to eat at.”  
“That is why I didn’t feel any resistance when I came into this place,” Amenadiel said. “I was wondering why this place had so little resistance. Ouriel must have been on the lookout for feeling for Dan outside of a protected place. And when she noticed that one of the carriers was outside of a safe zone came swooping in as fast as she could. Before a plan could be formed to get them back into a safe zone.”  
“Oh god,” Chloe said a sob breaking from her throat. “I didn’t even think. Dan told me he thought something was wrong with the child. Because he was feeling this weird fluttering in his stomach. And he thought something might be wrong, and didn’t want Lucifer to know there might be a problem with the child. But I told him it was okay that was the first movements of the child and not to worry that means that the child is now strong enough to make themselves known.”  
“Don’t beat yourself up to bad Chloe,” Pierce said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “There is no way you would have known this was going to happen.”  
“But I should have protested going outside of the safe zone,” Chloe said. “But he insisted. He said he hadn’t been here in a while. You see this is the place we went on our first date ever.”  
Pierce pulled Chloe in for a hug for he knew this kind of pain himself. There was absolutely no kind of comfort anybody could give that will help the situation at hand. Damaris was proof of that he still felt guilty even thousands of years later that he wasn’t able to do more to stop her being taken.  
“There isn’t much we can do about it now,” Amenadiel said. “Ouriel and Quabriel cannot kill a human so we know at least that Dan is still alive.”  
He said that to try to elevate Chloe’s feelings but it didn’t work as her sobs just grew louder instead.  
“I’m going to need you to come downtown and give me a statement about what happened here,” Pierce said. “Because now on top of the doctor that has gone missing one of our own has disappeared to. And the press is going to eat this up you know they are.”  
Chloe wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket nodding, “Right.” And then she was heading to the hospital to check on her partner and make sure that he was alright.  
=^..^=  
A few hours later….  
Lucifer was lying on a hospital bed staring menacingly at the doctor who was reading off his chart he was getting on his nerves.  
“It would seem that the burns were as bad as we originally thought they were.” The doctor was saying and Lucifer couldn’t for the life of him remember the man's name.  
“That is what I have been trying to tell you,” Lucifer said. He looked at his stomach just moments before the doctor had come in and the burn marks had lessened but not going away entirely. Ouriel had done a real number on him and he and he had a feeling he was going to be gone for a while. “Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go I got somebody that I need to find.”  
Lucifer started to get up when in a sharp pain ran through his stomach and he had to lay back down groaning. “Son of a bitch.”  
“Uh huh,” the doctor said, “You aren't going anywhere, at least not for a few days.”  
“The hell I am,” Lucifer said.  
The doctor opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was opened a second later to reveal it was Amenadiel.  
“Oh good brother,” Lucifer said. “Surely you have come to get me out of this hellhole otherwise known as a hospital right.”  
“Not yet,” Amenadiel told Lucifer. He then looked at the doctor and said, “Can you give us a minute please.”  
The doctor looked ready to argue opening and closing his mouth a few times before leaving the room.  
“So what is the latest on the Dan situation,” Lucifer wasn't about to beat around the bush on this one.  
“So far nothing,” Amenadiel told him. “But the cops ain't going to back down from this one. Both Pierce and Chloe assured me of that one of their own have been taken after all.”  
“Great now if you can help me up,” Lucifer said. “We need to blow this popsicle stand and find them now.” But to Lucifer's annoyance, Amenadiel just shook his head. “Excuse me, brother! What do you mean no.”  
“Luci you can't even sit up let alone stand and walk,” Amenadiel pointed out. “What good do you think you are going to do for Dan of you somehow do find them? Dan is going to need you at your best and right now you aren't.”  
Lucifer scoffed, “Really brother. You are denying me when the trail that leads to Dan might still be warm. If this was Linda you would be freaking out to wanting to find her.”  
“Its not,” Amenadiel said. “And yeah I am freaking out. I consider Daniel a good friend. But the trail has gone cold.  
“And how would you know that,” Lucifer asked.  
“Because I already tried,” Amenadiel said. “After you were taken in the ambulance to the nearest hospital, I tried follow our sisters power and it didn’t work.”  
“Is Chloe nearby,” Lucifer asked. “Because I still haven’t healed properly. And we both know why she makes me vulnerable.”  
“Pierce gave her the rest of the day off and she is currently in the other room with Trixie,” Amenadiel said. “Both are really worried about you.”  
=^..^=  
Hospital waiting room…  
“Are you going to find the people who took dad now,” Trixie asked wiping tears from her eyes at the news of her father getting kidnapped.  
“Of course Monkey,” Chloe said. “Don’t worry Lucifer and I are on the job and we will not rest until he is back home safe and sound I promise.”  
“Speaking of Lucifer is he going to alright?” Trixie asked. “You said he was pretty badly injured is he earlier.”  
“I’m pretty sure he is going to be alright,” Chloe said. “I mean his brother doesn’t seem to be worried about him.”  
“That’s good right,” Trixie said her eyes downcast legs nervously shaking. “I mean you two work so well together that he will definitely help to find my father if we ask really nice right?”  
“Trixie,” Chloe said remembering that they hadn’t quite told her everything about her father’s pregnancy. “Look Monkey Lucifer will do anything to help us to catch the people behind this and stop them,” she wanted to add the fact that Lucifer was the father of her new sibling. But realized now wouldn’t be the best time.  
“Okay,” Trixie said.  
Chloe opened her mouth to say something else when she heard a commotion nearby.  
“Where are they?” came the sound of Maze’s voice.  
“Ma’am,” a deep male voice said. “You can’t just come in with those weapons on hand. You are either gonna have to hand them over now. Or we will call the police one way or another…”  
The sound of “Umph,” came a moment later. And Chloe had an idea which one it came from and it sure wasn't Maze.  
“Wait here Monkey,” Chloe said to her daughter as she walked out into the hallway. To see a security guard slammed into a nearby wall throat being crushed and hanging about two feet off the ground he was quickly turning blue.  
“Maze,” Linda was looking horrified at the scene in front of her. “You need to put the man down he is just doing his job.”  
“Mazikeen you need to let go of the security guard,” Chloe said coming up behind the demon.  
“No,” Maze said. “He came up on me and grabbed me.”  
“I know that but you are currently making a scene right now,” Chloe said. “Your lifting this gentleman into the air that is nearly twice your size is causing a nice disturbance right now. And you don’t want that drawing attention to yourself and Linda right.”  
Maze thought about that for a few seconds before she let the security guard drop unceremoniously to the floor where he lay gasping for breath. She walked away from the man as doctor’s came to check up on him now of them giving her a second glance.  
When they got to a quieter part of the hospital, Maze asked. “So what the hell happened Decker.”  
“I…” Chloe started but Maze’s penetrating look had her get a little nervous which she quickly cleared her throat to continue. “Dan has been taken by those two angels that Amenadiel and Lucifer warned us about.”  
“What how?” Maze asked glaring at Chloe.  
“We went outside of the protection zone,” Chloe admitted.  
“You did what,” Maze asked shooting daggers at her former roommate.  
“We didn’t think okay,” Chloe said. “Dan was upset about something that had been happening over the last few days. He thought he was losing the child, but I told him that it was the first movements of his child.”  
“And ya’ll went outside of the protection zone for you to convey that message?” Maze asked she really wanted to slap Chloe right now. “Why? What was the point of that?”  
“We had wanted to go to a favorite restaurant that we enjoyed years ago,” Chloe said. “It was only a few blocks away. We thought we would still be protected we guessed wrong.”  
“And now Dan is in the hands of angels,” Maze said. “And god knows what they are going to do to him there. Brillant.”  
“I am more sorry than you will ever know,” Chloe said.  
“Yeah well sorry ain’t going to help us to track down those angels now is it,” Maze said slamming her fist against the wall. “Completely and utterly reckless.”  
Chloe had had enough of Maze at this point and yelled, “You can speak for yourself Maze about recklessness. You brought Linda to a place that is unprotected last time I checked this isn’t a safe zone.”  
“Actually it is,” Maze said. “Amenadiel made it so right before he came up here to visit Lucifer and make sure that he was alright. So yes Linda is fine here.”  
And with that Maze stormed out of the room Linda following behind her shaking her head. On their way out though they almost ran into Trixie who just wanted to know what was going on.  
“I don’t know why don’t you ask that bitch of a mother,” Maze said.  
Trixie looked at her mother and asked, “Did you leave something important out mommy?”  
=^..^=  
Lucifer’s room…  
Maze entered Lucifer’s room a minute later still worked up over everything that had happened outside of the room with Trixie and Chloe. Yeah she kind of felt bad now for yelling at Trixie and is going to have to apologize about it later but she had more pressing issues at the moment.  
“Sorry to interrupt boys,” Maze said coming into the room. “But how could you let Chloe and Dan go outside of the safe zone like that?”  
“I figured they would be alright if I kept a close eye on them and clearly I was wrong,” Lucifer said. “Clearly I was wrong, Now if you can do me this one good deed and help me to get out of this hospital bed so I can track down Ouriel and Quabriel and rip them to shreds. Trust me it would be greatly appreciated.”  
“Don’t do it Maze,” Amenadiel said stepping in front of the demon who had taken a step towards the bed. “He’s hurt, and hasn’t healed properly in the hours since the attack.”  
“I can assure you that I am fine,” Lucifer argued from the bed. “Now come and help me up.”  
“Why isn’t he healing,” Maze said stopping.  
“It was an attack from another angel,” Amenadiel said. “When angels attack one another they can do real damage to the other. Plus Chloe was there and you already know that she makes Lucifer vulnerable so put two and two together and…”  
“We have the devil lying in a hospital bed not being able to heal himself,” Linda said.  
“Exactly,” Amenadiel said.  
=^..^=  
Somewhere in Los Angeles….  
The world around Dan seemed to swirl around him as the angel grabbed ahold of him and wrapped her arms around him.  
He took one last look at Lucifer who was struggling to get off the floor, but couldn’t quite manage to rise more than a few inches. He heard a gunshot rings out through the restaurant and then saw nothing else as the world disappeared around him.  
What felt like years later but was probably one seconds he found his feet on solid ground again in what looked like an abandoned warehouse.  
The angel released him and when she did he almost lost his balance nearly collapsing to the floor as the world was still spinning around him.  
“Whoa easy there,” She said grabbing his arm.  
He said nothing he just wanted her to let go of him he really did but couldn’t find the strength to pull away. He had a feeling she wasn’t going to let go anyways.  
“Look carrier I don’t like doing this either,” Ouriel said. “But I am a good daughter and I follow my father’s order to a T. Even if it means that I am doing some unpleasant things. Don’t worry I won’t keep you here forever. Just long enough to birth the child then you can go.”  
Dan didn’t believe her, after all, she still had Henrie and there was no reason for that at all.  
“You don’t believe me?” Ouriel said shrugging. “Well I’m telling the truth but never you mind,” she then raised her voice. “Quabriel I have one of the carriers come and lock him up with the other please.”  
A tall dark-haired angel appeared in front of Dan causing him to jump.  
“Oh, and Daniel,” Ouriel said. “You wouldn’t be able to tell me the name and location of the other carrier could you. Hmm?”  
Dan fervently shook his head no he refused to give up Linda’s location.  
Ouriel didn’t seem surprised when he didn’t answer though. She teleported right in front of him, “I was so hoping we could do this the easy way. I’ll get the information one way or another take him away.”  
A minute later Dan was being shoved into a room that had another occupant in there her hair was disheveled and she looked to have lost a lot of weight but otherwise alright?  
“Henrie?” She didn’t so much as move from the spot on the bed just kept looking forward. “Oh god, what have they done to you.”  
“Not god,” she mumbled she didn’t take her eyes off the wall in front of her.  
Dan could barely understand her, her voice was so low, “What did you say.”  
Henrie took her eyes off the wall in front of her and stared at Dan, “Not god,” she repeated.  
“We have to get out of her,” Dan said nodding his head in agreement about that not being God outside those doors. “The angels have made a mistake though,” Dan said with a smile. They had forgotten to frisk him for a phone which he immediately pulled out only to notice he had no bars. He started to walk around the room hoping to get a bar or two but got nothing.  
‘Shit,’ he thought to himself. He had raised the phone as high as he could reach nothing he lowered it to the ground nothing. He had walked around the room several times now and got nothing each time.  
“You still have your gun too,” Henrie said from behind Dan. He was so focused on trying to get cell service that he didn’t realize she had gotten off the bed.  
“Yeah so,” Dan said. “What about it?”  
“You can shoot one or both of them the next time they come into the room,” Henrie said she look half-mad with hope. “And then when they are down we can make our escape out of here.”  
Dan nodded putting his hand on his gun, “Yeah as great of a plan as that would be there is just one little issue with said plan. Human weapons don’t take out angels quite that easy. Sorry, I would rather save those bullets for something else.”  
“Something else?” Henrie said. “Something like what?”  
“I don’t know but something,” Dan said. “I’m thinking we should hide the gun just in case.”  
Chapter Seventeen: Some Kind of a Weapon  
Dan is still 18 weeks along…  
Linda is still 11 weeks along…  
Hospital waiting room….  
“Did you leave something important out mommy?” Trixie asked.  
Chloe smiled awkwardly at her daughter she also really wanted to clobber Maze at the moment., “Uh, its… its….“  
“What’s wrong mommy?” Trixie asked concern lace her voice and shown on her face.  
Chloe looked around at the people milling about talking and pointing at them probably wondering how Maze picked up that guard.  
“Not here Monkey,” Chloe said. “At home, I promise.”  
“Can we go and see Lucifer then,” Trixie asked. “I just want to make sure that he is alright and thank him for trying to save my father.”  
“That’s noble of you honey,” Chloe said grabbing Trixie’s hand and quickly pulling her from the room away from prying eyes.  
She went to the nurse's desk first to see if there was a restriction on the number of visitors Lucifer was allowed in his room before finally heading to the room itself.  
Where she was met with the tail end of the conversation of Linda, Amenadiel, Maze, and Lucifer on the other side of the door.  
“Why isn’t he healing,” Maze asked.  
“It was an attack from another angel,” Amenadiel said. “When angels attack one another they can do real damage to the other. Plus Chloe was there and you already know that she makes Lucifer vulnerable so put two and two together and…”  
“We have the devil lying in a hospital bed not being able to heal himself,” Linda finished.  
“Exactly,” Amenadiel said.  
“Mommy, what exactly are they talking about?” Trixie asked her mother.  
This was the secret she kept from her daughter not wanting Trixie to know the true identity of Maze, Amenadiel, and Lucifer. But here they were outside of Lucifer's hospital room and the truth had been revealed along with something new.  
“Uh how about we go in and find out,” Chloe said knocking on the door to alert everyone to her presence. She then opened the door before anyone could say anything.  
“Hey, Trixie just wanted to visit Lucifer and see how he was doing,” Chloe said ignoring the looks everyone in the room was giving her.  
“Hey child,” Lucifer said. “Give you a hundred dollars if you help me off the bed.”  
“Throw in chocolate cake and we have a deal,” Trixie said going up to Lucifer nervously.  
“No deal,” Amenadiel said. “Lucifer needs his rest. “I was just about to get going anyway. I want to try and get ahold of some of our siblings they can’t all be for this. Maybe I can sway them to our side.”  
“I doubt that’s going to work,” Lucifer said shaking his head.  
“Can’t hurt to try though,” Amenadiel said. “You never know we might get some intel on Ouriel’s and Quabriel’s location.”  
“Okay,” Lucifer snorts disbelievingly.  
“We’ve got to get going to right Linda?” Maze said glaring at Chloe. Before storming past her bumping her shoulder.  
“Yeah, right,” Linda said hurrying after Maze.  
“Jeez, what did you do to Maze?” Lucifer asked Chloe.  
“She is apparently mad that I took Dan out of the protection range and he got abducted because of this,” Chloe said.  
“Hey, by the way, I am really sorry about what happened to Dan,” Chloe said. “And I promise I will not rest until he is found.”  
“I don’t blame you for that,” Lucifer said sighing. “I blame myself. Had I just been quicker I might have been able to stop my sister from getting to him.”  
“But Maze blames me for it,” Chloe said.  
“Don’t worry she’ll get over it,” Lucifer said. “Eventually. Right now I am more concerned about getting the hell out of here.”  
Chloe hated to admit that she was eavesdropping but she had to know, “Before I knocked on the door I heard something that caught my attention.”  
“Okay,” Lucifer said. “What was it.”  
“Amenadiel said something,” Chloe said. “And it would seem that I make you vulnerable? How is that possible? Is that why you aren’t healing properly right now.”  
“I never told you this before but,” Lucifer sighed trying to put this off some more but knowing it can’t be pushed off anymore. “The truth is,” He looked at Trixie. “Do you really want your daughter in here to hear this?”  
“I’m tired of lying to her,” Chloe said. “I want her to know the whole truth behind everything. I was going to wait until we got home tonight and tell her the truth but maybe she should hear it now.”  
Trixie’s tuned into the conversation at that, “What do you mean?” She asked.  
“Everything you heard on the other side of the door was true,” Lucifer said before Chloe could open her mouth.”About angels, they exist and I am one of them.”  
Trixie opened her mouth, “Are you serious? Oh wow, that's cool.” But that was when the realization struck her, “Wait but your name is Lucifer and that means you're the devil.”  
When Trixie started to back up Lucifer said, “Don't be afraid child. I'm not evil you should at least know that about me by name remember I hang out with your parents. And are they afraid of me, I helped you with p with that school bully. If I was evil would I have done that? What about your parents do you think that they would trust me if I wasn't trustworthy.”  
“No they trust you,” Trixie said then she smiled widely at another realization. “Does that mean that I have guardian angels that are going to watch me for the rest of my life?”  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “If you think that I am letting you go through life unprotected well let's just say that won’t happen, Besides your sibling is also a part angel and they are going well protected too. Well, when we find your father that is.”  
Trixie get a confused look on her face when Lucifer said that, “Wait what.”  
“Your parents didn’t tell you I am the child’s other father,” Lucifer said. “That is why your father and I have been so close lately, I am his protector while he carries my offspring.”  
“Is this what you have been keeping from me?” Trixie asked turning to her mother. “Is this what Maze was talking about when she said you weren’t telling me everything.”  
“Yes,” Chloe said. “But it was a group effort we didn’t think you would be able to handle all of this. So we left out the info about the angels and demons. We didn’t think you would handle it very well, but we were wrong. And I am sorry we kept that information from you you deserved to know the truth about everything.”  
“Demons?” Trixie asked.  
“Oh did we forget to tell you that demons walked the earth too?” Lucifer asked. “Well, demon anyone because they are only one at the moment Maze.”  
Trixie opened and shut her mouth a few times before saying, “What? My grown-up best friend isn't human either.”  
“Nope,” Lucifer said. “But not to worry Maze won’t let anything happen to you either.”  
“Question, several really now that I think of it,” Chloe said. “This one is about the angels that Amenadiel said he was going to try to win to our side, could that possibly work? What about raising more demons to help with this. You are the devil, after all, why not bring a few of them up.”  
“The answer to the first question is,” Lucifer started. “I honestly don't know if that is going to work. There are so few angels on this earth for various different reasons it's hard to say whether or not they will join us. As for demons, they can only be conjured up to take the bodies of the recently dead. And their behavior can be unpredictable at best.”  
“But can you control them and get them to do what you want,” Chloe asked. “I mean you are their leader right?”  
“I am but a lot of demons aren't the biggest fans of angels so if you can imagine this might not turn out in our favor of helping to find Dan,” Lucifer said. “Sorry.”  
“Oh I know maybe you can use that to your advantage,” Trixie said. “If they're not that big of a fan of angels they will definitely help to find my father.”  
“Trixie does have a point,” Chloe said. “And as their leader, you can do a lot of convincing to help win them to your cause.”  
“But if I do that I am going to have to pop down to hell and talk to some of them down there,” Lucifer said. “Dad knows its probably not a good idea to have them come up here and have that conversation.”  
“Why not wouldn't it be easier,” Chloe asked.  
“Yeah if I want the chance of them possibly rebelling against me now that they're free to roam the earth,” Lucifer said.  
“Why not have Maze at your side then,” suggested Trixie. “Then you can show a united front between the two of you.”  
“Your plan is solid child,” Lucifer said. “Now if you will help me off this bed we can get it moving.”  
Chloe sighed as much as they wanted Lucifer to rest and relax for a couple of days it wasn't going to happen.  
“Fine I’ll get a doctor and see about having you released,” Chloe said. “But first before I do I want a question answered.”  
“Okay shoot,” Lucifer said trying to sit up  
“What did Amenadiel, Linda, and Maze mean when they said I made you vulnerable? You never said just asked if this was an appropriate conversation for Trixie.”  
“Its because my father put you in my path Chloe,” Lucifer said.  
Chloe cocked her head to the side, “What do you mean by that?”  
“I mean your parents were unable to bear a child,” Lucifer said. “They prayed and prayed for one but was never able to get pregnant. That is until my father intervened and sent one of his children down to help with this marvelous conception.”  
“What!” Chloe said clearly flustered.  
“He sent Amenadiel down to help your parents,” Lucifer continued like he was never interrupted. “When he did he never realized the consequences behind it. Like you being immune to angel charms and stuff. It also seems to make angels around you vulnerable. Which is how in the warehouse a while back you were able to shoot me and make me bleed. There was also that time when I was killed by Malcolm when you were near and was brought back by my father.”  
“So I was right the whole time you were hurt to the point of death,” Chloe said. “But you denied it. Why didn't you just tell me the truth.”  
“I did tell you the truth,” Lucifer said. “I always told you the truth you just didn’t want to believe me. And now you do. But you making the angels vulnerable I am wondering if its all angels and not just me. It is a theory no one has tasted before and I am wondering about it now.”  
“Wondering about what exactly?” Chloe asked.  
“When we do find Dan maybe we should have you with us,” Lucifer said. “Then maybe Ouriel and Quabriel will be vulnerable to. It’s just to bad that your shot missed Ouriel, becuase had it actually hit her would it have caused her damage because you were around.”  
“I don’t know but I would love to be there and test that theory,” Chloe said. “And Ouriel will pay for what she has done her and Quabriel.”  
“But first we have to find them,” Lucifer said. “Now if you don’t mind helping me up I am getting out of here. I can continue resting at home where I will be more useful.”  
Chloe finally went over to the bed and helped Lucifer to get off of it,  
A few minutes later they realized the had a major problem of they didn’t have any extra clothes for Lucifer to leave the hospital in his other pair was badly singed.  
“Why don’t you just wrap a hospital blanket around you,” Trixie asked.  
Chloe yanked the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Lucifer, “Good point.”  
As they headed into the hallway they were quickly stopped by the nurses and doctors milling around the hallway.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” the same doctor that was in his room earlier said coming up to them.  
“I’m leaving,” Lucifer said leaving no room for argument.  
But the doctor found one anyway as he turned to Chloe, “No he hasn’t been released yet.”  
“Yeah well he is ready to go and you can’t hold him here against his will,” Chloe said.  
“But, but,” the doctor tried to argue. “He needs rest and…”  
At the glare from both Chloe and Lucifer, the doctor finally backed down and let them pass.  
=^..^=  
Ouriel shifted her left shoulder for what felt like the thousandth time that day.  
“Ouriel what is wrong,” Quabriel said coming up behind his sister.  
“My shoulder has been feeling off all day today,” Ouriel said. “I don’t know why.”  
“You want me to take a look,” Quabriel asked and Ouriel nodded moving her robe down to expose her shoulder.  
At her brothers gasp Ouriel turned to him, “What is it?” Ouriel asked. “Is it bad?”  
“Ouriel you have dried blood all on your shoulder,” Quabriel said. When he examined it further he felt something hard lodged in her shoulder that definitely shouldn’t be there.  
“What is it Quabriel?” Ouriel asked seeing her brother’s concerned face.  
“There is something inside of your shoulder and it is hard,” Quabriel said. “I have a feeling it doesn't belong there.”  
“Well get it out then,” Ouriel said calmly.  
Quabriel took out one of his blades and slit open the wound drawing fresh blood from his sister who didn’t utter a sound. He then went to work removing the foreign object from her body. A moment later he pulled out a small cylindrical metal thing from her shoulder and showed it to her.  
“What the hell is that?” Ouriel said.  
“I don’t know,” Quabriel asked. “Do you know how this even happened?”  
Flashback…  
“Stop or I’ll shoot,” the human woman standing next to Lucifer said.  
Ouriel snorted, “Like your human weapons can harm me.”  
Ouriel then went to grab the carrier right as she heard a loud bang go off. She felt a searing pain in her left shoulder but thought nothing of it because she was glad to have at least one of the carriers at hand.  
She then made her escape with the carrier back to the hideout.  
End of flashback…  
“The human woman had some kind of a weapon,” Ouriel said remembering.  
“Maybe the weapon was forged in the bowels of hell,” Quabriel said. “That could be why it managed to hurt you.”  
“What the hell does this mean,” Ouriel asked looking down at her shoulder woodchuck closed up after Quabriel stopped messing with it.  
“Well then if that is the case we need to find this human and take that weapon,” Quabriel said. “ Father knows we don't need a human with the power to kill us running around the earth.”  
“Yes I agree wholeheartedly with you there brother,” Ouriel said.  
She moved her shoulder up and down trying to get the kinks out. It was feeling better already after Quabriel took the thing out but she wanted to make sure. Weapons made forged in hell tended to leave a mark and you won't be able to heal for a day or two.  
=^..^=  
“Are you sure that you didn’t find anything your forensic team didn’t find anything,” Pierce asked Ella who was shaking her head no.  
“Yeah no bullet holes whatsoever in the joint,” Ella said. “And we combed that place from top to bottom.”  
“Detective Decker said she fired a shot at the perp before they escaped with Dan,” Pierce said.  
“Maybe it hit the person,” Ella said. “It would explain why there were no bullet holes. Which means that you should check hospitals for gunshot victims.”  
Pierce nodded, “Thanks Lopez for the great work back there.”  
And with that Ella left the office grim she couldn’t believe that Dan had been taken.  
Once she was gone Pierce put in a call to Amenadiel he needed to know what was up.  
“Hello,” came the voice on the other end of the line.  
“Hi Amenadiel its Pierce,” Pierce said. “I have some interesting news that you might want to hear.”  
“Yeah okay what up,” Amenadiel said.  
“I think we found a way to take down your siblings when we find them,” Pierce said.  
“Okay I’m listening,” Amenadiel said.  
“You remember how Chloe makes Lucifer vulnerable when she is near him,” Pierce said.  
“Yeah what about it,” Amenadiel said.  
“I don’t think he is the only angel she does that for,” Pierce said.  
“Go on,” Amenadiel said and from his tone, Pierce had a feeling he was very interested in what he had to say next.  
“Chloe fired a shot a Ouriel,” Pierce said. “And normally human weapons wouldn’t hurt an angel but because Chloe was near I have a feeling she was made vulnerable. And the shot that was fired by Chloe actually hit your sister and wounded her.”  
“Okay I will let the others know thank you, Cain,” Amenadiel said.  
A moment later Pierce heard a dial tone on the other end of the line which meant he could hang up to.  
Chapter Eighteen: An Old Friend  
Dan is now 20 weeks along…  
Linda is now13 weeks along…  
Somewhere in Los Angeles….  
‘Two weeks,’ Dan thought to himself. It had been weeks since his abduction and he still hadn’t come up with a plan to save himself or his child. And Henrie was of no use, whatever the angels had done to her before he got there they seem to have officially broken her.  
He was starting to regret taking advantage of everything Lucifer had given him but at least he could cook. Which was more than he could say about Lucifer’s siblings, or he spooned some kind of slop into his mouth.  
‘Well at least they remembered to feed us,’ Dan thought sarcastically as he about choked on the unseasoned food. Even his child was like this was some bullshit as they moved in his bully the child had gotten stronger over the last few weeks.  
Dan sighed wondering if he should turn his phone on and try for a signal again. He doubted that he would get one but no harm no foul right.  
He was hoping to conserve the battery at least for as long as it took and so far shutting it off for long periods and trying only once or twice a day for a signal wasn’t going to last forever. The phone wasn’t at a hundred percent when he was taken by the angels and at this point, it was only at thirty-three percent last he checked.  
Dan figured he might as well try to talk to Henrie again but chances were she probably wasn’t going to making a lot of sense.  
“Hey Henrie, just to let you know we will get out of here,” Dan said but Henrie said nothing just kept eating the food. “You do remember I am a cop, right? My buddies at the precinct are definitely going to be looking for me. Which means that they are also looking for you too.”  
He had a feeling that Lucifer wouldn’t have stopped looking from the moment he was taken. And there was also Amenadiel two of the strongest angels in the garrison out there with one goal in mind to save him.  
He briefly wondered which one of them was outside now watching over them. And had a feeling it was the female she never put any effort into cooking when it was her turn.  
“How long do you think they are going to keep us here,” Henrie asked Dan.  
He didn’t hesitate to answer, “Probably until I give birth.”  
“That ain’t going to be for months still,” Henrie said slamming her head into the wall behind her.  
“Yeah well we don’t have much of a choice now do we unless we come up with a plan of escape,” Dan said. “But knowing who and what is out there that is going to be impossible to do.”  
The room went silent again Henrie went back to slurping her food.  
After a few minutes, Henrie sighed deeply putting her bowl aside and took a few deep breathes to try to calm herself but they weren’t seeming to help.  
“You okay there Henrie,” Dan asked taking a sip of the water from his cup.  
“What do you think,” Henrie yelled. “I am stuck in this shithole with no way out of here and I feel horrible.”  
“Please tell me you're not getting sick are you?” Dan asked her.  
“Sadly not that kind of sick,” Henrie said. “I have been putting off telling you because I just knew that you would hate me.”  
“Put off telling me what,” Dan asked her.  
“About how and why you are here,” Henie said. “ I have a confession to make.” Henrie hesitated a minute before continuing to speak. “I am the reason you were caught and brought here Dan. And I am more sorry then you ever know.”  
Dan looked at how pathetic she was and actually kind of felt sorry for her. “Yeah I already knew,” Dan said. “I had a feeling you would break eventually after word of you being taking came to me.”  
“You - you - you already knew,” Henrie said.  
“Yeah it doesn’t take a genius to figure out you gave me away,” Dan said. “I was mad at first but after seeing what they have done to you and the state you were in kind of lessened my anger of you. And to be honest i kind of blame myself for your being taken anyway.”  
“How is this your fault?” Henrie asked.”I am the one that gave you away after they promised my freedom which turned out to be a lie.”  
“After I found out that I was pregnant I wanted to be taken care of by an actual doctor you see,” Dan said. “Even though I was a man and knew that no doctor was ever going to take me seriously. So Lucifer went about finding me a doctor to stop my complaining I guess on medical assistance during this pregnancy.”  
“That is when he went to Linda Martin,” Henrie said. “And I owed her a favor which she called in for you which is how you got into my clinic.”  
“That must have been some kind of favor,” Dan said to Henrie who seemed to withdraw back into herself. “What did Linda have over you anyway?”  
Henrie didn’t answer she just leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.  
=^..^=  
Ella’s home...  
“You seem down,” Ray Ray said appearing in front of Ella causing her to jump.  
“Ray Ray,” Ella said. “What are you doing here? I thought you were done haunting me.”  
“I am,” Ray Ray said. “Or at least I was. But I do like to come and check up on you every once in a while and see how you’ve been doing, And is that any way to greet an old friend of yours.”  
“Look Ray Ray I am sorry,” Ella said. “I’ve just been really stressed out lately. A friend of mine has been taken and they are no new leads or anything pointing to where he might have been taken to. And… wait a minute you’re a ghost maybe you can help me.”  
“Help you how?” Ray Ray asked.  
“You could go a haunt around California until you find him,” Ella said.  
“Sadly it doesn’t work that way,” Ray Ray said at the look Ella gave her she continued. “I am only connected to you and not your friend. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t go find them and bring back this information to you.”  
“Surely you know other ghosts then right?” Ella suggested a big smile appearing on her face for she finally had hope of finding Dan. “Maybe you can contact them and start a chain gang of information and then relay it to me.”  
“I can try,” Ray Ray said and at Ella’s nod of approval closed her eyes and tried to find other ghosts around her. “Sorry Ella,” she said. “I’m not sensing any ghosts in the vicinity.”  
Ella’s smile dropped, “Dang it. I was so hoping that you would be able to help. Maybe if we move across town that might help.”  
“Maybe,” Ray Ray said she hated seeing Ella sad. They had bee best friends for so long that she would do anything to keep a smile on Ella’s face right now. “It doesn’t hurt to try at least.”  
And with that Ella grabbed her car keys, “Are you coming.”  
Ray Ray matched steps with Ella on her way out of the door. “If I do this then you are going to have to do me a favor to alright.”  
“Ray Ray I promise if you help me to find Dan,” Ella said turning to her friend. “I will give you anything you ever wanted.” Ella stopped herself remembering that Ray Ray was a ghost. “Well, anything that… will help you… I don’t know how. Okay, anything within reason how about that.”  
“I just want to hang out more often,” Ray Ray said she gave Ella a wink as she continued. “Also to talk about this friend of yours he must be really special if you are making a deal with me. Do I foresee mini Ellas walking around in the future?” But then the smile dropped off her face, “Or is it the other way around and he got you pregnant and left you.”  
Ella rolled her eyes, “He is just a friend and no I am not pregnant. We were never even dating he is just a friend from work.”  
“Oh!” Ray Ray said sounding disappointed.  
“But yeah I agree if you help me I will hang out with you more often as long as it's not around other people okay,” Ella said. “It is weird to talk to someone invisible out in public after all.”  
“Deal,” Ray Ray said a smiling brightening her face.  
Ella didn’t know if she should say the next part though Ray Ray might think she was crazy if she did and she ended up opening a closing her mouth a few times as a result.  
“There is something that you aren’t telling me is there?” Ray Ray asked.  
“The person that abducted him didn’t know that he was pregnant,” Ella said all out in a rush. “There I said it you can think I am crazy all you want. But its true I tested his blood and everything and it said he was pregnant.”  
Ray Ray’s eyes got huge, “But - but that would mean that he is the carrier my family was looking for. Or at least one of them.”  
“Carrier?” Ella said. “Ray Ray what are you talking about.”  
“Uh oh,” Ray Ray said. “I’ve said too much haven’t I?”  
“What do you mean carrier,” Ella said. “Ray…”  
But that was as far as she got before Ray Ray put two fingers against her forehead pushing enough power into her to knock her out.  
“Oh no,” Ray Ray cried holding her limp best friend in her arms. “What do I do now.”  
Chapter Nineteen: Satan for A Coworker  
Dan is still 20 weeks along…  
Linda is still 13 weeks along…  
‘To open a prayer line or not to open a prayer line that was the question,’ Ray Ray thought to herself.  
She had never hated herself more then she did right now as she had never meant to hurt Ella who was currently lying still in her arms. She had heard the call go out from Ouriel and Quabriel to any angels walking the earth with any information about the carriers to please come forward.  
As the angel of death she constantly on earth walking amongst the humans but she had no information to give those two. She had no clue how far into their quest Quabriel and Ouriel was into finding those carriers, but she did know one thing the one person that could give them something was right here.  
But then she thought of Lucifer and Amenadiel and how crushed they would be if she allowed those babies to be taken to heaven. She looked down again at Ella remembering watching her grow up and being by her side the entire time.  
She remembered the first night that she had met Ella as a young child and wondered why she thought for even a second of handing her over.  
Flashback to the night of the accident…  
Detroit Michigan Late Night…  
Azrael felt the pull that meant another human was on the last leg of life and she followed it and found herself in front of a gnarly car wreck. There were two people inside of the car the older one was injured but he would live.  
As for the child - Azrael hated when she had to pick up a child who barely had a chance to live but she had a job to do.  
So she went up to the car to grab the child who was barely clinging to life but was fighting not to give up. ‘Ella Lopez,’ went through her mind as the name of the child.  
“Hi there Ella,” Azrael said. “It’s time to leave.”  
The spirit of the child awoke and looked at her but the body didn’t move an inch, “Do I have to.”  
“Yes Ella,” Azrael said. “Unfortunately your time here on earth is over. But lucky for you, you are going somewhere better.”  
“What about my family?” Ella said. “Won’t they miss me. What about my friends?”  
“They will be alright on this earthly plane don’t worry,” Azrael said.  
Ella let out a sob, “But I am going to miss them too.”  
Azrael didn’t know how to comfort the little girl so she just put her hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. You will get to see them again someday.”  
Ella continued to sob and as she did Azrael felt something wasn’t quite right. Maybe this child wasn’t as close to death as she originally thought. ‘Crap,’ this wasn’t the first time this happened where she got pulled to a scene of someone close to death but they weren’t as close as she originally thought.  
“Don’t worry,” Azrael said releasing the little girl’s spirit who immediately stopped sobbing. “You aren’t coming with me quite yet.”  
End of flashback…  
That night had consequences attached to it, there always was when Azrael dealt with a human spirit that wasn’t ready to leave yet and then release it back into the body. Ella could now see Azrael whenever she came to visit her and they would talk over the years as she grew up.  
But now Ella was involved with at least one of the nephilim carriers, and it was her Father’s will that they not be allowed on earth any longer. Which meant in order to be a good daughter she had to turn Ella over to Ouriel and Quabriel.  
But one look at the prone figure in her arms she realized that she would never be able to do it in a million years.  
She didn’t care that it was going against her Father’s wishes at the moment Ella meant to much to her to turn her over.  
“Don’t worry,” Azrael whispered into Ella’s ear. “My family won’t get their hands on you.”  
And with that Azrael disappeared to Lucifer’s last known residence Ella in her arms only to be blocked entrance into the place.  
“The heck,” Azrael said she said trying again.  
Azrael then looked around the building to notice there were sigils written all over the place protection sigils that stopped her from coming inside.  
‘These are some strong wards,’ Azrael thought to herself. It might take a while to get past them.  
“Hello Azrael,” Lucifer said behind her. “What are you doing here? And why do you have Ms. Lopez in your arms unconcious.”  
“Lucifer,” Azrael said. “This isn’t what it looks like,” she paused looking down at the woman in her arms. “Okay it might be exactly what it looks like but I brought her here instead of bringing her to Ouriel.”  
“Ouriel?” Lucifer asked looking around to see if Ouriel or Quabriel was nearby. “Are you working with her that’s why you brought Ms. Lopez here.”  
“NO! I mean no,” Azrael said. “I mean originally I was thinking about but I realize that Ella is my friend and I would never do that to her.”  
“So why are you holding an unconsciousunconscious your arms then?” Lucifer asked.  
“If you let me inside I will explain,” Azrael said.  
“Why would I do that?” Lucifer asked.  
“Because I came here to help protect your carrier and Amenadiel’s as well,” Azrael said.  
“That’s rich,” Lucifer said.  
“Why do you say that,” Azrael asked.  
“Because I don’t believe you for one second,” Lucifer said. “All the angels Amenadiel and I have spoken to say they will not break our Father’s commandment. And here you show up with one of my friends, and I have a feeling you are trying to trade her for Dan.”  
“No never why would I ever do that to you?” Arael asked.  
“I don’t know Azrael last I checked you were one of our father’s soldiers,” Lucifer said. “Last I checked we weren’t exactly on speaking terms. We haven’t spoken in millennia why come to my aid now? You abandoned me you suffer in hell alone and I am supposed to trust you.”  
“I didn’t abandon you I was busy,” Azrael argued. “You try being the angel of death a lot of people die Lucifer. Look can we talk about this inside.”  
“No,” Lucifer said.  
“Well if you aren’t going to let me inside can you at least take Ella in there for her own safety.”  
Lucifer gave her a funny look as she handed Ella over to Lucifer who then quickly disappeared inside to safety.  
A few minutes later he was right back by her side, “Okay I’m listening. You might not be here with ill intent towards Ella but I don’t believe you are here with the best intentions either. Which is why I am waiting for Amenadiel to get here before I let you inside of here.”  
“Did you call him on the prayer line?” Azrael asked Lucifer.  
“No,” Lucifer said folding his arms across his chest. “Do I look foolish? You know what don’t answer that. I called him on his cell phone of course and he said he’ll be over as soon as possible.”  
Azrael sighed, “Can we at least wait inside while we wait for him to get here,” and Lucifer shook his head. “I clearly hold no ill will towards you or your carriers. Otherwise, I would have called Ouriel or Quabriel by now don’t you think.”  
“Fine,” he said opening the door for her. “You do have a point there.”  
“Okay look,” Azrael said but before she could continue Amenadiel finally showed up.  
“There you brother I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to contend with Azrael myself,” Lucifer said.  
Azrael’s shoulders dropped at the tone Lucifer used there, “How many times do I have to say…”  
“I don’t care nor do I believe you,” Lucifer said. “You bringing Ms. Lopez over isn’t exactly giving me faith in you.”  
“Ella?” Amenadiel said. “What about Ella?”  
“She brought her over unconscious,” Lucifer said he grabbed a glass behind the bar and grabbed a bottle. “She is currently up on my bed sleeping it off.”  
“What have you done Azrael,” Amenadiel asked.  
“Do you mind if I start at the beginning,” Azrael said and at both of her brother's nod, she continued. “I was in the neighborhood doing my collection of a spirit of someone who passed away. And when I am in the neighborhood I always come to see her and check how she is doing.”  
“Okay continue,” Amenadiel said.  
“When I got to her today I noticed that she was sad,” Azrael said. “And she told me about her friend who disappeared not that long ago. And judging by how upset she was I thought it was a boyfriend or someone important to her and came to the wrong conclusion. She told me that he was one of the carriers of your chil…” Azrael’s eyes flew wide open as realization dawned upon her. She remembered what Ella said about finding a missing friend who was pregnant and male, and she wanted her to help find him. “Wait has one of the carriers been taken?”  
“You don’t know?” Lucifer said slamming his glass on the counter before him and pouring himself another drink. “Yes, Dan was taken from me by Ouriel herself. And we haven't been able to get lead on him or Ouriel and Quabriel since they disappeared with Dan two weeks ago.”  
“Oh Father,” Azrael said feeling sick. “I didn’t know. She had gotten to one of the carriers. I spend my days taking the souls of people who have died from this life and to the next. I rarely get to see any of my family most days.”  
“So you are not in league with them?” Amenadiel asked and Azrael shook her head. “Then maybe you can help us. We could really use another angel on our side helping us out. Plus Ouriel and Quabriel will never see you coming they would think that you are on their side. Wouldn’t you agree Lucifer.“  
Lucifer refilled his glass and tipped it back swallowing his contents before answering, “I don’t know she wasn’t exactly helpful after my fall from grace. Why would she want to help now?”  
“Look about that time I wanted to see if you were alright I really did,” Azrael said. “But then a day turned into a week, a week turned into a thousand years. And then it just got weird.”  
“Well, congratulations weirdness adverted,” Lucifer said.  
“When Dad kicked you out I was really upset because I lost my favorite big brother. And I missed you a lot mostly you listening as I droned on about absolutely nothing sometimes. It may not have meant much to you but it mattered to me. I’m sorry I made a mistake not checking up on you.”  
“I hate to say it Lucifer,” Amenadiel said. “But I believe her. She didn’t know about Dan getting kidnapped. And she claims not to be in league with those two. If we have Azrael on our side that is one more angel with us not against us. Plus I haven’t managed to get anyone else to join our side.”  
“Fine, fine,” agreed Lucifer. “But just so that we are clear you join us you do realize that you will be going against our Father and he will definitely not be happy about this right.”  
“Yes I do,” Azrael said. “But I don’t want to let you done again Lucifer. I wasn’t there for you before but now I am. And I won’t leave your side I promise. Besides, it has been ages since I talked to Ouriel and Quabriel to. I only ever get to speak to dead people and it can get pretty depressing most times.”  
Lucifer let out a chuckle at that he knew that feeling from running hell. If it wasn’t the dead people it was demons none of his siblings ever came to visit and it was the worst feeling. “Welcome to the team Azrael. Now, what are we going to do about Ms. Lopez?”  
He finished pointing behind Azrael to Ella stepping off the elevator looking confused as to where she was at and how she got there.  
=^..^=  
Ella snorted which then turned into a full on laugh, “Have you guys had to much to drink or something. There is no way that you are angels.”  
“Let it all out Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said. “We will just wait patiently while you do.”  
Ella was shaking with laughter which she could barely control, “You didn’t honestly think that I would believe that did you.”  
“But it is the truth,” Amenadiel said.  
“Oh come on you don’t really expect me to believe that?” Ella said looking around at the serious faces of those she considered to be her friends. “So you’re trying to tell me I have Satan for a coworker, the Angel of Death as my ghostly best friend. And Amenadiel how come I have never heard of you before. I don’t remember seeing you anywhere in the bible.”  
“I am the eldest son of my father the firstborn,” Amenadiel said. “And believe it or not there are a lot of angels that aren’t in the bible.”  
“I thought Michael was the firstborn son of God?” Ella said.  
“I wouldn’t believe everything you read there,” Lucifer said. “The bible left out a lot of things when it came to angel, and demons and our Father. Like the fact that there was also a Goddess aka our mother.”  
“Mother?” Ella said astonished.  
“And you met her,” Amenadiel pointed out.  
“I have?” Ella said in disbelief and shaking her head. “When? How is that even possible.”  
“Because she was in the body of Charlotte Richards,” Lucifer said. “She escaped hell and when she did she needed a body to jump into and Mrs. Richards was the one she claimed. Long story short that is.”  
“So your mom is walking the earth as a lawyer who defends people in the court of law,” Ella said.  
“Not anymore,” Lucifer said. “I sent her to her own dimension to start over because her being on earth was causing to much trouble.”  
“But… wait so your mom stole Charlotte’s life and has been playing her? That’s screwed up man,” Ella said.  
“Didn’t you hear me my mother is no longer in that body that is all Charlotte now,” Lucifer said. “And believe it or not our mom,” he said pointing at Azrael and Amenadiel to. “Did not steal that body she took over after the original occupant of the body died leaving her room to slip her grace inside of the body. When Mom vacated that body Charlotte came back to life.”  
“Okay this is where I exit stage left out of this craziness,” Ella said turning her back on the three behind her.  
Azrael suddenly teleported in front of Ella spreading her wings for the human to see, “Please don’t go Ella. We need your wits if we are to rescue Dan. You said he was a friend of yours prove it listen to what we have to say.”  
Ella jumped back initially when she saw Ray Ray appear in front of her but when she sprouted wings her face lit up.  
“Oh my god,” Ella said reaching out wanting to touch them. “You have wings. May I touch them.” Azrael stepped forward and so that she could touch them. “They are so soft you really are an angel,” she said in awe of what was in front of her. “Okay, I am with you guys where do we start.”  
Chapter Twenty: Happy Healthy Baby  
Dan is now 31 weeks along…  
Linda is now 24 weeks along…  
Lucifer’s Penthouse…  
The walls surrounding the penthouse had either blue or pink decoration. Balloons all-around a sign asking if the child was a boy or girl. On the table, there was food that was colored blue or pink. The was two clear bowls of punch on the table one had blue juice the other had a pink juice in it. There was a table full of blue or pink cups plates candies, and a cake on top which Linda and Amenadiel were going to cut to find out the gender of her child. On another table was food for the party guests to eat which held a lot of Linda’s favorite foods, and it even had Dan’s favorites too in honor of him. A third table was set for presents for the babies coming into the world.  
There was even a throne-like chair in the middle of the room for the special guest of honor to sit in for the party.  
This was a private party for Linda and in retrospect Dan, they wanted to do something for him just in case he ever got found. It had been three months two and a half months since he was taken by Ouriel and Quabriel.  
“This feels wrong,” Chloe said putting her packages on the table. She looked around at the festive decorations feeling a lump in her throat. She rubbed Trixie’s back who was looking around in wonder at everything in the penthouse.  
“I know,” Ella said coming up beside Chloe with a handful of packages herself. “Dan should be here for his baby shower opening his gifts for the baby. And Linda’s gender reveal party.”  
“Why are we doing this again,” Ella asked. “We should be out there trying to find Dan.”  
“Lucifer wants to keep the morale up and thought a gender reveal might help to do so,” Chloe said.  
It had been three months since Dan had been taken by the angels and they were still so well hidden that not even Azrael could get through. She was still doing her angel of death thing and taking dead souls to their final place after death and while doing that trying to get as much information as she could.  
It had been Lucifer’s idea to try and take everybody’s mind off the fact that they still hadn’t find Dan or Henrietta. And with every passing day the light of hope that kept them going, in the beginning, was growing dimmer.  
The elevator dinged behind Chloe and she turned to see that Linda had arrived with her bodyguards Maze and Amenadiel.  
Marcus Pierce was also among the group which meant that everyone had arrived and the party could get started, he got off awkwardly behind them. Well everyone except Azrael who wanted to make it but had duties to attend to, she said that she would show up when she could in the party.  
“The guest of honor has arrived,” Lucifer said with a smile on his face.  
Linda looked so radiant as she walked through the door she was almost glowing. But there was also a deep sadness behind her eyes considering that she had gotten to know Dan to in the time before he was taken.  
“Welcome everyone,” Lucifer said smiling. “I am so glad that you could all come and enjoy this wonderful occasion. Please eat and be merry,” he finished.  
His smile grew stiff at those words Chloe and knew why but he was trying to do the right thing for Linda who was still safe and sound at the moment.  
Chloe walked over to the table with the food standing behind Linda, and grabbed a pink plate and a blue cup and filled it with pink juice. She was undecided if she wanted the child to be a girl or a boy for Linda, and she would be happy for the mother no matter what.  
That is when she noticed another table that she helped plan with Lucifer when she was giving him an idea for this shower. It was games to play for the baby shower some of which she had suggested from her own baby shower.  
After grabbing her food Chloe went to sit on one of the couches in the penthouse to eat Trixie following a few minutes later. Conversations were going on all around the place mainly talking in excitement about what the gender is for Linda and Dan’s babies.  
“What are you hoping for Linda,” Ella asked digging into her potato salad.  
Linda put a hand on her baby bump smiling, “I don’t really care about which gender it is, to be honest. I am just hoping for a happy and healthy baby.”  
“What about you Amenadiel,” Ella said after swallowing the food in her mouth.  
“I’m with Linda on that one,” Amenadiel said. “I don’t really care about the gender just grateful for the chance to be a parent to a happy healthy child.” He then leaned down and gave her a deep passionate kiss on her lips placing a hand on her bump.  
“That is the perfect answer,” Chloe said putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “For that is all I wanted with Trixie when I was pregnant with her.”  
“Have you finished baby proofing the house yet?” Chloe asked.  
“Or better yet Angel proofing it,” Pierce said.  
Linda and Amenadiel dropped the kiss and stared at Pierce, “Wait what?”  
“A few thousand years ago when my daughter was still around down here,” Pierce gulped on the last word. “When she was a baby and I wouldn’t get to her quickly enough when she started to cry she would become upset and when I got to her she was floating in thin air. And with these modern day homes that is definitely not a good thing.”  
As Pierce continued to talk Linda’s eyes got wider and wider with each word.  
“It’s okay,” Amenadiel said glaring at Pierce for stressing Linda out. “We can get the ceiling baby proofed starting tomorrow.”  
“Not to mention the intelligence of the baby when they are born,” Marcus said when he got a bunch of raised eyebrows he continued. “My Damaris was very intelligent when she was born. And no I am not exaggerating either she was a very smart baby. I always figured it was from her angel side of her DNA that gave her it.”  
“It makes sense,” Amenadiel said. “When our father made us we were gifted with all immediate intelligence and secrets to the universe. So why wouldn’t we pass this on to our offspring.”  
Chloe nodded, if that was the case and the baby was really smart inside of Dan she hoped the baby would realize that it wasn’t in the best place to be born yet and would wait for a while. She also knew that this wasn’t how it worked either when labor starts there is no stopping it.  
Trixie spoke up then, “So my sibling will be smarter than I am when it's born?” she sounded like she didn’t like the sound of that.  
“Yeah,” Lucifer said and Trixie pouted. But he came up beside her and grabbed her hand. “But don’t worry child, you will still have a lot to teach him or her when they get here.”  
“Will I though?” Trixie asked. “Those angels are trying to take my baby brother or sister away from me permanently by taking them to heaven.”  
Everyone in the room grew silent at that one for there was no denying what Trixie had just said. And no angel in the room was allowed in the Silver City to rescue the newborn. So if Ouriel and Quabriel had their way the baby was going with them and never seeing any of its earthly family.  
Finally Lucifer said, “I promise your sibling will grow up right in front of you.”  
“But you can’t make that promise,” Trixie said. “My father isn’t even here and hasn’t been for months. Everyone has said in hushed tones about those angels not giving up until they get their hands on both nephilim. Or am I missing something.”  
Chloe closed her eyes after watching the disheartened Linda smile turn upside down. The whole point of this was to try and get morale up but it clearly wasn’t working as Trixie burst into tears right in front of them.  
Chloe picked up her daughter who was heavy but she still managed it, “Please excuse us.”  
Sobs filled the room as Chloe made her way passed through the room to the bathroom.  
=^..^=  
A few minutes later…  
“Just let it all out okay Monkey,” Chloe said rubbing her daughter’s shaking back. “I know you find this hard to believe but we will get your father back.”  
“But what about the baby,” Trixie asked with a shaking voice.  
“I want to say yes the baby too,” Chloe said trying to think positive but with the amount of time that had passed even though she was starting to have her doubts. “But… first we have to find them and then convince the angels that they are okay to stay on earth.”  
“And what if we can’t,” Trixie asked her mother looking her in the eye. “What if they take the baby to heaven with them? Then what?”  
Chloe had no idea how to answer that, “I know Monkey. And believe me you aren’t the only one that is worried about that baby taken out of our reach. I have a feeling that if that happens that will destroy both your father and Lucifer. The best thing we can hope for is that Ouriel and Quabriel see the error of their ways and let the baby go home where it belongs.”  
=^..^=  
Meanwhile outside the bathroom…  
Things had definitely took a turn for the dark but they decided to move on with the baby shower / gender reveal party to keep things interesting. Nobody was eating anymore they had all seem to have lost their appetite not saying anything too for they had no idea what to say to fix this.  
Lucifer was still sitting in the same spot he was where Chloe and Trixie left him after Trixie broke down in front of everyone.  
“What are we going to do?” Amenadiel finally asked and nobody answered. But then again he didn't really expect an answer anyway.  
Linda spoke up after what felt like an eternity, “Maybe we call this party off and just head home.”  
“Linda is right,” Maze said. “We should be out looking for him instead of in here throwing a party.”  
“We have exhausted every lead we have on him,” Pierce said. “And nothing new has came up on him. And we have even done tracking sigils for him and everything. However they have managed to hide themselves so is beyond me.”  
The room went quiet again this time with Linda standing up to leave, “No don’t go.” Lucifer said standing up. “I know that this isn’t exactly an ideal situation but maybe we should finish this in the name of Dan. Because of my father and my siblings right now I am missing so much in my child’s life and this isn’t the first one.”  
Lucifer grew choked up with the last words out of his mouth, and Ella came over to comfort him.   
“I heard about that,” she said staring at Pierce it had been months since she learned of his true identity and she could barely believe it. “And I am sorry to hear about it.”  
He had one child that was taken from him and he never found out about it until a few months ago and now this one he will never know to. It hurt more than words could say right now.  
“Just let me do this for you Linda,” Lucifer pleaded. “And Amenadiel you to. Here is to hoping that you two get something I never did.”  
Linda nodded after a moment seeing the look of earnest on Lucifer’s face, and sat back down on her throne.  
“Okay I am staying,” Linda said. “Maybe we should move on to the next part of this though.”  
“Let’s move onto the games I guess,” Amenadiel said.  
The party guests moved onto the table with the games.  
Ella looked at the table and let out a snort, “Have you two ever changed a diaper.” She asked looking between Amenadiel and Lucifer.  
Both Amenadiel and Lucifer shook their heads no.  
“Guess you will be learning today then hey,” Ella said smiling and bumping Lucifer arm trying to lighten the mood around them.  
First up was the Amenadiel and Lucifer to the task.  
Chloe came out of the bathroom just as they were setting up the game of who could change a diaper and dress the doll the quickest.  
“Everything alright,” Lucifer asked looking at Trixie’s tearstained face. But she had a look also of determination to get through the rest of the night.  
“Yeah I’m sorry that I snapped at you earlier,” Trixie said. “I was upset about my dad not being here when he should be and I took it out on you and I was wrong for that.”  
“It’s alright child,” Lucifer said. “What is happening right now isn’t fair to anyone, especially you and Dan. But I wasn’t lying earlier when I said I want to bring them home safe and sound and I won’t rest another moment until I do. But let’s get this baby shower and reveal of the gender of Linda’s child over and I will get right back to finding your father.”  
Trixie nodded, “Thank you Lucifer,” she said, giving him a big fat hug.  
“You’re welcome child,” Lucifer said turning back to the table but when he did Azrael showed up. “Ah about time you got here,” he said to his sister.  
“Sorry death duties, but I decided to take a small break to see how this was going,” Azrael said. “And you know that we have to put on a front for the rest of the family remember in hopes of one of them telling us more about the whereabouts of Dan.”  
“So has there been any news yet?” Trixie asked before any of the adults could.  
“Not going to lie,” Azrael said turning to Lucifer and Amenadiel looking them in the eyes before returning back to Trixie. “I have spoken to some of our siblings a lot of them either don’t care or they refuse to help because its our father they will be going against if they do. But I may have an ace up my sleeve.”  
Lucifer stepped forward eagerly at that news, “Oh and what is that?”  
“Our sister Remiel said she would be willing to help us look,” Azrael said.  
“Oh,” said Lucifer. “And how did you get in contact with Remiel?”  
“I passed her briefly while dropping a soul off to the Silver City,” Azrael said. “Remiel came to me wondering if I was coming up there with the nephilim.”  
“What’d you tell her,” Amenadiel said.  
“I told her the children hadn’t been born yet,” Azrael said. “I also said that if she so interested in the children’s wellbeing she would help us to find one of the carriers. But I didn’t go into further details because of where we were and the fact that there were ears everywhere up there.”  
“So is Remiel coming down to earth then?” Lucifer asked. “Because the more the merrier to help with Dan would be great.”  
“Remiel is finding a cover story as to why she needs to leave the Silver City,” Azrael said. “And once she spreads it then she will be down here to help she promised.”  
“Well at least we have another angel on our side thought right?” Chloe asked.  
Lucifer wasn’t looking so sure though, “Are you sure that she wanted to help us.”  
“Of course, otherwise why would she ask me that,” Azrael asked.  
Amenadiel stepped forward when Lucifer was looking to argue, “What’s wrong Lucifer?”  
“I have a feeling that Azrael running into another angel who was asking about our children might not be a coincidence,” Lucifer said.  
“What are you saying?” Azrael asked looking nervous.  
“I think…” But that was all Lucifer was able to say before lightening flashed across the blue cloudlless sky outside.  
“Shit!” was the collective gasp throughout the room.  
=^..^=  
Somewhere in Los Angeles…  
Dan rubbed his head in agitation it had been really hurting for the past week without stopping. He was feeling starting to feel real miserable he arms and legs were swollen and he couldn’t even fit into his shoes anymore.  
Henrie took his pulse and put her hand on his head, “I don’t like this,” she said.  
“What is it?” Dan asked.  
“I need you to try lie more on your left side when you are sleeping,” Henrie said. “I don’t want to scare you but I think you might have preeclampsia. The rapid weight gain with what little those angels out there is feeding us, and the fact that you are severely swollen is leading me to believe that.” She tried to remember any other symptoms hell she was stuck with this man twenty four hours for the past… she didn’t know how long she had been trapped there.  
“What?” Dan asked. “Are you serious.”  
“This isn’t good we need to get you to a hospital where we can monitor you,” Henrie said.  
“You think they are going to let us out of here to do that?” Dan asked.  
“What other symptoms have you been having?”  
“I have been having problems with my vision is that one of them,” Dan asked.  
Henrie rubbed her hand up and down her face in frustration before answering, “Yes. How long has that been going on?”  
“I don’t know since the headaches started,” Dan said.  
Henrie started to pace around the small room they had been stuck in trying not to panic. ‘Okay Henrie think.’ she thought to herself.  
“Have you been have any abdominal pain?” Henrie asked. “Blood in your urine?”  
“I don’t know I don’t normally check for that!” Dan said.  
‘Come on Henrie think,’ Henrie thought to herself. ‘Preeclampsia wasn’t new women have been dealing with it for centuries. But most of them along with the child didn’t survive it either.’  
Drinking more water was recommended also staying in bed unless absolutely necessary to get up was another.  
“You never said anything about the abdominal pain Dan,” Henrie said.  
“A little,” Dan said. “But I just chalked that up to having normal pregnancy stuff. Like the baby moving around to much like they are doing now.”  
“I think that we should get you to a hospital just to be on the safe side,” Henrie said. Not caring which angel was on the other side of the door Henrie started pounding on it and yelling, “You need to get us to the hospital now. Not unless you want to get charged with murder along with kidnapping.”  
Quabriel suddenly appeared in the cell scaring the hell out of Dan who let out a gasp.  
“What is up with all the yelling and banging,” he asked.  
Henrie pointed to the bed, “He is sick and we need to get him to the hospital now.”  
“What is a hospital?” Quabriel asked.  
“A hospital has more equipment and stuff that can handle what is wrong with him,” Henrie said.  
“Why can’t you just him here whatever it is here,” Quabriel said. “I don’t know what this hospital is but in the olden days they helped the person right here at home.”  
“Didn’t you hear me a hospital I have nothing here that can help in this matter,” Henrie yelled. “Not only that but this isn’t exactly his home nor is it sterile. It wouldn’t be a great place to deliver a baby here.”  
“Well this is all you have,” Quabriel said. “Ouriel will not let you leave until we have that child.” And with that he teleported out of the room leaving a groaning Dan and a frustrated Henrie.  
“Just rest,” Henrie said stroking his hair which was significantly longer from being trapped in here.  
“Okay,” Dan said softly. “But can you tell me one thing.  
“What’s that,” Henrie said.  
“Wat favor did you owe to Linda that got you started in this mess to begin with,” Dan said closing his eyes.  
“It’s a long story,” Henrie said.  
“I’m listening.” Dan said. “We have all the time in the world after all.”


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver City preequal to chapter twenty and Linda's baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT Please read!
> 
> I am not back it has been a rough few months since my father has passed and I will like to say thank you to everyone that has left a commit on this story showing their support you don't know how much that meant to me. And while I am still working on my own personal novel I couldn't get this chapter here out of my head. I started it before I wrote the baby shower chapter but I couldn't figure out where to put it before or after the baby shower one, eventually, I decided to do the baby shower first and then have this lead up to it. I hope you enjoy I might be a long time before another chapter comes. But I was stuck in a rut with my own novel so I decided to finally finish and post this one.
> 
> It sucks not having my father to talk to anymore I used to bounce ideas off of him and now he isn't here anymore I feel lost which is why I procrasted finishing that chapter of my own personal story and decided to go back to this one I might have had an easier time if I could have talked to him but as it stands yeah.

Bonus Chapter…

Silver City….

Damaris stood behind a building in the Silver City waiting for the gates to be opened to allow the newest souls into the grand city. But when the gates opened to reveal the people standing there she was disappointed to find that once again her father wasn’t among them.

She sighed and hung her head before turning and walking further into the City. 

Damaris wondered why she even bothered to check anymore it was clear that he didn’t make it to Heaven. 

“I don’t know why you bother to come to the gates anymore,” said a male voice behind her and Damaris rounded on her friend in annoyance. And the boy backtracked throwing up his hands, “I just mean that enough time has passed on earth now that your father should be dead now.”

“I know Joseph,” Damaris said after a minute. “But a girl can only hope.”

Joseph looked at his best friend who seemed to be down today on her luck. “Hey, I’m sorry. I know that it is a sensitive subject for you and i should have never opened my mouth that was really boneheaded of me.”

“Why don’t we go back to my parents home and hang out and I will come with you tomorrow here to see if your dad has arrived,” Joseph said.

“Naw my grandparents want me to come home early,” Damaris easily lied. 

“Oh okay,” Joseph said sounding disappointed and he walked off towards his home. 

Joseph doesn’t know just how lucky he is that he gets to have both of his parents in heaven with him, Damaris thought. While I am stuck with my grandparents. They had all died together when the Titanic ran afoul of an iceberg and sank to the bottom of the ocean. And the three of them didn’t make it to a lifeboat.

She loved her grandparents she did but they always talked so negatively about her father, and she hated it. They just didn’t know him like she did, he made one mistake during a fight with his brother and now he is paying for it, for all time it just wasn’t fair.

Damaris kicked a pebble that was by her sandal across the yard in frustration and it went flying across the yard. She thought maybe she should head to the inner part of Silver City where the angels and God himself lived. 

No human was allowed into that part of heaven and if they even tried to enter their soul would literally not be able to take it and shattered and splinter it wasn’t a pretty sight.

The nephilim were only party human and their bodies were different from that of a fully human and were able to enter no problem. She did miss seeing her nephilim friends every day but she liked Joseph so she wasn’t in the inner part of heaven as much as she used to be.

Damaris decided to head into the inner city of heaven she wanted to know more about the gossip going on about the new nephilim on earth. Which was all the rave in heaven right now, and rumor had it that her angelic parent had knocked up a human on earth and now heaven wants the child brought up to it. 

She walked quickly to the inner city where she was immediately greeted by Ayla another nephilim from within the Silver City. 

“Hey Ayla,” Damaris said in greeting to her oldest friend when she reached the inner gates to be let inside.

Ayla smiled and greeted her friend in return, “Damaris how are you doing. Long time no see where have you been. Still hanging out with that human boy.”

“That and my grandparents home,” Damaris admitted.

“Your human grandparents,” Ayla said, raising her eyebrow.

Damaris snorted at Ayla antics and it was true that a lot of the nephilim didn’t like hanging out at the human side of heaven because they wanted to ignore their human side. But Damaris liked to hang out at both sides of the spectrum and she made a lot of friends doing it too.

“You forget who I am Ayla,” Damaris said as they walked through the inner city of heaven. “My grandparents were the first humans on earth. All human life on earth comes from them, including yourself. Or have you forgotten that you are half human?”

“I don’t like to acknowledge my human side as you very well now,” Ayla said. “While I am a descendant of theirs by a lot of generations I do believe that it is cool that you are two generations down from them. Even if your father is Cain the first murderer.”

Damaris gritted her teeth but that was all that she could do because there was a lot of that talk around here like that and it was probably never going to go away. And it was even worse when she thought about her angelic parent when she first got to heaven she went looking for the angel that had sired her but they all denied that it was them. Then she heard a rumor that she might be the offspring of Lucifer which was scary all the stories that she heard about him. 

“Watch yourself Ayla,” Damaris said. “You know how that is a sensitive subject for me.”

“Okay,” Ayla said taking that as her cue to leave the situation quickly as she spread her wings and flew to the other side of the street.

Apparently, she didn’t want to mess with the offspring of a murderer and the rumored child of satan himself today. Damaris often wondered why she ever considered Ayla to be her friend the girl wasn’t one to be friendly towards her in any way.

Damaris walked around the city some more when she heard two angels having a deep conversation that wasn’t supposed to be met with ears other than their own. But she decided to eavesdrop to find out more about the information on earth.

“I’ve heard that they have managed to catch one of the carriers of the abominable Nephilim on earth,” the angel closest to Damaris said she couldn’t remember his name off the top of her head at the moment. “Ouriel and Quabriel are taking care of the human and are waiting for the spawn to be born so that they can bring it back to heaven.”

“A good thing too,” said Raphael. “Can you imagine that thing running around the earth and destroying our father’s precious creation. Have they captured the other abomination yet.”

“No,” Adriel said she finally remembered his name. “I told Michael that they should have sent me down there instead of the twins. They are completely useless. Only capturing one of the humans…” he said the word with such vehemence that spittle flew out of his mouth. “And let the other human stay out what is wrong with them. I would capture and torture Amenadiel and or Lucifer until they gave up the location of that human.”

“I’ve heard that the archangels are thinking about sending others angels down to deal the situation,” Raphael said. “Ones that aren’t going to coddle their siblings.”

“Ramiel said that she was up to the job,” Adriel said. “And she was trained by Amenadiel himself. If she plays her cards right when she gets to earth she can grab the human and escape before he even knows what is coming for him.”

“Yes I agree on brother,” Raphael said. “I also think that she should have some backup to just in case Lucifer jumps in to stop it.”

“Agreed,” said Ramiel.

“We should definitely keep them within our sites and not coddle those who don’t fall in line with our reasoning. I mean look what happened the last time the nephilim were on earth they nearly destroyed it.”

“Our father didn't stand for it then,” Adriel said nodding in agreement. “And he is not standing for it now. I saw we get those creatures and toss them into hell. I don’t see why some of them made it into heaven the first time.”

And with that being said the three angels walked away, leaving Damaris in a state of panic. Those babies were innocent on earth they didn’t ask to be conceived and carried to full term, and from what she just heard they were going to get much of a choice where they are sent.

This wasn’t good at all and Damaris wondered if she get her nephilim brothers and sisters to help take down the angels.

=^..^=

Ramiel slapped Adriel and then Raphael hard across their faces, “What were you two thinking talking in such a public place.”

“Nobody was listening to us,” Raphael said. “And even if they were they wouldn’t do anything about it we are all on the same page up here after all. We want those two abominations on earth destroyed…” 

Raphael was cut off by Ramiel when she slapped him a second time, “Someone was listening in around the corner,” she said. “That wild child daughter of Cain and Lucifer.”

“So and what is she going to do with that information?” Adriel said. “She cannot give it to either of her fathers.”

Raphael nodded before pointing out to his sister, “Nephilim cannot leave heaven anyway. Not without help from angels. And no angel up here will risk the anger of our father to help her out.”

Ramiel had to agree, “But just in case make sure that this doesn’t happen again. I am waiting for information from my source on earth where Lucifer and Amenadiel are holding up. And i am going down there to take them down and take their little human and rip the nephilim out myself. But until then we wait brothers and I mean it no more of this talking in the middle of the road nonsense.”

Both Adriel and Raphael nodded in agreement and Ramiel put both of her hands over her brothers forearms in a sign of respect saying that she trusted them.

=^..^=

Damaris found herself running all the way from the Silver City and back into the human part of heaven to her grandparents' house.

She was out of breath when she reached their home and didn’t bother to knock as she let herself inside.

Her grandparents were sitting on the couch watching the newest edition to their home something called a teli - something or other. Which allows you to watch humans run around on screen for entertainment purposes? She never really saw the point of it and didn’t care, but her grandfather had gotten into sports and that was what was playing on screen when she came into the house.

“Hi Damaris,” Eve said turning around and greeting her granddaughter. “I thought you were hanging out with your friends.”

“I was but then something happens,” Damaris said. 

“Tell me then,” Eve said. 

“Shush,” said Adam right beside her. “I am trying to watch the game.” he then let out a yell of delight as his team scored a goal on the screen. “Go into the other room or something.”

Eve rolled her eyes as Adam sat back on the couch munching on the food that she had made him. She then steered Damaris into her own bedroom before shutting and locking the door behind her.

“What’s going on honey?” Eve asked as she sat down beside her.

“I overheard some angels talking about the nephilim on earth,” Damaris said. “And the humans that were carrying them.”

Eve looked confused before she finally said. “I don’t see why that would upset you, baby, I am sure that the angels were just talking about grabbing the kids and bringing them here where they belong. They would never hurt them or their human mothers.”

“I’m not so sure grandma,” Damaris said. “From the way, they were talking, I think that it has gotten to the point that they might take the human that is still on the run out by force.”

“But you know as well as I do honey that angels aren’t allowed to kill a human,” Eve said. “It is against the will of their father.”

“Okay I just didn’t want any harm to come to my little brother and or sister,” Damaris said. “I was afraid that the angels might do something just because they are only half human rather than full angel.”

“You take to much on your shoulders little one,” Eve said. “You should just go and hang out with your friends and be a little kid again.”

That’s just it, Damaris thought to herself. I am no little kid and never was. I may have the body of a child but in reality I am thousands of years old. 

She was never able to age in heaven for some reason when she was taken from her father into heaven she never aged another day. She was stuck in the body of a seven year old forever and it wasn’t fair in her opinion. 

She looked at someone like Ayla who was pulled into heaven when she was fifteen by comparison and wished that she was slightly older.

Eve was about to get up and leave after her granddaughter stopped talking to her, but then she realized what she said. “When did you find out who your other father was.”

“You're kidding me right grandma?” At Eve’s perplexed face though she continued. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out especially when every other angel in heaven denies that they sired you. That would leave one other angel left that was cast out of heaven Samael or as he now likes to be called Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Right,” Eve said. “You’re a bright girl I should have never underestimate your ability to figure it out by yourself.”

Now it was Damaris’s turn to look perplexed, “You knew this entire time?” At her grandmother’s grimace, she continued, “Really? And you didn’t tell me why not.”

“I didn’t think that you would be able to take it if I told you who your real father was,” Eve said. “I’m sorry. I realize now that I should have told you and I am sorry. Your grandfather and I thought it was best not to tell you… where are you going.”

“A friend's house the Silver City somewhere away from you two,” Damaris said.

Damaris ran out of her grandparents' home and then spread her white wings out as far as they would go and taking off in flight. She had no idea where she was going as she flew but she knew she needed to get far away from her grandparents. 

=^..^=

Joseph answered the door when she knocked on it, “Damaris I thought you were hanging out with your grandparents.”

“I was but I changed my mind when I found out that they were hiding the truth from me,” Damaris answered that she was having a hard time holding back tears at this point. 

“What happened,” Joseph said taking a step aside to let her inside of his home. “May I ask what happened?” When Damaris didn’t answer immediately he turned around and saw her wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Damaris said. “It’s my grandparents fault if anything. They have been lying to me for milena and I found out something today that they had been refusing to tell me.”

Joseph sat her on the couch and put his hand on her shoulder, “Hey you can talk to me. I may look like a child but I am technically over a hundred years old. I was eleven years old when I died on the Titanic and now I am stuck looking eleven for all time.”

“I found out today that my suspicions had been correct all along about who my other father was,” Damaris said. “And up until my grandmother confirmed it I wasn’t a hundred percent. Just that nobody up here wanted to claim me as their own.”

“Lucifer,” Joseph said and Damaris nodded. “I am sorry about that. It has to suck knowing that you will never be able to know him.”

“I heard more than plenty about him though,” Damaris admitted. “About the rebellion, he started and him getting kicked out and now rules hell. It also explains why everyone up here whether angel or nephilim seems to be wary of me.”

She hated that she would never get to know him because he was not allowed back in heaven ever.

“They could have been trying to protect you from the truth,” Joseph said. “Did you ever think about that. Lucifer is always said to be a very evil being when I was alive and growing up. Maybe they didn’t want you to know about it because then you would walk around feeling that same stigmatization.”

“But not telling me also didn’t help matters in the end either,” Damaris said. “But I can see your point. Thanks for the talk Joseph I knew I can talk to you about anything.”

“Are you going back to your grandparents now and talk to them,” Joseph said.

Damaris shook her head, “Naw. I’ll let them stew for awhile before talking to them again. Do you mind if I hang out here for awhile.”

“No stay as long as you like,” Joseph said. “You know my parents don’t mind they are glad that I made a friend as powerful as you.”

“We just don’t tell them who my father is okay,” Damaris said lightly punching Joseph in the arm.

“Of course not they would probably freak if they find out,” Joseph said. “But then again you are in heaven. And God himself is allowing you to stay here I am pretty sure that you can’t be all bad. Right?” Joseph said a grin splitting across his face.

“You really going to ask me that after all this time that we have been friends?” Damaris said. 

Joseph didn’t answer just pulled her into a hug and they sat down on the couch just basking in each others silence.

=^..^=

Sometime later…

Damaris was back to watching the gates of heaven opening up hoping that her father had found some way to die but yet again no such luck. The nephilim issue on earth was getting out of hand though. Angels could now be seen walking the human pathways now looking for any new soul with information about the other human carrier that had yet to be found.

But there was something different about today though Ramiel was at the gate and she was talking to the angel of death Azrael neither one of them looked happy.

“That’s weird,” Damaris mumbled to Joseph who was standing beside her.

Joseph scoffed, “You think. Ramiel normally just talks to the human see if any one knows about the other carrier on earth. Why is she talking to Azrael.”

Damaris shrugged, “Maybe she thinks that Azrael knows more than she is letting on?”

“I don’t know,” Damaris said. “Do you think that we can get closer to hear more.”

Damaris and Joseph looked for a better spying place in heaven that so that they could hear what was being said between the two angels. A moment later they found the perfect spot and they could hear a lot better what was being said.

“What do you mean that you still haven’t located the human carrier on earth yet,” Ramiel hissed through her teeth at Azrael. “Have you even been trying.”

“I have I swear!” Azrael answered. “But Lucifer and Amenadiel must have some pretty strong wards up that doesn't allow me to see inside of them. And the only time I will be able to is if the person dies and I have to collect their soul.”

Ramiel took a deep breath which almost seemed to calm her down before saying, “How about I go and help you.”

“What?”Azrael asked.

“We can go together to Lucifer’s and Amenadiel’s last known location and gain their trust by telling them that we are here to protect the carrier,” Ramiel said. “It’s perfect.”

“Except that you are not going there to protect are you,” Azrael said a look of horror crossing her face. “You are going there to take the carrier.”

“All I want is the abomination and you are going to help me,” Ramiel said.

“And why in Father’s name would I do that?” Azrael asked her sister. 

“Because you want back in heaven right,” Ramiel said with a sadistic smile. “You love your little job don’t you. I can make things very difficult if you don’t help me right here and right now.”

Azrael looked like she was about to throw up but she nodded in agreement in the end.

“Good then we have an understanding,” Ramiel said. “And since you have been so cooperative I promise no harm will come to that little human down there,” Ramiel said. “But I cannot say the same for the abomination that she is carrying.”

Azrael left a few minutes later to go pick up a more souls Damaris was guessing.

Ramiel turned around with a sadistic twist of her head and Damaris and Joseph could see the gleam in her eyes. 

She closed her eyes and concentrated waiting for her sister to land on earth. “And I found them.” The smile that played on her lips was a little too frightening as she got the sense of where her sister landed and where her brothers officially were hiding on earth.

“And they thought that they could hide from me,” Ramiel said. “That sneaky Azrael was in league with them the entire time.”

Damaris was wondering who she was talking to but then she noticed that Adriel and Raphael were in a hiding space not far away.

“You ready to bust Azrael,” Ramiel said. “And get that human and the abomination that she is carrying.” 

“NOOO!” Damaris shouted coming out from behind her hiding spot behing the building before Joseph could stop her. “Don’t you dare touch my little brother and or sister.”

“And who is going to stop me?” Ramiel said. “You? You are nothing just half breed trash that. You come from two of the least respectable creatures out there.”

“No but she does have help,” Joseph said coming from behind the same building. “You cannot go down there and kill her sibling.”

One look from Ramiel and Raphael and Adriel were behind Damaris and Joseph holding them back to stop them from attacking Ramiel.

“As soon as you are done with those two make sure to come and find me on earth,” Ramiel said and then turned her back.

“I said NO!” Damaris said and before she knew it she had pulled away from her uncle’s holding her letting out a blinding light. That even the pure angels had to shield their eyes from the light coming from her.

Ramiel turned just in time to see her niece barreling at her just as she was leaving the gates to head to earth. 

Damaris aunt looked angry and terrified at the prospect that she had just helped to release a nephilim back to earth. But there wasn’t anything that she could do about it now as the fell from the Silver City and back to earth a place she hasn’t been to in milena.

A moment later they landed in the middle of a party in someone’s home. The shocked faces of those around them including Azrael’s meant that they didn’t see this one coming.

But on the plus side as she looked around the room she saw her father in the corner looked wide eyed at his daughter sitting on top of her aunt.

“Damaris?” Cain said looking stunned at the sight before him.

“Hi daddy,” Damaris said standing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another issue is that I dont remember a lot of things I originally had going for this story and now I might just have to rethink about the issue between Linda and Henrie or I can just skip it all together what do you think


	4. Chapter 4

Story is set for deletion since nobody wants it and I see no point in keeping it I am going to delete it sorry


End file.
